


CSH: Off the track

by karyon



Series: Centro Sportivo Hikerashi [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Romantic Angst, Sexual Content, Sports, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyon/pseuds/karyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un centro sportivo nato in circostanze particolari, attorno al quale ruotano le complicate vicende di un intero gruppo di amici: Hanamichi dovrà ritrovare il proprio posto nel mondo dopo mesi di completo black out. Capirà che il tempo cambia ogni cosa, così come le vite delle persone che un tempo ha amato. Rukawa dovrà capire, invece, che la paura di andare avanti è spesso più forte del dolore stesso. Mitsui ha sempre creduto di essere destinato al fallimento, ma qualcuno lo ha salvato. Quella stessa persona che, ora, rischia di distruggerlo, facendolo ricadere negli antichi errori. Sendo, spettatore tranquillo e sicuro della propria vita, si troverà a dover "scegliere" tra la passione della propria vita e l'amore, credendo che, forse, le due cose non possono coesistere. Haruko sarà alle prese con lo specchio della propria vita e una domanda "Sono abbastanza per qualcuno?", che le rimbomba in testa allorquando ritorna lo spettro della propria mediocrità.<br/>Tante storie, tante vite e un unico, insormontabile errore che rischia di bruciare letteralmente tutti loro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casa

  
**スポーツセンター** **Hikerashi**  
 Centro sportivo Hikerashi

   
 

**Prologo**

   
Cielo azzurro, nuvole bianche.  
E fuoco, alto, a lambirne i contorni come una carezza infernale.  
Hanamichi pensò, nel solo breve istante che il respiro mozzato riusciva a concedergli, di non aver mai pianto tanto in vita sua.  
La struttura metallica sibilò nella notte scura, prima di piegarsi su se stessa in un trionfo di crepitii e lampi;  
tutt’intorno, un silenzio assoluto bagnato da lacrime vere e malcelati sorrisi.  
Hanamichi pensò, con una ferocia che non avrebbe mai creduto di possedere, che qualcuno l’avrebbe pagata cara.

   
 

  
**Capitolo I**  
**Casa**  
 

 

« Un viaggio di mille miglia deve cominciare con un solo passo »  
[Laozi](http://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/Laozi)  
 

 

Il solito tabellone squadrato dalla stampa sbiadita e consunta agli angoli sussultò, trasmettendo tremori incontrollati anche all’asta di ferro che lo sorreggeva; la stessa che, nonostante tutte le pseudo-partite stile wrestling che aveva dovuto subire, restava miracolosamente piantata lì, incrollabile. Dopo aver creato il suo piccolo terremoto, la palla dal tessuto stinto rotolò svogliatamente verso la recensione che delimitava il campetto, portandosi via anche un po’ di polvere rossa.  
Tutto in quel posto sembrava essere in bilico tra trascuratezza e bellezza, eppure continuava ad andarci, attirato come una piccola falena alla luce dalla magia che quel luogo sembrava irradiare. Insomma, non era il basket che dopotutto poteva essere giocato ovunque – soprattutto nelle miriadi di piccole palestre super organizzate del quartiere – né per i superpanini di Joe Milton all’angolo, sebbene fossero i migliori dell’universo conosciuto… era il cielo; o il campo stesso di terra battuta o i canestri risalenti a qualche era geologica passata o tutta l’atmosfera.  
Ok, non lo sapeva perché quel posto era così attrattivo, però era un dato di fatto che se l’era bevuto per ore e ore, poi giorni, per mesi interi, senza mai stancarsene.  
E ora doveva dirgli addio.  
I motivi che lo avevano spinto a quella decisione non erano in realtà così sicuri ma preferiva non sindacarli, giusto per mantenere quel residuo di pace mentale che fino a due giorni prima credeva di possedere a quantità industriali. Il problema era che, anche se decideva di infilarli in un “file protetto” del suo cervellino e nasconderlo alla mente, non riusciva comunque a vivere nella beata ignoranza.  
Quel periodo lo aveva vissuto a cielo e attesa, con la speranza che le due cose potessero o fondersi o sparire in qualche modo; purtroppo non era stato così e, insomma, non si potevano rimettere insieme i frammenti di uno specchio rotto, perché poi non solo avrebbe riflesso un’immagine schifosa, ma si sarebbe rotto di nuovo al minimo tocco.  
Hanamichi sospirò, buttandosi a terra e lasciando che la pelle tesa e sudata s’intirizzisse piacevolmente al caldo vento del Sud. Da quella posizione era possibile vedere una grande fetta di cielo, a malapena velato dalle luci di West End, al di là dell’O’ Brien Highway.  
Forse era anche la difficoltà nel trovare una zona così sgombra dai profili dei “mostri di vetro” che rendeva speciale quel posto; soprattutto in quella porzione di mondo che era Boston, negli _States_.  
Nuvole bianchissime dalla forma soffice pascolavano pigramente nel cielo che già vibrava verso il blu cobalto della sera, mentre il sole gettava gli ultimi raggi sull’orizzonte; ombre lunghe si disegnavano su tutta la  _Mezzaluna,_  lasciando che il fresco s’impadronisse per un attimo della scena.  
La “Mezzaluna”, così i ragazzi del quartiere chiamavano quel pezzetto di verde del parco di North Point, tra Industrial Park e il West End – la zona più antica di Boston. Ovviamente era chiamata così perché aveva _davvero_  la forma di una mezzaluna, immersa quasi completamente nel mare; così che potevi guardare il cielo sgombro, il verde degli alberi e del prato rasato di fresco, il mare tranquillo della baia e, solo in lontananza, i celebri palazzoni in mattoni rossi.  
Uno di quei palazzoni, soprattutto, era stato l’inizio di ogni cosa.  
Hanamichi guardò verso Est, oltre il ponte e il porto, oltre gli ingarbugliati asfalti di Nashua Street e Martha Road, dove sapeva esserci il grande complesso del  _Massachusetts General Hospital_ , dove – qualche anno prima – era giunto con nonnino al seguito e un miscuglio di emozioni che andavano dall’eccitazione frenetica alla paura cieca.  
Lì a Boston, dove tutto era iniziato, dove aveva conosciuto persone che avrebbero cambiato la sua vita e dove aveva preso forma il più grande progetto del mondo.  
Hanamichi si era chiesto spesso se quello non era stato tutto un piano machiavellico e ben congeniato del destino per fargli capire che il Giappone proprio non andava, per un possibile futuro; aveva vissuto a Boston per mesi, trovandosi così inaspettatamente bene da impensierirsi: vivere con il nonnino, con Hiroshi e Naoko, il Centro e tutta la gentaglia che aveva incontrato… persino le difficoltà un tempo insormontabili della lingua sembravano ora solo piccoli scogli facilmente arginabili. Anche se si era quasi maledetto per averlo pensato, aveva vissuto splendidi momenti in cui Kanagawa e lo Shohoku, Mito e tutti gli altri si sintonizzavano a malapena sulle sue frequenze, limitandosi ad apparire e sparire nel campo della sua mente, come offuscati dalla nebbia. Quando poi era ritornato, i suoi due mondi si erano fusi perfettamente l’uno nell’altro, come se non fossero mai state due cose distinte.  
Dopotutto la vita andava così: piani paralleli della tua esistenza ti avvolgono come strati, uno sull’altro, sfiorandosi senza toccarsi; accade però, quando si è molto bravi o molto fortunati, che questi strati riescono a coincidere e a sciogliersi, poi, l’uno nell’altro, creando una perfetta sintonia di “vite”. Il se stesso di Kanagawa aveva camminato al fianco dell’Hanamichi di Boston, quello maturo e diverso, per un bel po’.  
Forse in qualche misura, era quella cosa lì la felicità: stare bene sempre e comunque, in qualsiasi vestito tu ti sia cucito nel tempo e in qualunque ambiente la vita ti abbia gettato.  
Tuttavia, anche il migliore degli incanti si spezza e lui si era ritrovato a guardare alle sue due realtà come fosse stato affetto da bipolarismo. E aveva dovuto scegliere.  
Di solito, in questi casi, la scelta era imprescindibilmente legata ai fattori che avrebbero reso più  comoda una delle due realtà. Lui, non essendo poi nulla di speciale rispetto al resto del globo (anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta), aveva deciso in base a due fattori quasi banali, ma fondamentali perché diametralmente opposti: una scoperta – forse la peggiore che il suo onnipresente destino poteva mandargli dietro per generare uno scossone nella sua esistenza – e una lettera che ora teneva ancora tra le dita come se fosse il più prezioso dei consigli; veniva dal Giappone ed era rappresentata da una misera frase in mezzo a un foglio bianco, con una scrittura corsiva davvero illeggibile, se non la si conosceva così bene.  
   
_Sbrigati a tornare a Kanagawa._  
_ Aya_  
   
La firma era posta scompostamente in un angolino, ma lui era riuscito a leggerla comunque.  
Hanamichi sorrise, mettendo via il foglio spiegazzato.  
La prospettiva di ritornare per raccogliere tempesta di tutto il vento che aveva sparpagliato in giro lo terrorizzava. D’altro canto, lo terrorizzava pure l’idea di restarsene lì, senza nulla a cui tenesse davvero; non dopo quello che aveva scoperto.  
Così alla fine aveva deciso quasi senza farlo davvero, con la paura a serrargli la gola e un gomitolo di ricordi e sogni che si aggrovigliavano.  
« _Back to the future_ » fece con un sospiro, mentre si alzava e si scrollava via la polvere dai pantaloncini chiari; guardò di sfuggita l’orologio verde-fosforescente (o “obbrobrio”, come l’aveva etichettato Hiroshi a suo tempo) e fece due rapidi calcoli: forse era persino in tempo ad agguantare l’ultimo aereo per il Sol Levante… ghignò all’idea dell’infarto che avrebbero preso quelli di Kanagawa al suo arrivo improvviso e decise finalmente di avviarsi verso casa, visto che cominciava anche a fare freddo.  
In bicicletta non era così complicato farsi tutto l’O’ Brien Highway, anche se era giusto un attimo contro la legge; doveva poi attraversare il Nasuha Street Park e fare altri pochi metri. Casa suaera praticamente schiacciata tra un grosso palazzone scrostato e l’ospedale dove Anzai aveva dovuto operarsi e poi fare riabilitazione; doveva ammettere che era stata una grande fortuna trovare un annuncio del proprietario di un appartamento così vicino alla struttura, anche se poi se n’era pentito praticamente l’istante successivo. L’essere che corrispondeva al nome di  _Naoko Abe_  si era dimostrato tutto “miele&coccole” per l’intera permanenza del nonnino, per poi tirare fuori il lato sadico che lui aveva dovuto sorbirsi per taaaanti mesi, quando Anzai era ritornato in Giappone.  
Hanamichi buttò la bicicletta un po’ a caso nel caotico parcheggio – la verità era che tutte le casupole all’ombra del modernissimo ospedale giacevano ignorate dal mondo, ecco perché l’affitto era così basso – e alzò la testa verso gli ultimi piani: dalla luce stroboscopica che fuoriusciva a intermittenza dalla finestra del quinto piano, poteva presupporre che Naoko fosse in casa. Con il solito epiteto sussurrato, si fece di corsa le millanta rampe di scale, visto che la mancanza di un ascensore aveva proprio deciso che lui dovesse proprio mantenersi in forma, e arrivò alla porta di casa come se avesse perso un polmone e magari qualche altro organo per strada.  
Una delle cose più strane accadute in quel periodo era che la parola “casa” aveva sviluppato risvolti molto diversi dal passato: per esempio, anche se ci aveva davvero provato, non gli riusciva proprio di chiamare “casa” quell’ammasso di parquet e spazi strategici che gli dava un tetto sopra la testa; che poi il tutto fosse ben nascosto sotto il consueto  _disordine alla Hanamichi_  non cambiava proprio un bel niente.  
Buttò le chiavi dell’ingresso sul minuscolo tavolino – anche lui strategicamente collocato a ficcarsi in un fianco tutte le volte che entrava – e mandò il giaccone a morire su una piccola montagnetta di vestiti variamente sporchi che si accumulava paurosamente su un lato; qualunque cosa provassero a farfugliare i suoi “ospiti”, il suo era un disordine ponderatamente organizzato in modo da fargli ritrovare tutte le cose basilari alla sopravvivenza. Per esempio, la birra ormai calda e furbescamente piazzata fuori dal frigorifero, era stata messa lì giusto per soddisfare la sua enorme sete del momento.  
In un certo senso aveva anche doti da veggente.  
Quelle erano le inattaccabili illusioni che si era creato ad arte per rimanere vivo in quel luogo infernale. Sia chiaro: lui amava Boston, il campo, il cielo, i panini di Joe blabla, però quella casa rimaneva un incubo comunque.  
Hanamichi si sfilò le scarpe da ginnastica che avevano decisamente visto ere geologiche migliori e si avviò a piedi scalzi nel paradiso della sua camera, in fondo al lungo corridoio di un rilassante e delicato  _blu elettrico_ , da non confondere col più opaco blu di Persia o il più scuro blu cobalto che nello Stato delle cose futili erano così  _out._  
«Finalmente ti sei degnato di ritornare?»  
Ritornò indietro di qualche passo e si sporse nella prima stanza del corridoio color blu eccetera eccetera, dove un ragazzo dai capelli che avrebbero mandato in tilt l’intero arcobaleno lo fulminò con un tentativo mal riuscito di occhiata malvagia.  
«Ero al parco» replicò, scrollando le spalle.  
Il ragazzo ritornò al suo videogioco – dove nel frattempo una fusione tra un nano e una pianta era alle prese con un feroce branco di funghi assassini – e sospirò «Potresti trasferirtici… in questa stagione dormire sotto un cartone non dovrebbe essere poi così pericoloso» gli fece notare, senza staccare occhi dallo schermo.  
«Mi sembra un’ottima idea!»  
L’avventura dell’intrepido Mezzonanopianta contro i brutti funghi carnivori fu messa in pausa e l’Uomo Multicolor si mise a guardarlo: dopotutto era lui che raccoglieva la posta, essendo il padrone di casa, quindi aveva notato la lettera di una certa “Ayako Moroi” dal Giappone, anche se aveva fatto finta di essere cieco come al solito. Il silenzio si spalmò tra di loro per qualche microsecondo, ma tanto Hanamichi sapeva che sarebbe crollato perché la capacità di Naoko di mantenere un silenzio indifferente era da Guinness; gli ricordava fin troppo un altro misantropo muto dall’altra parte dell’oceano.  
Infatti, tempo tre minuti e capitolò con un sospiro che avrebbe sentito pure il loro vicino.  
«Ho deciso di ritornare in Giappone» fece, con voce atona.  
Lui aveva presente quei film altamente melodrammatici dove c’era la scena dell’ex-eroe che tornava alla vecchia vita, dopo essersi invariabilmente ritirato da una qualsiasi professione random; di solito lo faceva perché qualche catastrofe naturale a scelta era pronta ad abbattersi sulla sua ex-città e, di conseguenza, la popolazione universale lo richiamava alla sua ex-vita, insieme a tutti i problemi che l’avevano costellata. Ora, a giudicare da quella lettera, la valangabarraesplosionebarradistruzionetotale s’era appena abbattuta sul villaggio e lui, l’ex eroe in pensione, era stato riarruolato per… beh,  _fare qualcosa._  O magari Ayako aveva solo voglia di rivederlo dopo sei mesi di assenza, chissà.  
Comunque Naoko lo guardò come a dire “chissenefrega” e lui si avviò nuovamente per il corridoio, borbottando qualcosa che forse neanche lui sapeva.  
«Parti!» Gli urlò dietro l’Uomo Multicolor, dopo aver aspettato che fosse sulla soglia di camera sua, e Hanamichi chiuse la porta con un sorriso: Naoko era a conoscenza di tutti i casini che aveva passato, tutta la sofferenza e la pazienza che aveva speso, goccia dopo goccia, per riparare l’irreparabile; a volte pensava anche di aver voluto vedere cose che neanche erano esistite davvero. Guardò per qualche istante una foto stropicciata, lasciata a sbiadire in un angolo vuoto della stanza: il suo cipiglio scocciato era accanto a un sorriso sardonico, congelato nel tempo assieme al buffo balzo del cuore che accompagnava sempre quella visione: il sorriso di Hiroshi Kanzaki sembrava ricordargli che, un tempo, aveva avuto un potere talmente solido su di lui da spingerlo a fare follie; gli occhi chiari erano sempre quelli dalla “sfumatura strana e malinconica”, mentre i lunghi capelli castani continuavano a ricadere scomposti sul viso abbronzato. Sempre lui, sempre lui da anni, eppure… erano bastate poche settimane a distruggere qualsiasi cosa: non solo una storia ormai già agli albori, ma anche l’immagine che avrebbe potuto preservarsi nel tempo. Hanamichi fece qualche passo e la afferrò, strappandola con un gesto netto e sicuro.  
Come gli aveva detto Naoko, una sera che erano lì a guardare Actionfilm e mangiare pizza:  “ _Basta che tu faccia quello che ti rende più felice; non si tratta di felicità in assoluto, solo di… gradi di felicità maggiore, ecco”._  
Sapeva essere intelligente quello schizzato, ogni tanto.  
Sebbene non fosse felicità, quella sensazione di leggerezza che gli riempiva l’animo, sapeva cosa fare per raggiungere almeno un po’ di serenità; e quella foto era soltanto l’inizio.  
   
Quando Hanamichi mise piede in Giappone, quasi si aspettò un terremoto istantaneo pronto a distruggere tutto il Continente. E non tanto per il fatto che fosse ritornato dopo tanto tempo vissuto col Mostro Americano, ma più per il miracolo di essere sopravvissuto a un altro viaggio con quel trabiccolo volante. Se di solito si ringraziava la propria terra di averci riaccolto, lui in quel momento la stava ringraziando semplicemente per avergli permesso di non schiantarsi al suolo come un grosso uccello spennato. E dire che quei cosi, tutto sommato, potevano essere pure comodi se si soprassedeva per un attimo sul fatto che fossero piccole trappole asfissianti sospese nel vuoto assoluto.  
Comunque, passato il momento di terrore, passò qualche istante in silenziosa contemplazione delle piste di atterraggio e degli aerei che decollavano nel cielo turchino: ritornare gli aveva sempre fatto quell’effetto di  _sospensione_ , ma ora era diverso.  
Ora era definitivo.  
Pensò a quella parola con lentezza, quasi come gli facesse paura, poi lo stomaco ebbe la meglio e pensò anche che sbranarsi un intero mammifero potesse essere un rito di bentornato piuttosto soddisfacente. Mentre si avviava al bar dell’aeroporto, accontentandosi per altro di un microscopico panino, gli venne in mente di guardare il suo orologio da polso le cui lancette sembravano più narcotizzate di lui.  
«Merda» sibilò, quasi gli andava di traverso il succo che stava bevendo.  
Era stato quel deficiente arcobalenato a prendere il biglietto e  gli veniva il forte sospetto che ne avesse preso uno a caso tanto per toglierselo dalle palle; ora, dopo un viaggio legato come un insaccato al sedile – ormai le hostess di quella linea erano diventate piuttosto reattive ai suoi momenti “buttiamoci dal portellone in allegria” – si ritrovava in un aeroporto semivuoto alle _sei del mattino_. Di conseguenza, il suo scopo primario era quello di lanciare un allarme generale per il Supremo Ritorno e farsi raccattare per tornare alla civiltà.  
Nello stesso istante in cui Steve Nash – il più grande Playmaker della storia – ebbe la brillante idea di  _schiantarsi_  a canestro, perdendosi un braccio per strada, Akira Sendo andò a salutare il pavimento polveroso di camera sua, borbottando qualcosa a proposito di un allarme nucleare che era evidentemente esploso in camera sua. Brancolò per qualche altra ora nel buio, poi afferrò al volo il cellulare sul comodino, sbadigliando come un ippopotamo.  
«P-pronto?» grugnì, senza manco darsi la pena di aprire occhio.  
Dall’altra parte, Hanamichi mandò i suoi al cielo «Buongiorno, raggio di sole!» Esclamò, prendendolo per il culo con tono seccato.  
Attimi di silenzio: poteva quasi sentire i criceti che si mettevano in moto sulla loro bella ruotina, sotto quei capelli assurdi che si ritrovava.  
«Hana!» Urlò quello, quando finalmente ogni neurone tornò al proprio posto.  
Probabilmente anche il vecchietto sordo che faceva la spola tra i taxi e l’aeroporto là fuori doveva averlo sentito. Comunque sempre meglio di niente: per un instante aveva avuto l’assurda sensazione che non si ricordasse di lui. Hanamichi scacciò i pensieri depressivi che non si conciliavano poi molto con la sua natura da perfetto megalomane – anche se non lo era veramente più da tempo – e sbuffò «Alla buon’ora…»  
Akira ridacchiò, poi represse un nuovo sbadiglio.«Senti, mi fa sempre tanto piacere sentirti, ma ormai dovresti aver capito che dall’America al Giappone c’è giusto quel giorno di differenza e... insomma… qui è l’alba!»  
La Scimmia ghignò «A me risulta che siano le sette e mezza, a essere precisi. L’orologio di Narita dice così!»  
Altri attimi di silenzio… insomma, in quanto a velocità di reazione il Porcospino stava migliorando.  
«Vuoi dire che sei tornato?» Gli fece poi, balbettando quasi.  
Ottimo, anche le capacità logico-deduttive stavano progredendo a vele spiegate!  
Hanamichi scrollò la testa con una risatina «Non mi risulta che a Boston ci sia un aeroporto con quel nome, ma non si sa mai! Posso tornare in America e controllare…» ironizzò, mentre dall’altra parte Sendo apriva finalmente occhio e si chiedeva se per caso non fosse impazzito definitivamente.  
«Ee purtroppo ho un favore da chiederti…» provò a dire il rosso, approfittando del silenzio intontito. «Beh…»  
«Sei venuto per restare?» Lo interruppe Akira, con un tono piuttosto strano.  
Hanamichi sospirò «Non lo so, non lo so davvero. Però voglio fare di tutto per provarci».  
«Questo può bastarmi… per ora» ridacchiò l’altro. «A-a-aspettami che arrivo» concluse con un sonoro sbadiglio.  
«See, domani... ho la sensazione che mi schioderò da qui la prossima settimana! Muoviti!» Replicò Hanamichi con una smorfia, prima di mettere giù. Nonostante tutto era davvero felice dell’accoglienza del sempre-sorridente Sendo, anche perché era sicuro che tutto il resto della banda non l’avrebbe accolto allo stesso modo.  Infatti, quando il suo spaventapasseri dai capelli a punta preferito varcò l’ingresso della sala d’attesa di un felice grigio-topo, lo accolse con un urlo belluino e un salto carpiato diritto sulle sue spalle. Inutile dire che finirono belli spalmati sul pavimento sotto lo sguardo di gente sbigottita che si dava gomitate nelle costole.  
Incontro focoso come al solito.  
«Possibile che ogni volta devo finire come un sacco di patate spiaccicato?» si lamentò Sendo, quando riuscì ad alzarsi.  
«Mostriamo il nostro amore al mondo,  _darling_ » ironizzò Hanamichi, mentre si avviavano verso l’uscita. Quasi cominciava già a sparare le solite battute sceme, ma una vista terribile gli mozzò la voce in gola.  
«Ok, quella cos’è?» Grugnì, con sguardo bellicoso.  
Akira sospirò, roteando gli occhi al cielo «È un auto. Sai… quell’aggeggio mobile che serve a spostarsi da punto A…»  
«Ahahah, simpatico» gli fece il verso guardando la “scatoletta con ruote” color sabbia, poi deglutì con l’aria di chi avrebbe preferito fare la Tokyo-Osaka a piedi: la verità era che “Akira Sendo” stava a “guidare” come il “Gorilla” stava a “gentilezza” e riprovare l’ebbrezza di un ottovolante stradale non era il massimo della sua ambizione giornaliera.  
«Beh, questo passa in convento comunque. Vattene a piedi!» Sbottò Akira, montando al posto del guidatore.  
Hanamichi non poté che lanciare un’ occhiata al cielo, sperando che quei lazzaroni di dèi fossero pronti a ripescarlo con una rete in caso di schianto, poi salì pregando in turco. Tempo dieci secondi e Akira partì con una sgommata, rischiando di tranciare via di netto il parchimetro sulla destra; insomma, partenza tranquilla come tutte le volte.  
«Ok, vorrei non spiaccicarmi come un moscerino e arrivare sano e salvo a casa, grazie».  
«Ma sì, ma sì…» lo assecondò l’altro, curvando manco fosse su una pista di rally.  
Alla fine arrivarono all’angolo di casa sua con una frenata da schianto e i capelli rizzati belli diritti sulla testa – almeno i suoi, visto che quelli del Porcospino erano evidentemente già abituati.  
Hanamichi si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza con cui si era allegramente impiccato cinque minuti prima e sospirò «Oh santo Odino, siamo vivi!» Esclamò, attirandosi un ovvio scappellotto sulla nuca.  
«Ma piantala! Piuttosto… c’era qualcosa che avrei dovuto dirti forse un pochetto prima…» tentennò Akira, con espressione colpevole.  
«Eh?»  
Hanamichi non fece in tempo a girarsi che sentì la porta aprirsi e sua madre venire fuori con una spesa in cibo da Guinness. Ora, Hanamichi sapeva che sua madre era particolarmente intuitiva per tutto quello che lo riguardava, ma che addirittura avesse saputo per magia del suo arrivo sembrava troppo persino per la “strega dell’ovest”. Si girò a fissare il Porcospino con aria interrogativa, poi smontò dall’auto, facendo venire un infarto alla povera madre che non sapeva nulla del suo ritorno in patria.  
Sendo, intanto, si limitò a ridacchiare, pronto a godersi l’ennesimo round tra  i Sakuragi, assolutamente certo dell’esito dello scontro. Si avviò mitemente a sedare la donna che sembrava pronta ad accoppare il suo redivivo – e presto decisamente morto – figlio.  
«Buongiorno, signora…»  
«Akira! Sia lodato Kami, sei riuscito a riportarlo all’ovile!» Esclamò col gran sorriso che lo metteva sempre a disagio. In realtà lui non aveva fatto un bel niente, ma ricordava fin troppo bene i suoi poderosi ganci per non essere d’accordo; così si limitò ad annuire a vuoto, perché tanto lei era già entrata tirandosi dietro Hanamichi per un orecchio.  
«Ahia, madre! Così me lo stacchi!» Sbraitò lui, prima di essere liberato solo una volta in salotto.  
«Così non scappi, razza di degenerato! Ti pesava troppo quella testa bacata per scrivermi?!»  
Hana spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra, a disagio «No… insomma, avevo da fare!»  
«Sì, sì, come non lo so… appresso a quell’altro sciagurato…» borbottò la signora Minami, muovendosi velocemente verso la cucina.  
Akira evitò accuratamente di notare il rossore che si spandeva su per il collo dell’amico e tossì brevemente: lo “sciagurato” in questione non era altri che Hiroshi Kanzaki, ex fidanzato di Hanamichi ed ex “ragazzo-modello”. Inutile dire che, da quando lo aveva piantato misteriosamente per fuggire negli States, i sentimenti verso di lui erano leggermente cambiati da quelle parti. In particolare, Minami Sakuragi si era sentita totalmente tradita da chi aveva ospitato come un figlio in casa propria; alle volte sembrava pronta a mollare tutto per partire e scovarlo ovunque fosse per farlo fuori.  
Dopo pochi mesi dalla rottura, quell’incosciente era partito anche lui alla volta dell’Oceano per cercarlo, cadendo in silenzio stampa fino a quel momento.  
Inutile dire che molti dell’ex gruppo erano pronti a prendersi il suo scalpo per quell’affronto.  
«Devi capire ancora quando lasciare stare l’orgoglio e startene buono… non puoi sprecare il tuo tempo in questo modo…» stava continuando a dire Minami, mentre ormai Hanamichi rinunciava al proposito di “saluto lampo” e si appollaiava sul braccio del divanetto a due posti con l’aria del martire. Sendo invece, prese al volo il tè che gli veniva offerto e si buttò con nonchalance estrema sul cuscino dall’aria morbida, ignorando appositamente l’occhiataccia fulminante del Figliol Prodigo.  
«E quel poveretto di Anzai? Non hai idea di quante volte abbia chiamato per avere tu notizie!» Sbottò ancora sua madre, come se passasse mentalmente in rassegna le persone che potevano aiutarla nella crociata “facciamo sentire in colpa mio figlio degenere”. Non sapeva che la cosa non era poi così difficile, considerando lo stato mentale di quel poveraccio che, quasi all’istante, fece un’espressione così mortificata che Sendo prese quasi in esame l’idea di proteggerlo dal fuoco incrociato.  _Quasi_  però, sottolineò a se stesso mentre continuava a bere il tè in silenzio: dopotutto se lo meritava di essere un po’ strapazzato; poteva sempre dargli una spalla su cui piangere dopo.  
«D-davvero?» Stava balbettando invece Hanamichi. «Io… io lo chiamerò…» borbottò, a testa bassa.  
Minami scosse la testa, poi guardò Sendo «E voi cosa ne pensate di questo colpo di genio?»  
Akira ghignò «Abbiamo messo su un piano di torture seriamente notevole» ironizzò e nemmeno tanto, mentre Hanamichi sbuffava.  
Per la prima volta Minami provò a sorridere, poi rise apertamente sciogliendo l’espressione dura e la tensione nella stanza «Siete sempre i soliti! Meno male che ti occuperai tu di lui, Akira, almeno sono sicuro che non partirà per l’India da un momento all’altro!»  
«Giuro di dargli una botta in testa nel caso!»  
Mentre ridevano come ossessi, Hanamichi cadde come al solito dal pero e capì che il suo  _caro amico_ aveva di nuovo “dimenticato” di dirgli qualche cosa di fondamentale.  
«Di che diavoo state parlando?» Sbottò, beccandosi un colpo in testa da sua madre che assomigliava sempre di più a un Gorilla in gonnella.  
«Hanamichi Sakuragi non parlare con quel tono! Cosa credi avrei dovuto fare con una camera vuota e polverosa?»  
Non finì di parlare che Hanamichi si alzò come un tornado e scappò per il corridoio, fino alla stanza in fondo: se il poster dello Shohoku sulla porta era sempre li, l’interno vedeva alcuni piccoli cambiamenti che gli facevano capire che quella stanza non era più sua: vestiti sconosciuti sulla sedia, oggetti non suoi sulla scrivania…  
«Cos’hai fatto?» Sbottò, già pronto alla guerra, ma Minami era dietro di lui con un’espressione ancora più agguerrita «L’ho affittata e non permetterti di farmi sentire in colpa, sai?» Grugnì, piantandogli l’indice contro. «Sono stata sola per sei mesi e lavoro così tanto che la casa rischiava di diventare un disastro… una persona in casa è un grande aiuto, dovresti saperlo ormai!» Spiegò con molto buon senso, ma ovviamente non c’è peggior sordo di chi non vuol sentire.  
«Cioè, mi hai sostituito?» Replicò infatti lui, con la sua logica da scimmia.  
Sendo rise, mentre la madre sbuffava.  
«Non ridere delle mie disgrazie, tu. Perché non me lo hai detto subito?»  
L’altro scosse la testa «Non credevo l’avresti presa così Hana, l’ha fatto anche mia madre con la mia stanza e in effetti è utilissimo sia per l’economia che per l’aiuto in casa…» provò a dire con ragionevolezza, ma quello scosse a testa.  
«Ma tu non vivi più a casa tua, io sì!»  
«Bello che tu te ne ricordi solo ora… se avessi avuto un numero a cui chiamare, te ne avrei parlato subito invece di fare le cose di nascosto» ribatté Minami e davvero a quello non c’era molto da rispondere.   
«E ora dove dovrei andare?» Detta la frase fatidica, Hanamichi cominciò a sudare freddo quando vide che su entrambi i visi fiorirono due identici ghigni, seguiti da occhiata rapida e indolore.  
«Ah, no. Cioè, Aki io ti voglio bene, però come coinquilini non funzioneremmo molto…» cominciò, capendo al volo l’idea che quei due sciagurati avevano avuto.  
Sendo scosse le spalle «Da quando è partita Rika ho una stanza libera in più, puoi farci quello che ti pare… e poi io lavoro e vado al’università, non ci sono quasi mai…» spiegò. Rika era il fratello maggiore di Akira, convolato a nozze solo pochi mesi prima.  
Minami annuì con foga, ma Hanamichi capì tutto quello che c’era da capire: nonostante le bizzarrie, Sendo era di gran lunga il più assennato di loro, secondo solo al Gorilla; sapeva che sua madre, in quel modo, sperava non solo che lui potesse mettergli del sale in zucca ma, soprattutto,  _controllarlo._  
Una balia, insomma, e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente.  
«Non la voglio una balia» rispose freddamente, mentre cominciava ad arrabbiarsi; si spostò verso il salotto e incrociò le braccia al petto con espressione ostinata.  
Quella volta però, fu Sendo ad accigliarsi «Non voglio farti da carceriere Hana, sono qui semplicemente per darti una mano. Ovvio che non ti permetterò di fare qualche cazzata, però da qui a dire una cosa del genere… se non ti fidi di me, non capisco perché mi hai chiamato» replicò, fissandolo più duramente del solito.  
Hanamichi lo guardò e sospirò: non aveva mai voluto offendere Akira, tanto più che aveva chiamato lui per primo perché davvero si fidava ciecamente del suo giudizio. E poi vivere direttamente con uno del gruppo avrebbe aiutato la full-immersion nel suo vecchio mondo. Come se quel sospirò avesse decretato la sua sconfitta, Minami sorrise e poi lo abbracciò «Sono felice che tu abbia capito… sai che sono tua madre e ti conosco; ti farà bene, credimi» fece con aria furba. «Ti voglio bene».  
Hana scrollò la testa «Minami Maeda, sei una strega!» Ironizzò, usando di proposito il suo nome da ragazza. «Ti voglio bene anch’io…»  
Sendo sorrise, poi gettò un’occhiata allo strambo orologio al muro fatto dal padre di Hanamichi anni prima – quadrante ovale, rosso fuoco, e lancette gialle con numeri in tinta – e annunciò «Bene, dovremmo andare che ho un mucchio di cosa da fare! E ormai non sto più nella pelle, non vedo l’ora che incontri gli altri!»  
Hanamichi fissò la sua espressione giuliva con l’aria da suicida: se Akira Sendo era così felice, voleva dire solo una cosa: non gli aveva detto tutto, di nuovo.  
«Ti odio» gli mimò alle spalle della madre, tutta affaccendata nel caricarli di cibo fatto in casa.  
Quando ritornarono in macchina erano ormai pronti ala nuova vita da “conviventi”.  
«Andiamo?» Chiese Sendo infilando la chiave nel’accensione.  
«Hn» Grugnì Hanamichi, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Kami, in che guaio si era cacciato.  
Intanto Minami, davanti alla camera del figlio, scrollava la testa sconsolata ma anche fiduciosa: avrebbe tanto voluto rivedere Hanamichi felice come un tempo, prima di Hiro e delle sue idee, all’epoca dello Shohoku. Magari  adesso avrebbe potuto sviluppare un qualche legame anche con quello che era il suo nuovo “figlio adottivo”, pensò mentre guardava la foto del nuovo inquilino di casa Sakuragi.  
Se quello scemo non fosse stato troppo preso dalla sua finta tragedia, avrebbe notato un altro paio di indizi che gli sarebbero piaciuti: in un angolo della sua stanza, se ne stava una palla da basket rattoppata e, sulla sedia, una divisa delle medie con un bel dieci tatuato sulle spalle.  
Minami sospirò di nuovo e la piegò sul letto: ci voleva solo tempo adesso, tempo e preghiere. Che tutto tornasse, finalmente, alla  _normalità._  
   
Casa Sendo era appostata su due piani a pochi passi dal mare nei pressi del Ryonan; le pareti erano dipinte di una tonalità di blu tale da renderle perfettamente visibili anche dallo spazio. Questo non solo perché Sendo Sr. era un fan sfegatato del Ryonan – tanto da essersi dipinto ciuffi di capelli di  _blu,_ l’anno storico in cui Akira si era iscritto –, ma anche perché sostanzialmente tutti i Sendo erano tipi eccentrici. Se si voleva un attimo soprasedere sul capo famiglia, si potevano contare una sorella che andava in giro come una fusion di new punk e doll girl, un fratello che sembrava tutto fuorché un giapponese – considerando l’altezza da semi-gigante, i capelli biondi e le lenti per occhi appositamente blu – e una madre stilista, vestita sempre come se scendesse da una passerella di Milano o Parigi. Poi, se si andava proprio a guardare il Porcospino… Hanamichi entrò nell’ingresso  e si guardò intorno: primo, possedeva un ordine da ossessivo-compulsivo all’ultimo stadio, il che lo metteva in diretta collisione con gli altri Sendo; secondo, mangiava come un ruminante della peggior specie, vivendo di vegetali e altra roba verde simile.  
«Eccoci qui» annunciò allegro il padrone di casa, spostando le valigie ordinatamente in un angolo. «Vuoi un caffè?»  
Ecco, dulcis in fundo: il caffè. Sendo era un inguaribile, inestimabile, inaffondabile c _affeinomane._ Per lui che aveva vissuti in America la cosa poteva anche non sembrare totalmente folle, ma dal punto di vista di un giapponese Sendo era sulla via buona del manicomio: non solo il caffè era costoso, ma anche elevato a maggiore causa di nevrosi europea – loro erano giusto un poco nazionalisti –, oltre al fatto che il suo profumo era considerato disgustevole. Insomma, pappa cattiva che invece Akira ingurgitava più e meglio di tè o sakè; il fatto poi che su di lui agisse come un calmante era persino inquietante.  
La sua risposta fu un chiaro “no” contornato di smorfie schifate, mentre Sendo si diede un buon quarto d’ora per gustarsi il suo petrolio liquido.  
«La camera è quella a destra» gli gridò Akira, quando Hanamichi arrivò in corridoio. «La casa la conosci benissimo, quindi sai che hai la finestra grande eccetera. Sai anche le regole di casa: se fumi, ti caccio di casa» ironizzò, ma con sguardo serio.  
Ah già, altra cosa interessante era che si faceva martire di qualsiasi crociata salutista, ignorando appositamente il fatto che il suo adorato caffè era sulla lista nera di ogni vera campagna pro salute. A ogni buon conto, Hanamichi annuì e d’altronde non sembrava il caso di rischiare di finire in stazione a dormire: ormai era troppo vecchio per quello, nei suoi vent’anni di vita. Di conseguenza si limitò a prendere il borsone e avviarsi alla sua nuova stanza… finendo lungo disteso sul pavimento con le gambe semi-mozzate.  
Maledetto  _open space._  
Si girò a maledire quella dannata isoletta al centro della cucina –che poi era un basso muretto che divideva il salotto dalla cucina – e maledì anche Hitomi Sendo e le sue idee da “donna moderna”; da ben tre anni rischiava di perderci le gambe! E anche i Sendo Brothers non sembravano granché abituati alla cosa.  
«Quando diavolo lo eliminate sto maledetto coso?» Sbottò e Akira rise «Rika voleva, ma se mamma torna e non lo vede le viene un infarto» fece guardandolo con espressione compassionevole. «Comunque ormai anche Fukuda ha capito che lì c’è un ostacolo, tu quando imparerai?» Lo stuzzicò, facendolo inevitabilmente infiammare.  
Hanamichi saltò su come una molla «Strano che il carciofo sia arrivato a tale deduzione scientifica» grugnì, fiondandosi in camera con un diavolo per capello.  
Sendo scosse la testa: passavano gli anni e quello restava un libro aperto, tanto era semplice da capire. La questione di Hiroshi poteva anche averlo aiutato a mettere su un po’ di barriere, ma la sua essenza più profonda restava quella di un ragazzo semplice e, per quello, facile da ferire.  
Sperava solo che fosse diventato più bravo ad evitare i guai.  
Un suono attutito gli annunciò una chiamata persa: il display brillava, mentre il numero di Akagi scattava a intermittenza. Forse avrebbe dovuto avvisare almeno uno del gruppo o lo avrebbero fatto fuori… l’idea di dover chiamare proprio Akagi però, non lo metteva esattamente di buon umore, visto l’ultimo scontro che avevano avuto. Con un ultimo sospiro e un’occhiata alla porta chiusa del bagno, Akira alzò la cornetta e digitò il primo numero che gli venisse in mente.  
Quando Hanamichi uscì dalla doccia, storpiando una nota canzone americana col suo inglese maccheronico, Sendo era già fuggito verso altri ameni lidi, lasciando un biglietto vergato velocemente con la sua scrittura indecifrabile:  
   
_Sono scappato al lavoro (in ritardo, come al solito)._  
_Nel frigo ci sono solo cose “da pecora”._  
_Arrangiati. A dopo._  
_Tua moglie._  
   
“Tua moglie”, lesse Hanamichi con un cipiglio da guerra: Akira Sendo sarebbe morto molto, molto presto.  
Sbottando all’indirizzo delle carote e delle insalate che troneggiavano sui ripiani del frigorifero, Hanamichi decise che avrebbe fatto una spesa colossale delle più grandi schifezze che gli venissero in mente. E avrebbe costretto Akira a mangiarle, per vendetta. Mentre si arrovellava in idee assurde, Hanamichi alzò nasino sulla bacheca posta proprio accanto all’elettrodomestico, piena di ogni cosa: vagò su frammenti di ricordi passati, sulle foto de vecchio Ryonan, del campionato, del liceo, delle vacanze al mare dove lui non c’era – quelle facevano parecchio male, dovette ammetterselo – prima di fermasi su una particolare foto che fece precipitare a terra il cucchiaio pieno di yogurt che aveva in bocca fino a due secondi prima.  
«Oh, Kami» fece solo, mentre anche la foto cadeva silenziosamente sul pavimento.  
   
Rukawa richiuse lo schedario con un tonfo sordo e un mal di testa da Guinness dei primati. Sapeva benissimo che tutti i documenti sparpagliati in quel ufficio non potevano fare altro che stare lì a impolverarsi, sottolineando ancora una volta i fallimenti che si stavano accumulando impietosamente tra le loro righe, tuttavia passava almeno un’ora delle sue mattinate a spulciarli alacremente, come in attesa che un lampo di genio gli confermasse di aver dimenticato un dettaglio importante.  
Si alzò strusciando la sedia sul pavimento scheggiato e bevve un po’ del caffè che Akira Sendo insisteva a regalargli ogni settimana; in realtà continuava a preferire il tè, soprattutto quello verde, però doveva ammettere che quella bevanda forte riusciva a mettergli in moto il cervello.  
Peccato che quella non fosse una di quelle volte.  
Rukawa posò lentamente la tazzina in ceramica rossa – taglia rigorosamente europea, come raccomandava il loro cultore di kohii – e sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi: quella si preannunciava come un’altra giornata di scazzo totale, tanto più che nuove notizie cattive sarebbero arrivate dai rifornimenti; dopo tanti mesi riusciva persino a fiutare i fallimenti, gli entravano nelle ossa come un lama ben affilata alla quale era però anestetizzato da tempo.  
«Kaede» lo salutò Hina, mentre entrava senza bussare. «Senti, i tecnici del campo dicono che alcuni dei canestri sono un po’ pericolanti e chiedono se possono intervenire» disse in fretta, spuntando una lista della piccola cartellina che si portava sempre dietro.  
Rukawa la fissò per un attimo: i corti capelli biondi erano fermati da una fascia colorata che le scopriva il viso sottile e i grandi occhi azzurri; la divisa sportiva che indossava recava ovunque il marchio del Centro di cui ormai lui ne aveva piene le tasche. Hina era stata una delle prime allenatrici e anche una delle poche che aveva dimostrato grande capacità di adattamento e di duro lavoro, aiutandolo più di chiunque altro; se Rukawa non fosse stato così diffidente, avrebbe potuto quasi considerarla un’amica. Fu proprio quel pensiero a fargli esprimere il primo sorrisino – e forse l’ultimo – della giornata, anche se amaro e tagliente come tutti i suoi sorrisi.  
«Mmhsì, certo. Tanto continuerà a non giocarci nessuno, ma fa pure…» replicò, mentre la ragazza lo scrutava con attenzione come ogni volta; poi fermò la mano che scriveva e rilesse l’ordine con un cipiglio, come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa.  
Rukawa mantenne il sorrisino e si appoggiò al tavolino del caffè, aspettando: aveva sempre la sensazione che lei o gli altri pochi sopravvissuti del Centro si trattenessero dal dirgli qualunque qualcosa; un rimprovero, un consiglio, un’idea… in cuor suo Rukawa aspettava quel qualcosa che non veniva mai. Puntualmente.  
Era lui il capo, sembravano dire con gli occhi, era lui ad avere ogni responsabilità.  
Ed era lui a fallire, ogni volta e più palesemente della precedente.  
Infatti Hina si limitò ad annuire «Ah, è tornato» disse poi, trattenendo a stento un sorriso, così come Rukawa tratteneva a stento uno sbuffo, mentre lei usciva chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
_La piaga del Centro,_ come ormai lo chiamava nella sua testa, era un ragazzino di quindici anni che passava ogni giorno, ormai da due mesi, a chiedergli di iscriversi. Un tempo quella determinazione gli sarebbe pure piaciuta, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma ora lo irritava semplicemente.  
Si prese qualche secondo per afferrare il suo “bicchiere da allenamento” con la mano destra, ruotarlo lentamente con un movimento di polso e riposarlo lentamente sul ripiano – magari nello stesso posto da cui l’aveva preso – per poi decidere di andare incontro alla prima bega del giorno.  
E la mattina era iniziata solo da un’ora, evviva.  
Kuomi Amane era appunto appostato davanti al cancello, sorvegliato a vista da Kato, che lo fissava con un fintissimo sguardo arcigno.  
Quando lo videro si illuminarono quasi allo stesso modo.  
«Holà, Kaede!» Lo salutò ironico e con un gran sorrisone. Il fatto che lo chiamasse per nome, lasciava capire quanto tempo avesse passato lì davanti, a rompere le palle a tutti loro.  
Kato guardò dall’uno all’altro, poi sospirò «Io vado a fare pulizie, non fate troppa baldoria voi due» raccomandò rassegnato: sia lui che gli altri allenatori avrebbero voluto vedere un segno di ripresa, anche solo l’iscrizione di un solo coraggioso giocatore, ma le condizioni economiche e sociali sembravano non permetterlo. Tutto quello aveva finito per scoraggiare persino uno come Kaede che reagiva in modo tutto suo, ossia con una freddezza glaciale che coinvolgeva tutti loro rendendoli impacciati e tristi. In tutta verità, lui sperava quasi che Kuomi ci riuscisse a far breccia in quel muro di ghiaccio.  
«Ma non c’hai nient’altro da fare tu?» Grugnì Rukawa, come per un dialogo già scritto. Dopotutto quella frase era come un saluto tra loro.  
Kuomi lo abbagliò con un nuovo sorriso «No e lo sai: genitori morti e vita da ex teppistello» spiegò con tranquillità. La sua vita non era stata per niente facile e la morte dei suoi l’avevano segnato al punto da spingerlo a lasciare la scuola e scegliere la strada; tuttavia aveva imparato a riprendere controllo dei suoi desideri e lui sapeva che voleva giocare a basket. E sapeva anche che voleva giocare lì, non in una scuola: il Centro Hikerashi era stato fondato per togliere i ragazzi dalla strada, per aiutarli e lui voleva fare la sua parte. In fondo credeva quasi di poter aiutare persino Kaede Rukawa e la profonda malinconia che a quanto pare lo caratterizzava; conosceva abbastanza di lui da sapere che non era sempre stato così.  
Rukawa sospirò «Ti ripeto che questo Centro è chiuso. Non abbiamo le possibilità di renderlo operativo adesso e tu saresti solo un impiccio» buttò lì, spiegando persino troppo. In qualche modo a quella piccola piaga lo doveva, visto come se ne stava piantato lì a ogni ora. Però a tutto c’era un limite.  
«Così non fai altro che farlo marcire, Rukawa!» Sbottò il ragazzo e lo sguardo dell’altro si oscurò: eccolo quel limite che non bisognava superare, quello in cui si recriminava il suo lavoro, un lavoro che gli era piombato tra capo e collo e che non aveva mai desiderato. Lui manteneva in piedi il relitto del sogno di una persona che non ci aveva messo poi tanto a gettarlo come carta straccia; lui l’aveva solo raccolto e ora ne stava subendo tutte le conseguenze.  
«Non voglio certo starmene qui a farmi insegnare come si lavora» replicò con fredda calma, mentre sentiva il polso che già cominciava a tremargli; maledetto polso ultrasensibile che gli faceva da spia delle emozioni.  
Kuomi impallidì maledicendosi interiormente: sapeva che Kaede era suscettibile sull’argomento e ciò nonostante continuava a stuzzicarlo; eppure solo allora notava il fuoco che gli nasceva nelle iridi e la voglia di colpire, come se tornasse alla vita; e capiva come doveva essere stato, ai tempi dello Shohoku di cui tanto aveva sentito parlare.  
«Scusa io…»  
«Non ho altro da dire, vattene a casa» concluse, sbattendogli il portone in faccia.  
Kuomi sospirò e si avviò per la strada, continuando a pensare ai celebri episodi che circolavano come voci insistenti per la spiaggia di Junai: Kaede Rukawa e Hanamichi Sakuragi, le due spine nel fianco e i due talenti naturali dello Shohoku.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto vederli almeno una volta come li avevano visti tutti i ragazzi di Kanagawa, a ricostruire dalle ceneri il nome di una squadra sconfitta da sempre su tutta la linea.  
Subito dopo aver cacciato il solito rompiscatole Rukawa ritornò velocemente al suo ufficio, scrutando da vicino il tremore che si spandeva dal palmo della mano fino al gomito.  
«Cazzo» esalò, buttandosi in poltrona e aspettando che finisse; erano passati molti mesi, un anno, eppure quel maledetto polso continuava a vibrare ogni volta. Continuava a bruciargli come niente nella sua vita prima di allora.  
Al pensiero di quella maledetta mattina, della corsa in ospedale e del basket avrebbe dovuto cadere nello sconforto più totale, anche se ormai il peggio – se così si poteva dire – era passato. Tutte le lacrime che aveva dovuto spenderci erano finite, tutta la rabbia che lo aveva morso da dentro l’aveva sfogata nei modi peggiori.  
Ora non restava altro che la rassegnazione.  
Un “driin” arrivò come sempre a strapparlo ai cupi pensieri e, come sempre, era Ayako che lo traghettava nel modo reale, quello fatto da persone se non felici almeno moderatamente contente.  
«Buongiorno Capo!» Fece la voce allegra dall’altro capo.  
«Mmh» mugugnò solo lui, tirandosi immediatamente la domanda seguente con voce tesa «Che c’è? Come stai?»  
Rukawa scosse la testa e sorrise: erano anni che non mugugnava più con Ayako , giudicando fosse passato abbastanza tempo perché potesse considerarla una vera amica. Da allora i mugugni si limitavano ai momenti di depressione e ricordo come quelli e lei lo capiva sempre al volo.  
«Kaede?»  
«Ma niente, pensavo…» fece evasivo lui, giocherellando con il filo del telefono nero.  
Ayako non insisté perché sapeva che, quando avrebbe voluto, lui le avrebbe raccontato tutto. Quindi si limitò a sospirare e annunciò solennemente «Lor signoria è invitata cordialmente alla cena che si terrà stasera, ore otto in punto, alla residenza estiva di Messer Akagi. Possibilità di portare compagna, compagno o animale da compagnia che più le aggrada» recitò con tono aulico, ridendo al suo silenzio attonito.  
 «C’è proprio un invito scritto in questo modo?» Ribatté controvoglia Rukawa, quasi come se preferisse restare all’oscuro.  
Ayako annuì «Poteva essere un’idea! Ci penseremo per la prossima… cerca di venire o Takenori ti mozza la testa. Sono mesi che non vi fate vedere!»  
Rukawa sospirò «Fosse per me cambierei addirittura pianeta… comunque va bene, anche se una sacra riunione così improvvisa è molto sospetta» rispose e fu quasi certo del suo dubbio quando il silenzio durò più di cinque secondi.  
«Nono è solo una, mmh, riunione come tutte le riunioni» ribatté lei, ma ormai il danno era fatto e lo sapeva così salutò frettolosamente, prima che lui cominciasse a indagare, mentre Rukawa rimase con la cornetta in mano e il suono di chiusura nelle orecchie.  
«Se il Gorilla chiama, bisogna rispondere» disse all’ufficio vuoto, con una formula che ognuno di loro usava quando Akagi li chiamava a raccolta. Anche se ormai non era più il loro Capitano, cestisticamente parlando, rimaneva il centro delle loro vite: non accadeva situazione, guaio, decisione che lui non sapesse; non veniva risolto problema senza che non ci fosse il suo zampino.  
Quindi, sebbene avesse voglia di vedere gli altri quanto di gettarsi dell’acido negli occhi, sapeva di dover andare e, conseguenzialmente, sapeva di essere fritto, perché non sarebbe uscito da quella casa senza una confessione precisa e ben circostanziata dei suoi peccati.  
Che Kami avesse pietà della sua anima.  
 


	2. La chiamata del Gorilla

Quando Hanamichi aprì occhio a salutare la luce del sole decise all’istante che Akira Sendo sarebbe presto entrato a far parte del club del mondo dei  _morti_. Questo non solo perché quel disgraziato aveva cambiato materasso a sua insaputa, facendolo di conseguenza dormire su un letto che neanche i chiodi di un fachiro, ma anche perché in quell’esatto istante se ne stava bellamente immobile a osservarlo dalla poltrona della camera, in buio e religioso silenzio.  
“Inquietante risveglio” era dire poco.  
«Buongiorno, Raggio di Sole» Esclamò con un gran sorrisone, quando finalmente si riprese dall’infarto.  
«Sai che quella cosa che stai facendo è un filo inquietante, vero?»  
«Sì» sillabò candidamente lui, alzandosi.  
«Ah beh, allora… l’importante è essere coscienti della propria follia…» ironizzò Hanamichi, mentre lo seguiva in cucina in tutto lo splendore delle sue mutande.  
«Comunque non è che c’è una tassa sui vestiti in questa casa, eh» sottolineò Akira, lanciando un’occhiata sui discutibili boxer coi disegnini a sfondo giallo. «Ricordami di portarti in un negozio di intimo» aggiunse poi, con una smorfia.  
«Sono un figurino, ammettilo!» Buttò lì, cominciando a mimare pose da culturista – per lo sfortuna di Sendo e della povera vicina ultranovantenne già con un piede nella fossa.  
«Ti avevo già detto che non mi sono ancora traghettato all’altra sponda, vero?» Cominciò il Porcospino, appoggiandosi all’isolotto che era sempre in mezzo ai cosiddetti, e Hanamichi si illuminò «A proposito di sponde!»  Urlò quasi, catapultandosi alla bacheca e piazzandogli poi una foto in una narice. «Devi mica dirmi qualcosa?»  
Akira tossì con elegante nonchalance e fissò l’immagine con tutta calma, immaginando che quello sclerotico stesse ribollendo dalla curiosità: era stata scattata ad inizio Aprile, quando Hana era partito da appena un mese per gli States. Sorrise nell’osservare il viso sorridente di Haruko Akagi che prendeva in giro il loro fotografo improvvisato – un incapacissimo Fukuda – abbarbicata al suo braccio; era stata una magnifica mattinata che aveva sancito in qualche modo l’inizio della sua storia con la sorella di Akagi. La cosa aveva sorpreso un po’ tutti, lui compreso in verità, e non aveva mancato di scatenare un po’ di casini in famiglia… Akagi, soprattutto, aveva dimostrato di prenderla in modo talmente indecifrabile che tutti avevano smesso di chiedergli che diavolo gli fosse preso.  
«Aloha, ci sei?»  
Akira batté le palpebre e sospirò «Io e Haruko stiamo insieme da quel giorno di otto mesi fa… mi spiace, ma è successo poco dopo la tua partenza e non te l’ho detto perché-» s’interruppe nel pensare a Takenori e la sua maledetta testardaggine. «È complicato» concluse, scuotendo la testa.  
Hanamichi lo osservò bene, poi ghignò «Ieri sono rimasto abbastanza scioccato, lo ammetto… però è stata più la sorpresa, perché se ci penso bene voi due siete perfetti insieme. E poi sempre meglio tu che la Volpe, anche se devo sottolineare che Harukina non ha fatto grandi passi avanti nell’espressività!» Lo prese in giro, mentre beveva il tè.  
«Simpatico!» Ribatté il Porcospino, ripuntando la foto sulla bacheca di sughero.  
«Però…»  
«Cosa?» Akira si girò a fissare l’espressione pensierosa di Hanamichi e aspettò: non lo dava a vedere, ma il suo giudizio era importante per lui e – ne era sicuro – anche per Haruko; loro due avevano dato “inizio” alla loro famiglia e negli anni avevano sviluppato un rapporto talmente solido da rasentare l’amore fraterno. Era sicuro che Haruko contasse in lui più di quanto mostrasse e il fatto che Hanamichi non fosse stato lì per veder nascere la loro storia l’aveva segnata un po’. Akira sapeva che con Takenori sarebbe stato difficile, che lui aveva una strana riserva nei suoi confronti come se non si fidasse... ma quello poteva combatterlo, perché sapeva che una buona dose di problemi nasceva dal fatto che lui non aveva fatto parte dello Shohoku: di quella piccola famigliola che si era condensata negli anni di liceo; persino Hiroshi aveva dovuto faticare per farsi accettare, mentre gli altri erano già tutti in qualche modo “avvantaggiati” nella  _tribù_. Lui aveva anche tutta la pazienza del mondo, tuttavia sentiva che se anche Hanamichi non fosse stato d’accordo, Haruko non sarebbe riuscita a pensare a quello che voleva con obiettività.  
Hanamichi terminò di bere con calma e lo guardò con una serietà che Sendo ricordava riscontrare davvero raramente in lui, in passato. Forse era vero che il dolore faceva crescere.  
«Sono sicuro che sono già un po’ di anni che hai cominciato a conoscerla… forse da quando si è iscritta alla Benshi come te, però lascia che ti ricordi che Haruko non è una ragazza come tutte le altre…»  
«Sì, lo so-»  
«Nono, non interrompermi» riprese Hanamichi, sedendosi meglio sullo sgabello e pensando a quali formule usare per essere il più chiaro possibile. «Anche dopo che aveva capito di non essere davvero interessato alle ragazze, ho continuato a mantenere un comportamento particolarmente protettivo nei confronti di Haruko e questo ha fatto credere a tutti che io fossi ancora innamorato di lei. Avrai notato anche che Ayako e Akagi sono piuttosto protettivi con lei…»  
«Sì…»  
«Se da una parte questo dipende dal fatto che era l’essere più sensibile e normale in quella banda di scaricatori di porto, dal’altra ci sono un paio di ragioni in più che tu conoscerai di sicuro» Hanamichi fissò Sendo talmente intensamente che lui quasi si sentì in dovere di non battere le palpebre.  
«Sì. Più o meno mi ha raccontato qualche cosa… anche se forse “raccontare” non è il verbo giusto da usare».  
«Già… beh, in ogni caso lei ha sviluppato, o meglio,  _non_ ha sviluppato quei meccanismi di difesa che di solito hanno tutte le persone normali. Quindi è estremamente più fragile di chiunque altro. Ti chiedo di stare attento solo a questo…» la voce sfumò, poi Hanamichi si alzò a dargli una pacca sulla spalla. «Ecco perché credo che tu possa essere la persona giusta» terminò, con un gran sorriso.  
Sendo sorrise con la sensazione che un masso di un quintale si fosse spostato dall’ingresso per l’aria ai polmoni e sospirò «Farò del mio meglio» assicurò, mentre all’altro veniva in mente una cosa «E so che Akagi può essere, come dire, ostico…»  
Akira rise amaramente: dire che Akagi era ostico, era un po’ come ammettere che il Giappone si trovava su Marte.  
«C’è qualche problema tra voi?»  
Akira si grattò la testa «Mah, per ora no. Voglio dire: credo non si fidi per niente di me, ma a parte questo si comporta nei limiti della cordialità».  
«Gli estranei fanno quest’effetto al capo-tribù!» Esclamò Hanamichi, per risollevarlo un po’. «Considera che è anche vecchio e assimila con difficoltà le novità! Vedi che prima o poi si abitua…»  
«Alla faccia della novità, sto con Haruko da otto mesi e da più di un anno e mezzo la frequento tutti i giorni!»  
L’altro rise «E vabbé, lui è più vecchio di altri».  
«Che fortuna… piuttosto, sei pronto?» Gli fece Sendo, con un’aria così sadica che cominciò a sudare freddo.  
«A che fare?»  
«Non ho certo intenzione di tenermi uno sfaticato in casa» alluse Akira, ma allo sguardo da pesce lesso dell’atro, sospirò e scandì «l-a-v-o-r-o».  
Hanamichi batté le palpebre e spalancò bocca «Dici  _ora?_ »  
«Ovvio che sì!»  
Lo sguardo sicuro di sua moglie lo portava a profetizzare indicibili torture e, difatti, da lì a cinque minuti erano già in strada a minacciare poveri e ignari commerciati di prendere uno come lui a distruggere negozi; tempo altri dieci secondi e si buttò sulla prima panchina, a lamentarsi del lungo tragitto che quello psicotico lo aveva costretto a fare.  
«Ma tu lavoro oggi, no eh?» Grugnì, massaggiandosi i piedi.  
Sendo rise «Mi spiace tanto per i tuoi poveri piedi, ma di solito il bar dell’Università è chiuso il Sabato. D’altronde è chiusa anche l’Università, guarda un po’» lo prese in giro, mentre se lo trascinava verso la spiaggia.  
Battibeccarono ancora per un bel tratto come un’amena copia di coniugi rimbambiti, poi le risate e gli schiamazzi portarono via Hanamichi nel mare della nostalgia, bloccandogli l’ennesima rispostaccia acida in gola: quella era la spiaggetta dove aveva trascorso praticamente tutte le estati della propria adolescenza. Il mare grosso si era mangiato altri metri della fine sabbia che caratterizzava l’insenatura, mentre il piccolo campetto di basket all’aperto resisteva come un fortino di cemento e legno contro i nemici fatti d’acqua e vento. Ricordava ancora che, quando era entrato nello Shohoku, quel posto era diventato automaticamente  _il_  posto: quello in cui rigettare fatiche, dolori, sogni e paure… lì era andato le prime volte con Harukina – per imparare le rudimentali basi di quel magnifico sport – e lì ci era andato con Hiroshi, quando aveva deciso di annunciargli che il suo progetto stava per prendere vita. Ironicamente, Hanamichi pensò che quel luogo era stato il palcoscenico inconsapevole di ogni suo inizio e, in qualche modo, stava per ridiventarlo.  
«Sei ancora sveglio?» Ironizzò Akira, sventolandogli una mano davanti al naso. In realtà sapeva già dove era approdata la sua mente, perché ormai lo conosceva talmente bene da anticipargli il pensiero.  
Hanamichi annuì con fare pensoso e si sedette sul muretto basso tinto di un verde brillante – così diverso dal grigio topo di un tempo – che delimitava il campo da gioco.  
Quella mattina, sia gli spalti che il campo stesso erano piuttosto affollati e dopotutto il tiepido sole e il cielo sgombro sembravano invitare a passarci l’intera vita, sotto canestro: due squadrette dalle maglie bicolore si stavano contendendo il canestro migliore, quello di destra, che manteneva ancora un certo equilibro instabile. Tuttavia, era soprattutto la metà campo di sinistra ad interessare Hanamichi: il gruppetto era formato da cinque quindicenni talmente disorganizzati che non poterono non risultargli simpatici; voleva dire, non avevano neanche un piccolo segno distintivo che dividesse i giocatori, nessun colore né numero.  
«Ma almeno sanno cosa stanno facendo?» Fece Akira, che a quanto pare li aveva notati.  
Uno dei ragazzi se ne stava a bordo campo mentre una compagna dai lunghi capelli rosso scuro gli scriveva qualcosa sulla maglia stropicciata; anche da quella distanza Hanamichi poteva vedere come lei cercasse di trattenergli un braccio, mentre gli occhi del ragazzo mandavano scintille verso una banda poco raccomandabile stesa sugli spalti.  
Era sicuro che, se lei non l’avesse trattenuto, quello sarebbe stato pronto a piantare casini. Quando gli altri decisero che era ora di tornare a giocare, l’unica ragazza andò a sedersi sugli spalti, mentre il ragazzo si girava a rivelare un numero “10” e un nome – Kuomi – scritto a lettere cubitali sulla schiena.  
«Non ti ricorda nessuno quello lì?» Ironizzò il Porcospino, mentre Hanamichi sbuffava «Solo perché sembra una testa calda…» non finì neanche di dirlo, che un fischio annunciò uno slam effettuato proprio da  _Kuominumerodieci._  
«Hai ragione, non ti somiglia: è già troppo bravo per la sua età…» continuò a prenderlo per il culo e meritandosi, quindi, un quintale di sabbia nei risvolti dei pantaloni bianchi.  
«Suvvia, scherzavo! Come ti dissi all’epoca, resti il rookie più stupefacentemente autodidatta che abbia mai conosciuto. Un portento!» Assicurò, con una pacca sulla spalla.  
Dopo un grugnito neanche troppo celato, Hanamichi rise «E guarda il risultato: non gioco seriamente da più di un anno e mezzo!»  
«Solo perché hai capito che insegnare ai marmocchi è la tua vera strada!» Lo rimbeccò a tono, per poi notare il suo sguardo tetro. «È inutile che continui a fare quella faccia, prima o poi è un argomento che dovrai ripescare… meglio che lo faccia qualcuno di più… delicato» spiegò, sottolineando appositamente l’ultima parola.  
L’altro sospirò «Lo so, lo so… speravo solo di avere più tempo per, che ne so, prepararmi?» Borbottò, infilandosi le mani nei capelli lunghi. «Guarda, preferirei quasi che mi cacciassero tutti. Mi sentirei…»  
«… meno in colpa?» terminò per lui, con un sorriso furbo. «Personalmente, ma credo di parlare anche per gli altri, non mi interessano i sensi di colpa. Mi interessa che ti prenda le tue responsabilità e ricominci da dove hai interrotto così violentemente… hai bisogno di ricostruirti una vita e non startene sospeso ad aspettare la risposta di qualcuno… e per i sensi di colpa non temere: c’è già chi saprà come farteli scomparire».  
«Non ci voglio neanche pensare… Gori mi schiaccerà come un rullo compressore!» Esclamò tra la battuta e il gemito.  
Sendo scosse la testa «Mah, io pensavo più a qualcun altro…»  
Con quel discorso interrotto che aleggiava su di loro, restarono in silenzio a guardare il gruppo di Kuomi giocare; almeno fino a quando uno strano avvenimento non bloccò l’intero campetto: una pietra era stata lanciata a tutta forza verso la ragazza dai capelli rossi, evitandola per un soffio. Kuomi e company si interruppero come paralizzati, girandosi come un sol uomo verso la banda di prima che si aprì a ventaglio, rivelando quello che doveva essere il capo-combriccola.  
Hanamichi si alzò di scatto a pugni serrati, perché anche a secoli di distanza avrebbe riconosciuto quel viso affilato dal colorito pallido e quegli occhi freddi come il ghiaccio: Ryu, quel bastardo infame della vecchia cricca di Tetsuo e Mitsui, se ne stava bello sorridente a minacciare gente che “invadeva” il suo territorio. Come al solito.  
Akira osservò la scena con estrema indifferenza, tuttavia si premunì di stringere il polso fremente del bollitore al suo fianco, giusto per ricordargli che non gli avrebbe permesso di regolare a conti di un passato ormai morto e sepolto.  
Nonostante tutta la razionalità del mondo però, Hanamichi non poteva non ricordarsi di un Mitsui incattivito dalla vendetta e di un Kogure così coraggioso e vigliaccamente stroncato; soprattutto, non poteva non ricordarsi del sangue di Rukawa che scorreva a fiumi sul parquet della loro palestra.  
«Allora, Kuomi, ancora qui a fare il bulletto eh?» Sibilò Ryu, a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da tutti.  
Il ragazzo col dieci si fece avanti «Vigliacco, continui a colpire chi non c’entra niente con questa storia!» Sbottò, trattenuto a stento dagli altri.  
Ryu sorrise e fissò la ragazza in piedi al suo posto, tremante di rabbia «Oh, sì che c’entra. Tu forse non lo sai, ma lei c’entra  _moltissimo_ » sottolineò e ad Hanamichi parve che il suo sguardo saettasse per un attimo verso di lui. Quello stronzo doveva averlo visto, in piedi e rosso contro la sabbia chiara, e sembrava avere tutta l’intenzione di fargli ascoltare bene le sue parole. Kuomi, invece, sembrava piuttosto perplesso, segno che non aveva ben capito dove andasse a parare quel discorso, ma – prima che la ragazza potesse spiccicare parola – un’altra voce ben conosciuta irruppe a interrompere il teatrino.  
«Sei ridicolo Ryu. È la seconda volta che ficchi il naso dove non dovresti».  
La voce di Ayako era piena di disprezzo, ma l’espressione era quella indifferente di chi ha vissuto quella scena molte volte; rispetto all’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, aveva capelli molto più lunghi e quasi più chiari del solito. Hanamichi si stupì della divisa da basket blu scuro che indossava, con un bell’otto bianco sotto al cognome “Moroi”.  
Ryu la fissò con una rabbia che sembrava addirittura più intensa del passato e ghignò «Ancora tu! No ti sei portata il tuo mastino da guardia stavolta?»  
«Non ne ho certo bisogno per prenderti a calci nelle palle. E ora vattene e lasciaci giocare» sbottò, fermandosi a pochi gradini da lui.  
Il ghignò si allargò ancora di più «Sei tanto carina quando ti arrabbi, peccato per la gente con cui ti sei messa» ironizzò, levando però le tende un attimo dopo.  
Ayako sospirò profondamente, poi si girò a guardare la ragazza «Rin, tutto bene?»  
Lei sorrise «Niente botta, il cervello c’è ancora…»  
«Forse» le fece eco Kuomi e, come per magia, il campo si rianimò di voci e schiamazzi come se nessuno avesse interrotto nulla.  
Hanamichi rimase imbambolato come uno stupido a battere le palpebre: da dove usciva tutta quella confidenza tra Ryu e Ayako? E perché quello sembrava diventato una brutta copia del vecchio Tetsuo? E i due ragazzetti che c’entravano con quel distruttore di palestre?  
Mentre pensava di girarsi verso Sendo a verificare un paio di teorie al riguardo, una cosa volante gli si appiccicò al collo, mozzandogli il respiro e spaccandogli i timpani con un urlo da Guinness.  
«Haaaaaaaanaaa!»  
Per fortuna che era molto più alto di lei, così a un certo punto dovette staccarsi per evitare di ciondolare come una liana.  
«Ciao Aya, grazie per avermi reso sordo» fece, a mo’ di saluto.  
Si guardarono cinque secondi poi ottenne, in contemporanea, un calcio da kick boxing in una tibia e un pugno da frattura-spalla. Ah, quanto gli erano mancati i benvenuti della sua cara amica di lotta.  
«Ahia! Ma porca miseria, quanta femminilità che hai recuperato in tanti mesi!» Urlò sarcastico, mentre lei si accigliava.  
«Cazzo, finalmente! Come stai?» Sbottò lei, tra l’arrabbiato e il felice.  
Un’occhiatina di straforo verso Akira gli fece capire a chi quel traditore patentato avesse telefonato, durante la sua doccia.  
«Traditore» grugnì, infatti, mentre Ayako sorrideva ad Akira, cinguettando un “da quanto teeempo” che non convinse manco i sassi.  
«Ma smettetela, ho capito che questa è solo una vile trappola!» Fece, piantando melodrammaticamente l’indice verso entrambi.  
Akira si strinse nelle spalle «Se non avessi avvisato almeno una persona del tuo arrivo mi avrebbero ucciso. E Ayako è… una voce neutrale» si giustificò, col tono di chi non sapeva che pesci pigliare.  
Alla faccia da scemo di Hanamichi, Ayako pensò bene di intervenire «Nel senso che se io mi sono limitata a un pugnetto sulla spalla, da qualcuno dovrai aspettarti come minimo la guerra» ghignò, come se ci fosse qualcosa da ridere.  
Akira annuì con una certa rassegnazione, ma nonostante la curiosità che lo faceva friggere sul posto, Hanamichi pensò bene che fosse il caso di recuperare almeno dalle cose più semplici. «Alt. Prima voglio sapere che è successo dieci secondi fa».  
Dopotutto un puzzle complicato si iniziava sempre dai tasselli più facili da raggiungere.  
Ayako sospirò «È una storia davvero lunga…»  
Certo. Come se dopotutto quel casino si facesse liquidare in modo così stupido.  
Hanamichi si risedette sul muretto e si spazzolò i pantaloni «Beh, io non devo prendere nessun aereo» ironizzò, mentre anche Ayako si sedeva.  
«Da dove cominciare… beh, diciamo che ha approfittato del fatto che Tetsuo e gli altri non sono più in “affari” per prendere in mano il quartiere… ogni tanto viene qui e reclama il campetto come suo, le solite cose. Poi con lo Shohoku sono anni che cerca di vendicarsi! Da quando non ci sono più le teste calde, Akagi non è più Capitano e Anzai non allena più di persona, ne ha approfittato per fare delle incursioni a scuola. Credo che allo Shohoku abbiano paura di lui e della sua banda, ora che non ci siete più tu e Mito…»  
A quelle parole, Hanamichi s’indignò tanto da scattare in piedi come una molla «Sempre il solito vigliacco! Quindi ora…»  
«Calmati Hana, queste cose sono già vecchie… il nuovo Shohoku non è composto da stupidi e i ragazzi del campetto, tra cui Kuomi, sanno farsi valere. Rin è la nuova allenatrice dello Shohok, ecco perché lo conosce ed ecco perché lui tenta di romperle le scatole».  
«Sul serio?!» Si stupì Hanamichi, girandosi a fissarla. «E com’è?»  
Ayako ghignò «Severa quasi quanto me! Prima o poi devi tornare a farci un salto, la nuova squadra ti piacerebbe molto!»  
Lui sorrise di rimando «Beh sì, ho un po’ di cose da fare, ora che sono tornato…»  
«A proposito!» Saltò su lei, quasi come se le fosse venuto in mente in quel momento. «Akagi vi ha richiamato all’ordine!»  
I due si guardarono con la stessa espressione di pura rassegnazione.  
«Se proprio devo…» sospirò Akira, guardando in cielo.  
Ayako sbuffò «Prima o poi tu e Takenori dovreste smetterla con la Guerra Fredda, non credi?»  
Quello sì che era stupefacente. Ok che Akira gli aveva parlato di quella  _sensazione,_  o come cavolo voleva chiamarla, ma Hanamichi non aveva davvero capito che fosse una roba così visibile; se Ayako ne parlava così apertamente, allora tra quei due c’era proprio un problema. Proprio in virtù di quel dubbio, guardò significativamente Ayako che si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle «E che non si fida di Akira» spiegò, piuttosto schiettamente.  
Si, va bene. Ma come era possibile non fidarsi di Akira Sendo?  
Hanamichi tornò a guardarlo come per assicurarsi che fosse sempre lui e non un essere trasfigurato: insomma, Akira Sendo era… Akira Sendo! Come si poteva provare qualcosa di negativo nei suoi confronti?  
Sapeva pure che Akagi non era mai esagerato nelle sue dimostrazioni e, soprattutto, non odiava mai a casaccio. Se ce l’aveva con qualcuno, la maggior parte delle volte era per un motivo molto molto valido.  
«E perché?» Si decise a chiedere, visto che Ayako faceva la bella statuina.  
«Boh!»  
Sendo scoppiò a ridere «Mi consola sapere che nessuno ne conosce il motivo…» ironizzò, ma la ragazza lo guardò male per un attimo «Beh, Takenori è una delle persone più ragionevoli che conosco. Un motivo ci sarà!»  
Lampi di orgoglio fraterno…  
Sendo scrollò la testa e sorrise con indulgenza «Se lo dici tu…»  
«Comunque, tanto per dire, verrò ucciso o sacrificato a qualche divinità stasera?» Tagliò corto Hanamichi, giusto per sapere di che morte doveva morire.  
«Forse, forse…» rispose enigmatica Ayako, guardando verso il campo. «Vorrei tanto sapere tutto della tua avventura Hana, ma devo andare ad allenarmi! Avremo tanto tempo per parlare!»  
«Ecco, mi chiedevo della divisa! Da quando giochi?»  
«Da quando il Sajima ha anche una squadra femminile di basket!» Rise lei, per poi abbandonarli in tutta fretta.  
Sajima. Conosceva già quel nome…  
Sendo guardò Ayako allontanarsi «Carina la divisa… è quasi uguale a quella maschile, solo che quella di Rukawa ha tipo delle bande chiare sui fianchi…» spiegò, facendogli venire l’illuminazione.  
Ah,  _la Volpe!_  
In tutto quello, non aveva ancora neanche sentito parlare di lui. Chissà che fine aveva fatto?  
Per un attimo pensò di chiedere al suo confidente-coinquilino, ma poi preferì tacere: avevano ancora troppe faccende in sospeso di cui dovevano occuparsi solo loro due e non era ancora giunto il tempo di farlo. Perché richiamarselo alla mente, allora?  
Per un assurdo pensiero, sperò quasi che anche lui avesse sentito il bisogno di partire per una meta lontana e indefinita; sapeva che era vigliacco, sciocco o sbagliato, però non aveva nessuna voglia di rivederlo e rivangare vecchi dissapori che avrebbero dovuto essere ormai sopiti. Dopo un’ultima occhiata ad Ayako e Kuomi che giocavano, si mise a seguire Sendo verso casa: senza un lavoro, ma con una condanna di morte sulla testa.  
   
Quando il telefono squillò una suoneria tutta tamburi – scelta da Ayako perché “le sue chiamate dovevano sentirsi” – Rukawa quasi si spaccò una rotula, mentre si buttava giù da quella dannata moto con stizza.  
Già la giornata era stata meravigliosa come al solito, già odiava andare in giro con quel trabiccolo falcia-gente, ci mancava solo lei a ricordargli l’imminente tortura ad  _Akagi’s House._  
Si slacciò il casco personalizzato – blu scuro con una specie di volpe raggomitolata su un lato, regalo secolare dello psicotico rosso – e rispose quasi al volo «Non sono in casa. Messaggio dopo il bip».  
«Simpatico. Sei arrivato a casa?» Domandò lei, sbattendosene allegramente del suo solito muso lungo. Era lei che era già in macchina verso casa di Takenori, a fare da centralino per tutta quella banda di smemorati patentati! Eppure sembravano tutti pronti a falciarle le gambe, maledetti. Akagi avrebbe dovuto pagarla per il servizio di segreteria mobile, dannazione anche a lui.  
Ignorando i presagi di sventura che si addensavano all’idea che Kaede e Hanamichi si incontrassero, cominciò a snocciolare le solite frasi di circostanza che avrebbero dovuto farlo cedere; ormai sapeva che avrebbe rifiutato con un “no” netto per poi presentarsi sul ciglio della porta, rimangiandosi vergognosamente le sue promesse di morte. Succedeva ogni mese, come un rito collaudato.  
Rukawa, dall’altro capo, infilò la chiave nella porta di casa come se volesse scardinarla, poi sbuffò «Non insistere, ho da fare!» Grugnì, mentre il suo accompagnatore – alias il pilota del trabiccolo che lui non sapeva neanche accendere – se la rideva, scofanandosi sul primo divano che si ritrovava davanti.  
«Aya, aspetta… idiota, non vedi che lì sotto ci sono i documenti del centro?» Sbottò, con la mezza idea di sterminarli entrambi.  
Quello ghignò «Sì, come se te ne fregasse…» però alzò il regale culo e cominciò a sgomberare perché, a giudicare dal leggero tremolio dell’occhio destro, Rukawuccio stava per esplodere. Alla fine, dimostrando un istinto di autoconservazione invidiabile, decise per un’opportuna fuga in doccia dopo avergli scoccato un bacio a tradimento sul collo, cosa che gli avrebbe guadagnato la morte per annegamento.  
Infatti Rukawa si diede la pena di mimargli qualche maledizione, poi ritornò a sedare Ayako che comunque vagava ormai libera nei suoi sproloqui da convincimento supremo.  
«… siate puntuali, tu e quell’altro debosciato».  
Click. E ciao.  
Rukawa rimase qualche altro secondo a indignarsi davanti alla cornetta muta, sperando che i suoi mugugni mentali la raggiungessero e accoppassero, nella migliore delle ipotesi.  
«Niente, ci tocca andare» sbottò, sentendo la porta del bagno aprirsi.  
Quello che si fregiava di chiamarsi il  _suo ragazzo_  – anche se lui obiettava ancora di non ricordarsi quando esattamente gli avesse concesso un onore simile – gli ghignò palesemente in faccia «Ovvio. Lo sapevo che la strega l’avrebbe spuntata. Fregato!» Esclamò, dedicandosi al gocciolamento estremo per il pavimento della cucina mentre si avviava mezzo nudo al frigorifero.  
«Nella tua tribù non ti hanno ancora insegnato a vestirti?» Grugnì con nonchalance Rukawa, leggendo qua e là appunti di lavoro.  
L’altro rise «Lo faccio per te, tesoruccio… tanto lo so che un’occhiata alla mercanzia la lanci sempre» alluse sarcastico e col miglior tono da scaricatore di porto, poi gli passò appositamente davanti col solo asciugamano appeso ai fianchi.  
Rukawa lo passò in rassegna altrettanto sfrontatamente col suo miglior sguardo da “c’è di meglio nell’Universo” e scrollò le spalle «Non vorrei abbattere troppo la tua autostima davvero…»  
Una risata rumorosa e una presa salda lo convinsero del fatto che quel giorno non avrebbe mai più ripreso in mano la sua tabella di marcia e si preparò alla solita lotta fatta di occhiate gelide e “adesso no, devo lavorare”.  
Peccato che l’altro avesse deciso di essere ormai totalmente immune a entrambe le sue armi preferite. Infatti, alle sue prime lamentele, quel fedifrago si limitò a ghignare sempre di più e avvicinarsi pericolosamente «Facciamo che ti spiego perché è più comodo girare sempre nudi?» Gli sussurrò a un orecchio, mandandogli quasi in tilt il pannello di controllo.  
Meno male che lui era un tipo saldo. Talmente saldo che riuscì persino a girarsi nella sua presa e piantargli un’occhiata da mille gradi sotto zero «Smettila, non ho tempo».  
«Sì» replicò quell’altro come se gli desse retta, poi continuò a rompergli le scatole fino a stringerlo da dietro. «Aha, ora sei in trappola! Ciò vuol dire che questo pomeriggio decido io l’attività da fare» lo provocò maliziosamente.  
Rukawa proruppe in un sospiro di rassegnazione con occhi al cielo, eppure quando Hisashi Mitsui lo girò per baciarlo, riuscì persino a rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, dimenticando per un attimo tutti i casini che lo assalivano giornalmente – gran parte dei quali causategli dall’infausto essere che forse avrebbe rincontrato proprio quella sera, annotò in un piccolo recesso del suo cervello.  
Intanto, a qualche chilometro di distanza, Akira Sendo fissava la porta della camera come se fosse chiusa più o meno da mezzo secolo. E dire che, teoricamente, era lui la “donna” della coppia.  
«Hai finito? Devi mica andare a un matrimonio!» Esclamò, lanciando un’occhiata all’orologio che sembrava fin troppo veloce. Ormai erano già in ritardo di un quarto d’ora e Akagi li avrebbe sicuramente scuoiati vivi.  
All’interno del bunker, Hanamichi grugnì silenziosamente e si riguardò allo specchio con una certa inquietudine: gli fregava niente dei vestiti, però cercava qualsiasi pretesto per ritardare il momento fatidico. Altro grugnito, poi andò a spalancare la porta.  
Akira si appoggiò allo stipite della porta a braccia incrociate: anche se i vestiti erano suoi, gli stavano quasi bene perché erano i più stretti che avesse; ok che la maglia arancione faceva a pugni coi capelli, però i pantaloni bianchi risaltavano fin troppo sull’abbronzatura; lui sembrava un cadavere di solito!  
«Stai persino bene!» Lo incoraggiò, ma l’Hanamichi dello specchio gli lanciò un’occhiataccia «Simpatico. No, comunque, chi se ne frega dei vestiti… ci saranno proprio tutti stasera?»  
Ecco fatto, l’aveva detto. Il Porcospino lo guardò per un attimo con aria pietosa, poi si fece pensoso «Probabilmente…» decise di dire alla fine, visto che davvero non aveva idea delle mosse di Akagi. Il fatto che potessero esserci lui, Akagi, Haruko, Hanamichi, Rukawa e Mitsui in una stessa stanza lo ansiava un attimo, ma dopotutto non si poteva più rimandare un incontro del genere all’infinito. Poteva essere l’occasione giusta per tirare fuori vecchi scheletri da ammuffiti armadi e ripartire da zero.  
«Sacro Buddha, ci sarà anche la Volpe! E che devo dirgli?» Si allarmò il rosso sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Akira «Eh?»  
Hanamichi ritornò con la mente a parecchi mesi prima, quando aveva visto Iceman l’ultima volta; il loro rapporto era profondamente mutato in amicizia dopo la parentesi del liceo, ma poi le cose si erano deteriorate  repentinamente. Ammetteva che gran parte del torto era suo: quando Hiroshi era entrato nella sua vita, si era distratto tanto che si era allontanato quasi senza accorgersene. A partire dal fatidico sette Febbraio di quasi due anni prima, Kaede Rukawa era cambiato così tanto che tutti loro avevano faticato a stargli vicino; lui, soprattutto, si era allontanato tanto che il loro rapporto si era semplicemente spezzato. Hanamichi ricordava ancora l’ultimo discorso fatto da soli, faccia a faccia, in quel bar: si erano ritrovati lì quasi per caso, tutti e due giunti alla ferma conclusione di annegare i loro “traguardi” nell’alcool e, magari, dimenticare tutto per una sola notte. Era il mese in cui Hiroshi lo aveva mollato all’improvviso, quando poi aveva deciso di tagliare i ponti col Giappone per un po’.  
«Hiro è tornato in America» aveva sussurrato dopo molti silenzi, fissando il bicchiere mezzo vuoto tra le mani tremanti.  
«Auguri. Io festeggio il primo anniversario della mia disabilità» aveva replicato freddamente la Volpe, vuotando il suo bicchiere di un solo colpo col braccio sinistro, perché quello destro era ormai andato. Dopodiché si era alzato con passo estremamente fermo ed era uscito nella fredda notte di Kanagawa.  
Non l’aveva più visto né sentito per più di sette, lunghi mesi.  
Dopo un saluto del genere, che accoglienza poteva aspettarsi?  
Akira tossì delicatamente e gli mise una mano sulla spalla «Sai che la sua acidità non dipende dalla tua partenza…»  
L’altro scosse la testa «Ormai sono cose così radicate e profonde… dovrei raccontarti cose che neanche io capisco o ho mai capito. È complicato» borbottò, mentre si avviavano alla porta.  
«Se quel rapporto strano che vi legava è ancora saldo, vi capirete» rispose saggiamente Sendo, pensando che in effetti lui, il loro rapporto, non l’aveva mai capito a fondo: Kaede e Hanamichi erano sempre e stati solo loro; più che amici, più che rivali, più che compagni di squadra, non innamorati ma… non era mai riuscito a definirli e, ne era sicuro, nessuno di loro lo aveva mai fatto. Dubitava che persino Hiroshi e il famoso incidente potessero rompere quella…  _cosa._  
Il tragitto fino a casa Akagi fu silenzioso e carico di aspettative; Hanamichi ebbe la sensazione che l’aria lì attorno fosse più calda, più soffocante, più qualunque cosa. Guardando in alto vide che era una notte senza luna, come quella in cui era partito; gli sembrava quasi un presagio: forse la notte adatta per tornare.  
Sendo gli lanciò l’ultima occhiata di incoraggiamento, poi bussò e la zazzera riccia di Miyagi apparve sulla soglia, mentre Hanamichi inghiottiva aria a vuoto. Sotto alla zazzera non c’era l’ombra di un sorriso, ma solo una frase acida da amico tradito.  
« _Oh,_ il figliol prodigo è tornato?»  
Tuttavia non poteva durare molto, perché Miyagi era dopotutto sempre… Ryota.  
Tempo cinque secondi e Hanamichi dovette soccombere sotto ad un abbraccio soffocante. Anche se la frase che gli sussurrò poi non preannunciava nulla di buono.  
«Preparati».  
 


	3. Festa a sorpresa

Dopo che l’uccellaccio del malaugurio finì di dire la sua – come se gli fossero davvero mancate le ciance di tutti quei rompiballe – Hanamichi fu trascinato in casa dalla mano di quella che era rimasta, a quanto pareva, l’unica amica decente in quel ginepraio. Ayako gli batté una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo «Avevi detto che non l’avresti spaventato!» Sbottò a un Miyagi piuttosto ghignante.   
«Dai che si merita di essere maltrattato un po’! Scimmia stronza, ti sei fatta viva alla fine eh?» Grugnì, mentre quasi lo atterrava con un pugno sul petto.    
«Ma non rompere» rimbeccò Hanamichi, mentre Sendo non trovò di meglio da fare che svignarsela per il salotto.   
«Sìsì, scappa tu…» lo apostrofò il Tappetto, ma quello alzò le mani col solito sguardo da innocentino «Io sono solo il messaggero, non voglio saperne niente!» Esclamò, piantandoli tutti all’ingresso.   
«Caso disperato pure quell’altro…» borbottò Miyagi, scuotendo la testa. «Prima o poi Gori ci abbandona a marcire disperatamente da soli».   
«Capirai che disgrazia! Allora, com’è andata la ricerca del lavoro?» S’intromise Ayako, mentre si sedevano nella ex “sala dei supplizi liceali” di Akagi’s House.   
«Direi benissimo! Ho giusto allarmato un paio di poveri commercianti locali… no, comunque avrei già qualcosa da fare ora…» alluse amaramente Hanamichi, buttandosi tipo cadavere sul divano.   
Miyagi e Ayako si lanciarono una felice occhiata di sbieco «Aspetta che arriva Rukawa e poi vediamo…» mormorò lui, meritandosi una _leggerissima_ gomitata nelle costole che gli mozzò fortunatamente il respiro per un po’.   
Menomale che il discorso fu rimandato ad altri tempi, anche se non si poteva dire che la situazione per il nuovo arrivato migliorasse: Haruko – che finalmentepareva essersi resa conto del fatto che non fosse propriamente da sola a casa sua quella sera – decise che era forse il momento più propizio per compiere qualche simpatico sacrifico umano con sangue e ossa di un particolare cretino patentato. Quando la vide Hanamichi cominciò a sudare freddo e provò ad inviare qualche allarme SOS che, ovviamente, nessuno recepì mano di striscio.   
«Ehm, ciao Harukina» cominciò balbettando, perché tanto non poteva salvarsi per sempre.    
L’urlo che scaturì da quella semplice frase frantumò probabilmente parecchie vetrate nell’arco di qualche continente e infranse la barriera del suono; successivamente un pugno ben piazzato sul petto quasi lo mandò a salutare le stelle. Qualcosa gli diceva che la sua migliore amica barra psicopatica seriale doveva essersi allenata in qualche forma di superautodifesa.   
«Maledetto. Stupido. Decerebrato. Ma che diavolo ti frulla per quella zucca vuota, eh?» Sbottò, continuando a tempestargli il petto di pugni. Non facevano realmente male, ma che qualcuno avesse deciso di urlargli contro lo scuoteva abbastanza; avrebbe dovuto saperlo che l’iniziativa poteva essere solo sua.   
«Haruko, calmati…» provò a dire, lanciando sguardi questa volta vagamente impanicati agli altri imbambolati presenti. Miyagi, dal canto suo, manco tentò di spostare piedino in avanti: dopotutto credeva che quello scemo qualcosa si meritasse; se non il bando completo, almeno qualche sgridata coi fiocchi, giusto per ricordargli che non esisteva solo lui nel globo. La partenza alla ricerca del fidanzato perduto poteva pure passare, ma tutto l’ambaradan precedente di segreti, isolamenti e roba varia gli facevano meritare almeno un paio di calci negli stinchi. Anzi, se l’unica a picchiarlo fosse stata Haruko non poteva che ringraziare la povera stella dei geni incompresi. In virtù di quel magnifico pensiero, Miyagi si limitò a guardare con faccia da pesce lessato, mentre Ayako provava a lanciare qualche piccolo appello alla parte razionale (minima) dell’altra ragazza, senza però avvicinarsi: aveva già sperimentato i momenti da boxer di Haruko e non le piaceva poi granché l’idea di essere buttata a terra.   
Dopo alcuni minuti di furia, Haruko cominciò a calmarsi – probabilmente per riprendere altre forze –, ma continuò a mormorare «Sei uno stupido», per poi abbracciarlo così forte da mozzargli il respiro di nuovo. A dimostrazione, ancora una volta, che non solo era una personcina fragile e delicata, ma anche una dalla psiche equilibrata.   
Hanamichi sospirò per la mancata morte e ricambiò con tanto trasporto l’abbraccio da sollevarla «Mi spiace» le sussurrò con voce roca. In fondo a parte il viaggio le aveva nascosto un mucchio di cose, compreso il fatto che Hiroshi lo avesse mollato per scapparsene in America. Insomma, non si era comportato granché come migliore amico.   
Haruko sorrise brevemente nell’abbraccio, poi tornò a guardarlo con cipiglio severo «Comunque non finisce qui!» Lo ammonì, piantandogli l’indice contro. «Dovrai spiegarmi molte molte cose. E prega di essere convincente».   
«Sissignora» Hanamichi si mise scherzosamente sugli attenti, poi la fissò per bene: all’inizio aveva creduto che l’aria matura fosse dovuto al nuovo taglio cortissimo e aggressivo dell’amica, ma in realtà doveva ammettere che Haruko era davvero molto cresciuta; nonostante avesse gli occhi lucidi, aveva resistito alle lacrime e aveva preferito picchiarlo. Dopotutto, preferiva così anche lui.   
Sendo comunque pensò bene d’intervenire, giusto per evitare che venisse messo knock out «Andiamo, calmati…» fece, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle ossute.   
Haruko continuò a fissare Hanamichi come se fosse una pianta particolarmente brutta spuntata all’improvviso dal pavimento. «Haruko» l’avvertimento di Sendo fu abbastanza fermo da convincerla a spostarsi nell’altra sala, mentre Hanamichi poté tornare a respirare per un attimino; cioè poté iniziare a pregare, perché fu il turno del capo villaggio a parlare dall’altra stanza. Sbuffando, Hanamichi si avviò alla morte con la mezza idea di prendere il primo trabiccolo per l’Antartide, ma fortunatamente Akagi se ne stava piantato in mezzo alla stanza a discutere con qualcuno al telefono, così lui si sedette da bravo bambino sul letto a respirare ancora per qualche attimo di vita.   
La conversazione non sembrava poi tanto tranquilla: Gori sbuffava, camminava, gesticolava tutto assieme e la cosa, insieme al fatto che si fosse rasato totalmente i capelli assomigliando ancora di più a un lottatore di boxe, gli fecero passare per la testa altri vari suggerimenti, tipo quello di fuggire dalla prima finestra spalancata.   
«Senti, fa come ti pare» sbottò alla fine Akagi, terminando la rilassante passeggiata di salute. «Tu» grugnì poi, con tono tanto veemente da farlo quasi mettere sugli attenti.   
«Ciao, Rambo» salutò Hanamichi, mimando il saluto militare.   
«Seh, scherza scherza… dovrei ucciderti».   
«Quando lo fai, potresti gentilmente non colpirmi in testa? La mia nuova chioma fluente mi piace assai» ribatté l’altro, passandosi una zampa nei capelli. In realtà aveva cominciato a farseli crescere per Hiroshi, ma era meglio non sottolineare quel misero dettaglio.   
«Umpf, solo perché sembri un mezzo yankee capellone noncredere di poter avanzare chissà che pretese» sbottò Gori, con un mezzo cipiglio. Si guardarono in silenzio per altro mezzo secondo poi Akagi si sedette al suo fianco «Su, prima o poi dovrai confessarti. Parla».   
«Uffa è una storia lunga, Gori…» tentennò Hanamichi, ma Akagi lo fissò come se non contemplasse nessun’altra soluzione «Beh, io non ho nulla da fare al momento… e neanche tu, a parte strafogarti a sbafo in casa mia».   
Supponeva che sottolineare a Takenori Akagi che ci fossero altri ospiti, sarebbe stato assurdo come chiedere al Teppista di saltellare su una sola gamba, quindi si preparò al racconto con l’aria del martire.   
«Diciamo che il viaggio è stato più negativo di quanto avessi pensato…» sospirò, mentre l’altro inarcava un sopracciglio.   
«Sarebbe a dire?»   
«Che avrei preferito non sapere» ribatté freddo Hanamichi.   
In realtà l’idea di ripercorrere gli ultimi cinque mesi della sua vita non gli piaceva granché e, nonostante Takenori fosse la persona con cui non riusciva a tenere il benché minimo segreto – era una sorta di sciamano, lo aveva sempre detto –, quella volta non ci riusciva proprio a sputare il rospo.   
«Senti Gori, io ti voglio bene ma non ho voglia di rivangare queste cose. Non sono pronto» spiattellò francamente, senza guardarlo.   
Akagi sospirò con gli occhi al cielo «Che ha combinato, ti ha tradito?» Insisté, stranamente duro. Hanamichi lo fissò turbato, pronto a scattare come una molla, ma il Gorilla alzò una zampa a fermarlo. «Io non ne so niente, semplicemente… beh, quando ho saputo che era andato via improvvisamente è la prima cosa a cui ho pensato».   
«Ah, ottimo. Questa sì che è fiducia» borbottò ironico l’altro.   
«Andiamo! Sinceramente… tu a cosa penseresti dall’esterno se venissi a sapere che uno come Hiroshi, col suo carattere e con quello che ha dimostrato, se ne andasse di punto in bianco senza uno straccio di spiegazione?»   
Hanamichi si bloccò a fissarlo, senza guardarlo per davvero: la mente ripercorreva quella mattina quando, appena sbarcato, era corso all’appartamento di Hiroshi per parlargli; la scena gli si riproponeva sottoforma di flash veloci. Ricordava solo pelle scura e capelli neri, poi lo sguardo di Hiroshi che si accorgeva di lui dal riflesso nello specchio e la sua fuga; la paura che potesse fermarlo per dirgli cose che non voleva ascoltare – _“È il mio ragazzo”, “stavo già con lui prima” o “mi sono innamorato di lui subito”._ Tra le varie opzioni che la sua mente malata gli proponeva, non sapeva quale fosse la peggiore! Comunque alla fine aveva preso il primo autobus e si era rintanato da Naoko il tempo necessario per pedinarlo da bravo stalker e capire le sue motivazioni, poi per raccattare il coraggio di tornare a casa. Pur avendolo visto non era tornato a cercarlo, quindi voleva dire che non gliene fregava nulla di lui. Semplice.   
Raccontò tutto ad Akagi come un fiume in piena quasi per un’ora, ma alla fine ricevette un tranquillo «Ce ne sono di cretini al mondo» una pacca da slogatura sulla spalla e un paio di frasi sagge sul fatto che lui si meritasse di meglio.    
Dopotutto da Akagi non ci si poteva aspettare altro.   
«Grazie, Gori» borbottò, felice che non l’avesse minimamente interrotto né giudicato, nonostante sapesse che la colpa non era solo di Hiroshi.   
«Ma sta zitto» sbottò quello, in amorevole risposta.   
Un paio di urletti e pareti tremolanti gli fecero capire che qualcun altro era finalmente arrivato a unirsi alla fantastica festicciola “lapidiamo il povero Do’aho”, anche se non era preparato proprio a _lui._ Hanamichi si allontanò dal confessionatorio con una certa speranza, ma il nuovo arrivato non era certo qualcuno che poteva distogliere il discorso dai suoi errori e dal suo passato.Almeno era quello che immaginava fissando lo sguardo truce e indifferente del sempre allegro Kaede Rukawa.    
«Alla buon’ora! Vi siete schiantati da qualche parte?» Stava sbottando Ayako, mentre Rukawa gettava la felpa scura sul primo suppellettile, incurante dei circa trenta gradi all’ombra dell’esterno.   
«Hn, sono solo» tagliò corto con un certo diavolo per capello: non solo aveva dovuto staccare da lavoro per andare a una riunione di cui non poteva fregargli di meno, ma quel teppista da strapazzo era pure riuscito a svignarsela all’ultimo secondo.   
«Giuro che provo a venire, anche se in ritardo» gli aveva detto, prima di fuggire verso altri lidi. Seh, come no.   
«Mi raccomando Kaede, continua così o l’allegria ti va per traverso» lo prese in giro Miyagi, schivando l’occhiata da morte istantanea.   
«Sono stanco» sospirò Rukawa, tirando fuori dalla manica la scusa universale per qualsiasi domanda. Infatti, se Miyagi si limitò a sbuffare con santa pazienza, Ayako gli diede un molto più diretto scappellotto, mandandolo quasi ad abbracciare proprio quel povero diavolo che cercava di confondersi con la tappezzeria dietro di lui.   
Rukawa si fregiava di essere maturato un attimo da qualche anno a quella parte ragion per cui, nonostante il sano desiderio di riprodursi in uno sterminio di massa, pensò bene di guardarlo diritto nelle palle degli occhi e addirittura salutarlo con un complicatissimo «Ciao». Beh, almeno non potevano accusarlo di non essere stato civile.   
Il cervello dell’altro mentecatto sopravviveva invece in totale avaria, come se i pochi neuroni rimasti fossero annegati per affondamento nave; solo dopo dieci minuti buoni si ricordò che molto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto ricambiare quanto meno il saluto, ma tanto la Volpe stava già veleggiando verso il cibo accatastato sul tavolo nella sala più grande. Hanamichi si affrettò a cancellarsi dalla faccia l’espressione da “ma quanto sono deficiente” che sicuramente era fiorita dal suo penoso stato mentale e si mosse nel corridoio, giusto per fare qualcosa. Fortunatamente Ayako lo soccorse con il lancio di un argomento a caso, così poté fare finta di essere impegnato in qualcosa di vagamente costruttivo, tipo _parlare._   
«La smetti di fare quell’espressione?» Ridacchiò lei a un certo punto.   
«Eh?»   
«Andiamo, sembri una volpe accecata dai fari… ops, metafora sbagliata».   
Si divertiva un mondo, lei. Hanamichi sbuffò nel bicchiere vuoto e le lanciò un’occhiata mortale «La smetti di prendermi in giro?»   
Ayako scosse la testa «Scusa, scusa… dico solo che dovresti davvero piantarla e, boh, parlargli?» Non terminò la frase che quello sciagurato scoppiò a riderle in faccia.   
«Dico sul serio! È sempre il Kaede Rukawa con cui ti menavi ogni due per tre, non è che all’improvviso si è trasformato nello yeti».   
Hanamichi pensò che il Rukawa-Yeti era più che plausibile visto il ghiaccio che accomunava i due Esseri, poi ritornò al mondo della realtà «Credo che il mio ego danneggiato non potrebbe reggere i suoi sprazzi di acidità, sai?»   
La ragazza sorrise «Prima o poi dovrai farlo» cantilenò, guardando proprio verso Rukawa che, intanto, discuteva con Miyagi di qualcosa.    
«Prima o poi mi riprendo» cantilenò lui di rimando, guardando il suo bicchiere vuoto. «Diciamo che non posso reggere tutto di botto, ho bisogno di andare per fasi… tu, Miyagi, Akagi e Haruko siete già una gran bella fase!»    
«Lo sai meglio di me che non puoi dividerti la vita a compartimenti. L’hai già fatto e guarda com’è finita…»   
Ayako si allontanò con quella meraviglia di frase in sospeso e Hanamichi si verso altro drink; non sapeva cosa fosse, ma la leggera gradazione gli solleticava piacevolmente la gola. Da quella posizione poteva guardare perfettamente tutta la sala ed ebbe l’assurda sensazione di essere in bilico su una grossa finestra proiettata su quel piccolo mondo racchiuso in una stanza: Miyagi discuteva evidentemente di basket con Akagi – le loro due scuole, Hakano e Kunai, erano già state rivali in qualche torneo universitario e a lui la cosa faceva ancora strano a tutti –; Sendo e Haruko erano sul divano, profusi in gesti che gli davano il voltastomaco. Ayako, invece, aveva raggiunto Rukawa all’angolo sinistro del suo campo visivo e Hanamichi non poté non notare che lui, in sua compagnia, cambiava totalmente personalità: Rukawa con Ayako si apriva completamente, tanto da ridere alle battute sceme che sparava.    
Tutto quel quadretto lo faceva sentire totalmente escluso, inadatto a quello che si stava svolgendo davanti a sé; insomma, quale doveva essere il suo posto se tutti sembravano cavarsela perfettamente senza di lui?   
Con un sentimento che non era né di delusione né di paura ma un astuto mescolamento di entrambi, Hanamichi svuotò velocemente il secondo bicchiere e stava già preparandosi per il terzo. Come dicevano i suoi compari yankee: _“If you don’t like it, drink it!”_   
«Da quando bevi?»   
Hanamichi alzò lo sguardo perplesso sulla Volpe, quasi stranito del fatto che gli avesse rivolto la parola, poi scrollò le spalle «Si cambia, ogni tanto. Tipo, tu una volta non mangiavi» gli fece notare, indicando il piatto pieno che portava in bilico con una mano.   
Rukawa sospirò brevemente «Ci vuole energia per portare avanti un’attività».   
Pausa eee stop!   
Quando sei invaso da un certo timore di incontrare la persona con cui hai in sospeso qualcosa, capita praticamente sempre che quella se ne esca fuori con la bastardata del secolo: la frase che nel novantanove per cento dei casi ti farà venire il dubbio – grosso quanto una casa – di essere in debito.    
Prima che riuscisse anche solo a pensare di formulare una risposta decente, quello stronzo lo piantò lì a lambiccarsi il cervello, approfittando del fatto che gli fosse finito il cibo.    
In realtà lui poteva anche arrivarci a quel significato criptico, ma sperava davvero con ogni fibra del corpo che non fosse davvero come credeva. Nonostante le sue speranze, decise di scriversi un nuovo appunto mentale per il giorno dopo: andare al Centro.    
Solo l’idea gli faceva venire la nausea.   
Purtroppo però non era ancora abbastanza in forma per rincorrere quell’idiota e fargli rimangiare quelle frasi da diva consumata; sperava davvero che, prima o poi, la malattia “mi sento in colpa con tutto il mondo” sarebbe svanita, oppure avrebbe dovuto abbattersi da solo per non soffrire più.    
Fortunatamente, poté esimersi dall’imbarazzo grazie all’arrivo di Kogure con cui passò la restante mezz’ora a fare una descrizione dettagliata dei posti in America che aveva visitato; dopotutto Kogure studiava Storia Americana, quindi non c’era nessuno più esperto di lui in quella sala. Buttati sul divano a cianciare di East o West Coast, riusciva a mandare persino qualche sguardo alla Volpe algida, giusto per capire se era davvero costretto alla guerra fredda per tutto il tempo che ci metteva a recuperare terreno: nonostante tutte le distrazioni del mondo, non aveva potuto non notare che quello scemo sembrava persino più pallido del solito, anche sotto la luce calda di casa Akagi. Una specie di vampiro, insomma… e sì che già il caratteraccio non lo aiutava nella cosa! E sembrava persino più magro, visto che la maglietta a mezzemaniche non nascondeva granché le braccia un po’ sottili.    
Che diavolo stava combinando?   
«Quindi i tuoi amici di Boston?» Gli chiese Kogure, distraendolo definitivamente dalla sua attivitàdi spionaggio.   
«Eh? Oh beh… Naoko è sempre lì, chi lo smuove a quello! Però i ragazzi del club di basket non li vedo più da secoli, già da molto prima che ritornassi lì, sai… dopo che con Hiroshi era finita, ho pensato non fosse il caso di contattarli e anche loro devono aver pensato la stessa cosa…» borbottò, ripensando al club dove aveva conosciuto quell’idiota quasi due anni prima; non giocava a basket, però allenava da dio ed era stato proprio quello ad attrarlo tanto, all’inizio. Approfittando delle visite che il signor Anzi doveva fare al Massachusetts General Hospital, neanche troppo distante dal suo club in effetti, era riuscito a conoscerlo meglio e sentirsi parte della squadra; poi aveva conosciuto Naoko che affittava camere e che, per combinazione, era anche suo amico e il danno fu fatto… la vita con Naoko, il nonnino, Hiroshi e il club era stata meravigliosa per tanti mesi fino a quando non aveva deciso di venirlo a trovare in Giappone per conoscere tutti i suoi amici. Era così che tutti avevano conosciuto il suo primo ragazzo in assoluto, quello che aveva buttato sul piatto la sua aperta omosessualità che, fortunatamente, tutti avevano capito e accettato.    
Kogure sembrò capire tutte le immagini che gli passavano per la testa e prese un aria triste «Mi spiace per Hiro».   
Forse era stato l’unico a dirlo, fino a quel momento.    
Hanamichi annuì «Grazie, ma forse è meglio così…»   
«Tu però ci hai provato, no?» Esclamò lui, tornando a sorridere. «Nessun rimpianto!»   
Il sorriso del Quattrocchi era persino contagioso e Hanamichi non poté fare altro che imitarlo «Nessun rimpianto!»   
«Bene!» Esclamò Kogure, poi si alzò e fu la fine: la porta si era già aperta e qualcuno aveva già borbottato qualcosa per l’ingresso, ma Hanamichi non si era accorto di niente fino a quando lo psicopatico in questione non placcò il povero Quattrocchi, mandandolo a baciare il pavimento.   
«Ciao Kog!»   
«Ma sei _cretino?!_ »   
Dopo un paio di ululati e qualche calcio ben piazzato, i due riuscirono ad alzarsi nello sconforto generale. Akagi in particolare sembrava ancora chiedersi perché continuasse a frequentare animali del genere.   
«Teppista, potresti pure piantarla di fare il pazzo» grugnì, con una mano sulla fronte.   
Mitsui ghignò «Aha, se non fosse per me questa “festa” sembrerebbe un funerale! Hana!» Esclamò poi, fissadolo a occhi spalancati. «E tu da dove diavolo spunti fuori?»   
Hanamichi sorrise brevemente e scosse la testa «Teppista, è mai possibile che devi sempre rompere le palle a tutti?»   
«Sennò non sarei io! Come stai, brutta scimmia?» Lo apostrofò, praticamente saltandogli al collo.   
«Lo so che sei basso, ma ti pare il caso di appenderti? Ho una certa età, io!» Grugnì il rosso, che in verità si godeva da matti la pazzia del solito psicolabile. Era arrivata proprio l’ora di ricevere un’accoglienza come si doveva!   
Mitsui lo stritolò ancora per qualche attimo, poi tornò a fissarlo «Kami, ma sei diventato un capellone!»   
Quella frase ebbe come risultato risate convulse e soffocamenti da saliva, visto la fonte da dove proveniva tale perla di saggezza.    
«Ma senti da che pulpito…» cominciò a borbottare Miyagi, dando via al pellegrinaggio verso il salone, visto che l’interesse per l’arrivo era già scemato.   
«Bah, che ingrati molesti!»   
«Vaffanculo!» Gli arrivò dal solito Tappetto, attraverso la parete.   
Quelle conversazioni così chic e light tipiche dei salotti parigini dell’ottocento proprio… comunque dopo il momento burrascoso, Mitsui decise di staccarsi l’appendice che aveva al posto del braccio: il suo vecchio, vecchissimo casco che lui stesso aveva contribuito a creare. In realtà era stato durante la fase “prendiamo tutti dei motorini e uccidiamoci in compagnia” che si era dato il via alla maratona del casco: Hanamichi aveva disegnato personalmente quello della Volpe, del Teppista, del Gorilla – che non l’aveva manco mai guardato – e persino per il Porcospino.   
Quello di Mitsui era bianco con una specie di fenice sul lato – perché lui credeva alle varie cazzate di rinascita e blabla –, mentre quello della volpe era blu con… una volpe addormentata. Perfetta per lui.   
«Non posso crederci che ce l’hai ancora!»   
Mitsui ghignò «Certo che sì! E potrei pure commissionarteli altri, visto come piace a tutti!»   
«Hn, potresti buttarti nella vendita di cazzate» propose sarcasticamente la Volpe, che s’era messo ad ascoltarli da una buona mezz’ora.   
Se aspettava solo un’imbeccata per dare il via alle danze, quella sembrava l’occasione giusta. Tuttavia, prima che Hanamichi potesse aprire bocca, il Teppista lo anticipò guardando Rukawa con un’espressione non proprio felice «Ah, ci sei anche tu?» Lo apostrofò con tono acido.   
La Volpe roteò gli occhi «Non incominciare» grugnì con aria di estrema sopportazione spostandosi verso il divano.   
Mitsui sbuffò «Scusa, Hana, ma devo fare un certo discorsetto a una persona…» gli fece, mentre raggiungeva quell’altro musone.   
Fu in quel momento che Hanamichi pensò ci fosse qualcosa di decisamente strano nel loro comportamento, perché sembravano piuttosto _seri._ Non seri del tipo “roviniamo l’amicizia”, ma seri tipo… qualcosa di più.   
«Ma che…?» Ci provò pure a spostarsi leggermente a sinistra per evitare quella maledetta colonna che gli bloccava la scena, però sfortunatamente la cosa avvenne proprio nel momento in cui Ayako decise che era ora di tirar fuori dolci e torta per sottolineare quella _nuova fase della loro vita,_ come la chiamava lei.   
«Susu, ora che è arrivato pure lo sciagurato, festeggiamo!» Esclamò, mentre tutti si muovevano verso il centro, dove il Tappetto stava allestendo un tavolo alla bell’è meglio.   
Sendo lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa ad un Hanamichi titubante, poi guardò verso gli altri due in un angolo «Oh» fece solo, prima di raggiungerli per evitare la catastrofe.   
Intanto, Mitsui non sembrava proprio interessato alla festa che si stava preparando e continuava a fissare Rukawa come se gli fosse spuntata una seconda testa «Chi diavolo ti ha detto di farlo?» Sbottò, cominciando ad arrabbiarsi.   
Rukawa posò il suo bicchiere e lo guardò con solita freddezza sostenuta «Non ho bisogno del permesso di qualcuno, dovevo controllare e basta».   
Mitsui si passò una mano nei capelli con uno sbuffo «L’hai fatto solo per ripicca, perché non sono venuto a…»   
«Non ho bisogno neanche del tuo sostegno» scattò subito la Volpe, interrompendolo.   
«Sembri un bambino, alle volte…» borbottò l’altro, incrociando le braccia.    
Rukawa s’irrigidì «E tu sei sempre il solito irresponsabile».   
«Cosa?»   
«Non fare il finto tonto, ti sei arrabbiato perché sapevi che se avessi controllato avrei sciolto il mistero… »   
«Kaede, sul serio, di che cazzo stai parlando?» Sbottò Mitsui, che sapeva benissimo di essere in torto marcio. Negare l’evidenza era dopotutto uno dei suoi sport preferiti. Peccato che con la Volpe non la spuntava quasi mai, visto come era esperto nelle arti di spionaggio. Rukawa prese il portafogli dalle tasche dei pantaloni e prese un fogliettino «A quelle cazzo di sedute non ci stai andando» sbottò, praticamente gettandoglielo in faccia.    
Il silenzio che scese tra loro fu piuttosto imbarazzante, ma mai quanto l’arrivo di quegli altri due a completare il quadro   
Sendo si fermò a pochi passi da loro «Ehm, scusate… c’è un brindisi…» esordì coraggiosamente, giusto perché vedeva che quei due sembravano il ritratto perfetto della coppia in crisi e sapeva anche che Hanamichi lo avrebbe capito perfettamente.   
Mitsui emise un versetto ironico «Sì, festeggiamo che è meglio» grugnì, prendendosi la sua birra e avviandosi dagli altri.   
Rukawa non emise suono, ma si limitò ad appoggiarsi allo stipite dell’arco che divideva in due sala e cucina.   
Hanamichi dardeggiò dall’uno all’altro, mentre la pulce nell’orecchio si trasformava in un grosso animale feroce «Cosa sta succedendo qui?» Sussurrò ad Akira, che si limitò a sospirare «Terminiamo questa stancante serata e poi giuro che ti spiego tutto».   
Aveva un tono talmente stanco che l’altro non osò contraddirlo e si unì alla mischia con un mezzo sorriso finto sul volto.   
Ok, ricapitolando, quei due sembravano proprio una coppia di vecchi e amorevoli bisbetici in crisi, con tanto di occhiate assassine e gesti pseudo-intimi. Questo voleva dire soltanto che si era perso una grossa grossa fetta di cose, da quelle parti del mondo.   
Di solito, nella sua vita, c’erano solo tre cose che lo infastidivano mortalmente: essere all’oscuro delle situazioni dei suoi amici, sentirsi tagliato fuori dal gruppo, essere al superoscuro della vita di quell’idiota che rispondeva al nome di Volpe Deficiente; considerando anche la perfetta indifferenza di tutti i presenti a quella piccola scena domestica, capì che quel caso rispondeva perfettamente a tutti e tre i suoi Mali Supremi.   
Merda.    
Comunque il bellissimo e toccante discorso di Ayako riuscì a distoglierlo dai suoi pensieri per un po’ – e a fare spargere lacrime a tutti quanti, quasi Gorilla compreso.   
«Sapete… nonostante siano anni che il _nostro_ Shohoku non esiste più, nonostante tutti abbiano preso strade diversi, siano maturati (più o meno), siano andati a fare nuove esperienze… io sono sempre scioccamente convinta che lo Sohoku non ci abbandonerà mai E non parlo della squadra in sé, parlo delle sensazioni nate nel vivere a stretto contatto ogni giorno, delle difficoltà create lungo il cammino e superate con tante ammaccature… siamo diventati più forti anche grazie a chi pensava fossimo solo una banda di cazzoni-»   
«E avevano ragione!» Urlò qualcuno dal fondo sala, probabilmente Shiozaki, tra le risate generali.   
«Sta zitto, tu. Dicevo… sì, siamo sicuramente una squadra fuori dal comune, ma questa caratteristica ci ha permesso di farci conoscere e apprezzare anche dalle altre squadre» aggiunse poi, sorridendo a Sendo. «... di allargare gli orizzonti e radicare le amicizie. Ripeto, sembrerà sciocco ma io mi sento parte dello Shohoku ideale da allora e spero che questa sensazione di _famiglia_ possa non scomparire mai…» confessò con voce incrinata, mentre risate e fischi seguirono a romperle le palle.   
«E chi lo sapeva che avevamo una poetessa tra noi!» Esclamò Mitsui, addossato alla parete sulla destra.   
«Mitsui, fottiti!» Sbottò Miyagi, seduto dalla parte opposta.   
«Vuoi essere il fortunato?»   
«Ragazzi, andate a spargere oscenità in una stanza di motel!» Li richiamò Akagi, e buonanotte. La cosa degenerò per un altro paio… di miliardi di battute sconce, poi Ayako riprese la parola a suon di ceffoni.   
«Dicevo… famiglia che verrà sterminata tranquillamente e senza rimorso… fatemi finire! Sono felice di sottolineare che la nostra famiglia ha riacquistato un piccolo pezzettino smarrito in più, da oggi in poi, e spero possa essere l’auspicio per risalire la china di questo brutto periodo…» borbottò, mentre il viso di qualcuno si oscurava.   
Hanamichi non sapeva ovviamente di cosa parlassero, ma era sicuro che le cose avrebbero potuto sistemarsi. Certo, la venuta del Genio avrebbe sicuramente aiutato, ma in realtà credeva anche lui che il gruppo era fin troppo coeso per distruggersi.   
Ayako spese qualche bella parola per lui, poi lo buttò nella mischia.    
Altrettanto ovviamente, lui riuscì solo a balbettare qualche scemenza – senza fissare lo sguardo su nessuno, soprattutto sapendo che in molti ancora agognavano la sua morte – e si defilò con la promessa di ripagare qualsiasi danno.   
La mangiata finale fu perfetta e persino gli animi più furiosi si calmarono.    
Molti sembravano aver aspettato solo quel momento ufficiale per salutarlo come si deve: era come un rito di bentornato.   
«Ti vooogliamo beeene» esultarono tutte le loro ex riserve, stringendolo in un mega abbraccio collettivo.   
Hanamichi ridacchiò «Graaazie ragazzi! Lo so che vi mancava il genio!»   
«Ommiobuddha, non ricominciare! È un incubo del passato!» Sbottò Akagi, vicino all’infarto multiplo.   
«Tranquillizzati Gori, scherzavo…»   
Passarono un’altra buona mezz’ora a fare danni e, solo quando una delle scrivanie al piano di sopra fu ritrovata – chissà come – in cucina, decisero fosse il caso di sloggiare.   
Hanamichi stava ancora cercando il suo passaggio, sebbene il Porcospino guidasse da cani ubriachi, quando approdò ad ascoltare una conversazione di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. La Volpe era andata evidentemente a recuperare la sua folle felpa “estiva” dall’ammasso ammonticchiato nella camera di Haruko e il Teppista lo aveva seguito per continuare la strana conversazione di poco prima.    
Solo che non sembravano proprio in vena di approfondire la questione.   
«Senti Kaede, non ho voglia di discutere stasera… sono stanco e la storia è lunga» stava dicendo Mitsui.   
Rukawa sbuffò «Oh, poverino. La storia avrei dovuto già saperla, no che me la racconti tu perché tanto ormai l’ho scoperto, ti pare?» Replicò, con estrema ragionevolezza.    
«Certo, dimenticavo che tu sei mister Perfezione!» Sbottò l’altro, ormai furioso. «Facciamo che quando hai voglia di ascoltarmi senza giudicarmi, mi fai sapere» grugnì, afferrando il suo casco con stizza e uscendo sbattendo la porta.    
Fortuna che era abbastanza arrabbiato da non vederlo nemmeno; farsi beccare a origliare il suo primo giorno non era una cosa bella.   
Hanamichi scosse la testa cercando di chiarirsela senza successo, poi entrò «Sono qui per prendere la roba di Aki» borbottò, sentendo all’istante il dovere di giustificarsi. Bravo, proprio il modo perfetto per non farsi scoprire con i sensi di colpa; che _Do’aho_ che era certe volte.   
Rukawa diede l’impressione di non averlo manco sentito; si limitò a mettersi la felpa e a mandargli una fugace occhiata silenziosa, prima di uscire.   
Chissà perché, Hanamichi aveva la sensazione che non fosse stato proprio felice di vederlo lì dopo quell’amena chiacchierata.   
«Oh, eccoti! Ce ne andiamo?» Lo apostrofò Sendo, infilando la testolina nella stanza.   
Hanamichi annuì e dopo abbracci, baci, maledizioni e amenità varie, si avviarono ala macchina.    
«Aki…» lo chiamò, dopo cinque minuti buoni di viaggio silenzioso.   
«Mmh?» Mugugnò lui distratto, mentre aspettava il momento adatto per buttarsi nella strada principale.   
«Da quando Teppista e Volpe stanno insieme?» Provò a chiedere con leggerezza.   
Dopotutto, dopo averci rimuginato ben bene, non poteva essere altro: le frasi che si scambiavano, i gesti stizziti erano tipici di una vera e propria _coppia_. Quando l’idea gli si era affacciata nella testa aveva pensato di essere impazzito all’improvviso, eppure la cosa coincideva perfettamente col nuovo rapporto che quei due sembravano aver instaurato… per quanto la cosa lo sconvolgesse.    
E non tanto per gli ormai super antiquati sentimenti che aveva provato per quell’idiota congelato – risalivano ormai alla preistoria del suo primo anno di liceo – ma perché non riusciva proprio a vederceli insieme. Erano troppo sballati    
Ovviamente gran parte dello sconvolgimento dipendeva dal fatto che quella risultava essere un altro piccolo indizio del fatto che tutti erano andati avanti pacificamente senza di lui, il che pugnalava appieno la sue egomania.    
Comunque il momento di silenzio si stava protraendo fin troppo, così si gir- a fissare il suo coinquilino con aria interrogativa.   
Sendo, che aveva davvero sperato si fosse dimenticato la domanda, sospirò «Quattro mesi, più o meno…»   
Quindi da relativamente poco, nonostante sapesse che per quei due era quasi un record. Hanamichi ci pensò sul serio, ma davvero non riusciva a vedercelo Kaede Rukawa in coppia col Teppista trasandato.   
«Non ce li vedo proprio quei due assieme» mugugnò, pensando che probabilmente, conoscendola, anche la Volpe si chiedeva a tratti perché stesse proprio con quello là.   
E in quel momento un antico recesso della sua testa – quello che neanche ricordava esistere – arrivò a porre la domanda fatidica, quella che il quindicenne Hanamichi Sakuragi avrebbe urlato con rabbia a quel ghiacciolo umano.    
_ Perché proprio lui? _   
__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, World! Mi spiace per il mega-ritardo, ma il lavoro mi affligge.  
> Volevo sottolineare quanto sia di passaggio questo capitolo (e anche i prossimi, che saranno una sorta di introduzione alla storia vera e propria).  
> Nel primo si è visto il ritorno di Hanamichi, si è compreso un po’ dove vivrà il nostro folle preferito e si sono gettate le basi per una delle relazioni più importanti della storia, quella amichevole con Sendo e quella amorosa tra lui e Haruko. Inoltre si è introdotto uno dei personaggi più importanti della storia: Kuomi.  
> Il secondo ha visto introdurre altre due coppie praticamente fondamentali: Mitsui, Kaede; Miyagi e Ayako, con cui se ne vedranno delle belle… mentre i prossimi vedranno introdurre altri elementi importanti, giusto per avere un quadro generale di tutto.  
> Proprio per questo sottolineo che è un po’ scialbo e senza troppe novità, ecco (si fa per dire :P).


	4. Centro Sportivo Hikerashi

Quella mattina Hanamichi si svegliò con l’assurda sensazione di aver fatto un sogno lungo due giorni di seguito; nonostante ricordasse perfettamente il folle viaggio in macchina e la rottura di una caviglia su quel maledetto isolotto, ancora non riusciva davvero a crederci che la sera prima aveva compito il primo grande passo verso la “riabilitazione”. La serata non era stata perfetta, ma credeva sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di peggiore, tipo una lapidazione sommaria nel salotto di Akagi’s House.   
«Il peggio è passato…» borbottò alzandosi, sebbene non lo pensasse fino in fondo: vedere tutti nella stessa stanza e subire le prime domande avevano sicuramente aiutato a sbloccare quella paura informe e anormale che lo aveva preso allo sbarco in Giappone, però sapeva anche che le novità – se erano tutte come quella scoperta fantastica della sera precedente – lo avrebbero ucciso.   
Kaede Rukawa e Hisashi Mitsui.   
Non riusciva ancora a credere al proprio cervello.   
Insomma, lo aveva visto, Akira gliene aveva parlato brevemente – cioè borbottando qualcosa a velocità fulminea –, però ancora non gli entrava nella zucca.    
Tuttavia avrebbe avuto millemila anni di tempo per indagare, tanto più che probabilmente non li avrebbe visti per altri mesi visto la mole di compiti che lo aspettava.   
Sbadigliando come un leone, si avviò verso la cucina strisciando in modo indegno e ritrovandosi quasi, per forza di cose, a baciare il pavimento. Qualche cosa del jet lag doveva avergli scombussolato il sistema, perché non riusciva a svegliarsi in modo normale e con tempi sufficienti da evitargli la morte domestica.   
«Ma che palle» grugnì, osservando il post-it lasciato dal suo molto morigerato coinquilino sul frigo.   
_“Good Morning, Darlin’! Mi fai la spesa oggi? Sono dovuto scappare a lavoro! Graazie!”_   
«Umpf» grugnì, abbandonando il biglietto al triste destino del cestino per i rifiuti. Il problema non era tanto fargli la spesa, dopotutto fingeva pure di ospitarlo in casa sua, il problema era il cosa comprare, perché il Porcospino era un _salutista_ e della peggior specie: aveva già contato tremila combinazioni di succhi di frutta diversi e cibi bio-qualcosa che invadevano i ripiani del frigo; di carne neanche a parlarne e figuriamoci di dolci.   
Avanti così e sarebbe tranquillamente andato sottoshock per mancanza di zuccheri.   
E nonostante quello, lui riusciva a mantenere il suo stato di Buddha illuminato con sorriso perenne sulle labbra; come diavolo facesse, era un mistero della biotecnologia.   
Visto che ci aveva messo esattamente tre ore per capire come girasse il vento da quelle parti, aprì il frigo con l’espressione di un condannato a morte, ripromettendosi di fare una _full-immersion_ di cibo spazzatura e zuccheri appena fosse stato possibile. Al momento, si accontentò di innocuo latte.   
Dopo aver fatto colazione, aver finto di pulire e riordinare un attimo la casa, aver girovagato in stato semi-vegetativo per un altro po’, capì di non poter più evitare l’inevitabile: doveva andare al Centro.   
Questione dolorosa che aveva finto di dimenticare e che invece aveva convissuto in un angolo del suo cervello da sempre.   
Il _Centro Sportivo Hikerashi_ era una sorta di circolo nato dalla mente malata sua e di Hiroshi circa due anni prima; il modello era strutturato sul posto che Hiroshi stesso aveva gestito a Boston, dove l’aveva conosciuto.   
Lo “Street Club” era un’associazione di allenatori di basket volenterosi che mettevano a disposizione tempo, fatica e strutture per allenare i giovani in difficoltà, evitando che finissero sulle strade. Guardando quel posto, osservando i ragazzi crescere giorno per giorno, Hanamichi aveva capito che quello che avrebbe voluto fare per tutta la vita era… allenare. Fu così che smise col gioco, evitò di perdere tempo in borse di studio universitarie, che comunque non avrebbe mai vinto visto il suo scarso rendimento, e si buttò alla costruzione di un luogo simile a Kanagawa.   
La difficoltà maggiore fu sicuramente il recupero di soldi, ma in questo il Signor Anzai fu una vera manna da cielo: il giorno in cui parlò – con estremo idealismo, a dire il vero – della sua idea a casa di Naoko dove il nonnino era convalescente, lui si dimostrò piuttosto convinto di volerlo aiutare e tanto fiducioso da dargli a disposizione un gran quantitativo di soldi. Tornati in Giappone, molti mesi dopo, l’idea era diventata un progetto scritto e il progetto un impegno pratico decisivo; lui e Hiroshi passarono mesi e mesi a cercare il luogo adatto – che si dimostrò essere una vecchia fabbrica di materiali edili –, allenatori che avessero voglia d’insegnare gratuitamente per i primi tempi, lavoratori che fossero disposti ad aiutarli a mettere su quell’immane lavoro con pochi fondi a disposizione; passarono altri mesi di dura fatica in cui tutti fecero la propria parte: il vecchio Shohoku, Haruko e amiche, Ayako e famiglia, persino Sendo e quelli del Ryonan… tutti diedero una mano, tanto più che si trattava di basket, del loro basket.   
Le cose all’epoca funzionavano piuttosto bene, perché lui e Hiroshi erano affiatati, tutti volevano partecipare armoniosamente e il denaro fu ben utilizzato; addirittura, quando Anzai non poté fare fronte alle nuove spese, fu Akagi a prenderne il posto con suo padre. Il Centro aprì un anno dopo e purtroppo durò davvero l’arco di un sogno: in poco, pochissimo tempo si dimostrò un progetto realmente troppo grande in cui tempo, risorse e volontà non combaciarono mai del tutto.   
In un altro solo anno il Signor Anzai peggiorò la propria condizione di salute e la sua quota finì inevitabilmente nelle sua mani, con l’uscita in automatico del loro più grande finanziatore economico; successivamente fu il turno del Signor Akagi, alle prese con difficoltà lavorative piuttosto esose e complicate. Tuttavia il danno più grave fu quello di Hiroshi che, da mattino a sera, partì e li abbandonò, senza guardarsi indietro. Il dolore fu così grande che, doveva ammetterlo, decise di abbandonare tutto, compreso quel centro che già dal nome era frutto del suo grande amore per quel traditore: Hikerashi era il cognome della vera madre di Hiroshi, quella che l’aveva abbandonato in terra straniera per motivi ancora sconosciuti, tornandosene in Giappone.   
Hanamichi non sapeva ancora bene se aveva voluto utilizzare quel nome nell’assurda speranza di ritrovarla o per pura malinconia, fatto stava che quel centro era anche suo e al cinquanta percento.   
Vederlo fuggire fu come un segno, il segno che quel progetto proprio non poteva più barcamenarsi tra mancanza di fondi, di risorse e di personale.   
Fu allora che vendette tramite agenzia a qualcuno che non conosceva e ne perse ogni traccia. Ancora più della fuga, l’abbandono di quello che aveva considerato la coronazione della sua vita pesava sulla sua anima come un macigno. I primi mesi di America li aveva vissuti a sensi di colpa e dannazione eterna per quello che aveva fatto, poi a gelosia quando scoprì che il centro era ancora vivo e vegeto grazie a qualcuno che non era lui. Con sei mesi di riflessione e solitudine pure alle spalle, Hanamichi aveva capito che semplicemente non poteva lasciare che qualcuno vivesse il _suo_ sogno al posto suo; gli sembrava un’assurdità che aveva intenzioni di debellare, con o senza Hiroshi.   
Hanamichi si vestì e uscì di casa con una sensazione di estrema chiarezza, finalmente, come se il sentiero tracciato per lui dal destino si fosse ripulito dalle foglie che lo cospargevano, pronto a essere imboccato a piena velocità.   
Lui voleva allenare, ora più che mai, e voleva farlo nell’unico posto che considerava veramente _suo._   
Ovviamente, a circa metà strada, la sua sicurezza andò a scemare man mano che nuove domande gli affollavano la mente. Sapeva benissimo che, anche se l’idea era tecnicamente sua, non possedeva più nessuna quota del gruppo; poteva puntare su un discorso ben piazzato o sulla legge, ma sapeva di non poter accampare più tali diritti. L’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto fare era lavorarci come semplice allenatore, sempre che il nuovo capo fosse intenzionato a prenderlo.   
Si riempì talmente tanto la testa di domande e dubbi di ogni tipo, che quando batté naso sulla grande insegna a caratteri katakana quasi non se ne accorse.   
«Beh, ameno l’insegna è ancora quella…» borbottò, sentendo rinascere un minimo di speranza.   
Quel cartellone blu dalle grandi scritte argentate era stato creato da lui, Tappetto e Volpaccia artica: ovviamente il blu l’aveva scelto proprio Rukawa, mentre il carattere e l’argento Miyagi. Era felice che il nuovo proprietario avesse deciso di non cambiarla, perché c’era molto di loro anche lì.   
Il cancello d’entrata, invece, era stato ridipinto sempre di un blu con tonalità più chiara, cancellando le orribili incrostazioni di ruggine della vecchia fabbrica.   
E il cancello era aperto.   
«Ma che-?» Provò a guardarsi intorno alla ricerca di custodi o animali da guardia vari, poi entrò piuttosto sicuramente, facendosi investire in pieno dai ricordi.   
Ogni singolo passo aveva l’effetto di uno squarcio sul passato: nel cortile sulla sinistra tutti e cinque dello Shohoku, in tutina colorata, si erano messi a dipingere le pareti di un bel verde chiaro – scelto dalle uniche donne del gruppo –; sulla destra, invece, si erano accampati con le tende quella stessa notte, quando erano troppo stanchi per rotolare verso casa. Sua madre e le madri di Akagi e Ayako si mettevano a cucinare ogni mattina, inviando per corriere il povero fratello di Ayako e scazzandolo a morte per il peso del cibo che lo costringevano a portare, come se loro morissero di fame. In quell’angolo, dove un tempo c’erano solo ferrivecchi e ora c’era una bella fontana da cortile, quello scemo del Teppista si era quasi levato l’altro ginocchio, mentre dietro ad un altro angolo il Tappetto aveva baciato Ayako per la prima volta, sconvolgendo tutti e causando la prima festa in assoluto per la struttura.   
Troppi, tanti ricordi in mano a qualcuno che non li conosceva, in mano a qualcuno che poteva usufruirne come voleva, camminando in uno spazio che per lui e tutti loro era stato sacro.   
Kami, come era stato immaturo.   
Inondato dai ricordi quasi non si rese conto di essere arrivato alla porta principale – per altro totalmente sbarrata –, così fece qualche passo indietro: sulla destra, il cortile si allungava verso il fondo per poi girare tutt’intorno alla struttura principale, costituita di un gran rettangolo orizzontale. Proprio lì facevano capolino il suo orgoglio del passato: due grandi campi da basket nuovi, nuovissimi: il parquet era ancora quello, di un “rosso stanco” come lo definiva Akagi, con due bei canestri dalla rete candida. Un tempo non c’era altro, mentre oggi poteva notare un bel set di panchine larghe e comode per le squadre, delle strutture per gli arbitri e persino qualche attrezzo per gli esercizi all’aperto. Doveva ammettere che chiunque avesse rilevato quel posto stava facendo un ottimo lavoro.                  
Approfittando del fatto che ancora nessuno fosse piombato a farlo fuori, decise di farsi un piccolo giro esplorativo: girando sulla destra e raggiungendo i campi da basket poteva notare, sulla sinistra e al piano terra dell’immobile, una grossa porta scorrevole - un tempo non c’era - e che poteva già indovinare contenesse tutte le cianfrusaglie che un tempo accatastavano all’esterno. Continuando verso il fondo poteva veder che c’erano ancora le famose gradinate per gli osservatori – che poi non erano altri che i pochi parenti e gli amici scapestrati dei loro ospiti. Sulla sinistra invece, continuando per il retro del cortile, c’era una cosa che lo stupì favorevolmente: un intero rettangolo enorme pieno di sabbia per la corsa, delimitato da un muretto di cemento. Quella sì che era una vera genialata, perché il mare non era vicino e i ragazzi spesso erano troppi o troppo fuori quadro per sperare di portarli ordinatamente ad allenarsi in spiaggia.   
Ora poteva quasi dire, anche se a malincuore, di aver lasciato quel posto a qualcuno che se ne prendeva davvero cura. Hanamichi si andò a sedere sui bassi spalti – per una volta del loro colore naturale e non soffocanti di scritte e graffiti vari – rimuginando sul fatto che, forse, ritornare a prendersi carico di tutto non era una gran mossa, soprattutto se rischiava di fare più danni che altro alla propria stessa creatura.   
«Che diavolo devo fare?» Mugugnò a se stesso, ma prima che una risposta potesse capitargli magari dal cielo, una voce alta e possente lo richiamò da lontano.   
«Haaana!»     
Una ragazza alta, dal fisico sottile e corti capelli biondi, si sbracciò verso di lui a pochi passi di distanza – perché almeno la follia non mutava mai da quelle parti.   
«Hina! Non ci posso credere, come stai?»   
Dopo una corsa _slow-motion_ molto drammatica, finirono gambe all’aria per un abbraccio super abbraccioso.   
Hina era stata la prima allenatrice, la prima segretaria, la prima organizzatrice, la prima tutto in assoluto di quel posto. Faceva effetto vederla ancora lì.   
Hanamichi pensò fosse come una sorta di segno che tutto stava comunque andando avanti con un filo invisibile che legava ancora quel luogo alla sua persona e al suo desiderio iniziale.   
«Sono felice che almeno tu sia ancora qui!» Esclamò quando si alzarono da terra, e lo era davvero! Hina era entrata nell’equipe per puro caso, perché aveva origliato – si dice “ascoltato per caso”, fa meno impicciona – una conversazione tra la Volpe e Kenji Fujima all’Università a proposito della difficoltà di trovare allenatori per il nuovo centro messo su da lui e Hiroshi. In realtà Hina era stata manager del Sajima per un anno, così come Ayako lo era stata per lo Shohoku, quindi aveva deciso di auto-invitarsi al ballo.   
«Allora, perché non mi hai detto che passavi? Quando sei arrivato? Sei alloggiato a casa tua?»   
Hanamichi alzò la zampa per fermare l’inondazione di domande e tornò a posare sedere sugli spalti, tanto per stare sul sicuro.   
«Beh, la partenza è stata piuttosto improvvisa, anche se la rimuginavo da qualche mese… e volevo venire al centro subito, ma ammetto che mi ci è voluto un po’ per trovare il coraggio» borbottò, guardandosi le mani   
La ragazza sorrise «Questa sarà sempre casa tua, lo sai. Come vedi c’è stata qualche modifica pratica, ma lo spirito di questo posto è rimasto lo stesso… persino l’ufficio è uguale… anzi, vuoi vederlo? Facciamo un touristic tour!» Esclamò super entusiasta, prima di trascinarlo in lungo e largo per tutta la struttura senza voler sentire ragioni.   
Il cortile lo aveva visto quasi tutto da solo, anche se non aveva notato i tavolini di legno con panche corredate per il pranzo sulla sinistra e addirittura il parcheggio per le biciclette un po’ più in alto. I bici-maniaci come la Volpe non potevano che esserne felici, supponeva.   
La struttura all’intero era comunque la parte assolutamente più modificata: il piano terra che ai suoi tempi era un non organizzato e assolutamente indecente magazzino, ora sembrava la cosa più simile a un ingresso che avesse mai visto: giusto in mezzo c’era una scalinata enorme, con tanto di piante ornamentali e bacheche con foto – aveva riconosciuto un po’ tutti, persino un se stesso più giovane e un Hiroshi capellone. Sulla destra scoprì che la piccola porta di un ex bagno era ora un magazzino, mentre sulla sinistra era stato riprodotto un bagno enorme, dalla forma stranissima.   
«Cosa ne avete fatto dell’altra metà del piano terra?» Chiese, visto che di fonte c’era una parete dall’aria parecchio solida che divideva l’ingresso da un’altra buona metà di piano.   
«Oh, quella è stata un’ottima idea degli altri! Di fronte ai campi c’è una porta enorme, l’hai vista di sicuro, che porta al magazzino dove raccattiamo le cose per i campi come palle e canestri, gli spogliatoi con più di venti docce…» spiegò, tutta orgogliosa.   
Hanamichi fischiò «Wow, queste sì che sono cose in grande… sono lontani i tempi della fontana all’aperto, eh?» Ironizzò, mentre salivano le scale per il secondo piano.   
Hina s’intristì per un attimo «Eh, c’è voluto un grandissimo sacrificio da parte di tutti sai... soprattutto Akagi, Rukawa e Han si sono fatti in dieci per sistemare al meglio tutto...»   
A quelle parole Hanamichi si sentì istantaneamente in colpa. Dopotutto era stato lui a lasciare il centro in quello stato, era stato lui ad abbandonare il progetto e ancora lui a non aver mai più chiesto nulla a nessuno. In quello stato, non aveva il diritto di chiedere nulla. Tuttavia era anche mortalmente curioso di _sapere_ ; avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per conoscere il dettagli di quei contributi, per rivivere quelle giornate piene di fatiche e anche speranze.   
L’allenatrice sembrò accorgersi del suo mutato umore e si affrettò a indicargli una grossa parete totalmente trasparente «Ta-daan!» Gridò, allargando le braccia.   
Ora poteva anche morire in pace, pensò Hanamichi rimanendo palesemente a bocca aperta davanti a lui c’era una grossa, attrezzatissima e nuovissima palestra.   
«Oh. Mio. Buddha» mormorò, aprendo la porta con un certo timore.   
La stanza era rettangolare e quasi del tutto trasparente: le due pareti che davano sul corridoio e sul cortile erano composte da vetrate e finestrone aperte, mentre l’ultima che dava sul retro era di cemento; di fronte c’erano posizionate dieci cyclette rosse fiammanti, mentre sulla destra una fila di tapis-roulant color grigio metallo. Il lato sinistro, poi, era un vero sogno: quattro sacchi da boxe – a pera, per la kick boxing o per la boxe – se ne stavano in fila, attaccati al soffitto, mentre per terra c’era tatami verde ovunque. Chiunque avesse progettato quel posto, era sicuramente interessato agli sport di combattimento.   
« “L’angolo boxe” è stata una genialata devo dire, peccato che non venga usata…» sospirò la ragazza, prima di fare uno strano movimento, come se si fosse resa conto di aver parlato troppo.   
«Come mai non viene usata? C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi?»   
Hina scosse la testa «Niente, niente…»   
«Tanto lo sai che parlerò col “capo” della baracca» grugnì lui, che ormai sapeva non sarebbe più riuscito a starsene lontano da lì.   
La ragazza sorrise misteriosamente « _Lui_ sarà felice di ascoltarti, ne sono sicura» fece, con tono lievemente ironico.   
Hanamichi sbuffò «Sai benissimo che ho i miei metodi di persuasione… allora, che c’è sopra?»   
«Ah, già! Gli uffici ovviamente!» Esclamò lei, precedendolo sulle scale. «Comunque lì, di fronte alla palestra, ci sono gli spogliatoi degli allenatori e una sala relax in cui ci iniettiamo roba energetica in vena» spiegò, mentre salivano.   
«Perché gli spogliatoi degli allenatori sono separati dagli altri?»   
Hina scrollò le spalle «Il "capo" ha pensato fosse meglio lasciare che i ragazzi fossero più liberi di, tipo, mandare al diavolo noi cattivi allenatori senza che siamo presenti» ridacchiò, mentre Hanamichi sorrideva «Dev’essere un tipo razionale il nuovo capo».   
«Non immagini quanto… eeed eccoci qui! L’ufficio è nello stesso punto, ma è stato molto ampliato».   
La porta dell’ufficio principale era sulla sinistra; quando Hanamichi vi si trovò di fronte, rimase praticamente folgorato: la cosa era che la porta era sempre _quella_ , quella che lui e il Gorilla avevano ricavato e montato da un pezzo di legno scuro venato da striature più chiare, trovato a caso dal Teppista chissà dove; al centro c’era una targhetta dove si leggeva a malapena un leggero “Theboss” - scritto da Hiroshi mezzo secolo prima – che avrebbe dovuto essere la targhetta di riconoscimento del gran capo della baracca. La targhetta era stata fatta da Miyagi, ricavandola da un bel pezzo di metallo argentato.   
Nel complesso, quella porta simboleggiava tutta la loro famiglia e l’inizio di tutto: una porta che apre nuove possibilità.   
Tuttavia l’ufficio non era da meno. Guardandosi intorno, Hanamichi dovette ammettere che il nuovo capo era di gran lunga molto più ordinato, efficiente e organizzato di lui: giusto di fronte alla porta c’era un archivio gigantesco, con i cassetti suddivisi in ordine alfabetico, mentre sulla destra – accanto alla grossa scrivania scura – c’era un altro schedario dall’aria ossessivamente ordinata. Perfino la bella libreria accanto alla porta prevedeva libri suddivisi per autore in ordine alfabetico!   
«Ossessivo-compulsivo il tipo, eh?» Commentò, dando una veloce occhiata al tutto.   
Comunque doveva ammettere che, nonostante quel piccolo e rassicurante tocco maniacale, c’erano ancora una valanga di oggetti della “vecchia era” e di questo ne fu davvero grato; il grosso tappeto che nascondeva parte del parquet era stato fatto da sua madre in persona, mentre la bacheca strapiena dietro alla scrivania mostrava un quantitativo esorbitante di vecchie foto, post-it, immagini, disegni.   
«Come  va?» Provò a chiedergli Hina con un sorriso.   
«Bene» rispose Hanamichi, dopo una leggera esitazione. «Rivedere quest’ufficio diverso, ma tutto sommato uguale mi rassicura molto. È bello che abbia deciso di tenere tutte queste cose… qualcun altro avrebbe potuto gettare tutto» fece, mentre la ragazza si corrucciava leggermente «Già…»   
«Quindi, come sta andando il lavoro qui?» Domandò, giusto perché il tour era ormai terminato. Si buttò sulla poltrona a rotelle dietro la scrivania e rimase esterrefatto: quella cosa era di vera pelle! Doveva esserci un cultore di belle cose lì dentro, nonostante la semplicità del tutto.   
Hina si appoggiò alla scrivania e sospirò «Beh, potrebbe andare meglio…»   
All’occhiata perplessa dell’altro, si arrese «Ok, va da schifo, però non dovrei dirtelo. Devi parlarne col capo, magari potreste trovare delle soluzioni…» fece senza molta convinzione.   
«Non mi sembri molto sicura di questa cosa…»   
«Sì, diciamo che…»   
«Diciamo che non ci serve il tuo aiuto» completò freddamente una voce dalla porta.   
Hanamichi sorrise amaramente perché lo aveva capito da sempre, che era _lui_ il nuovo responsabile del club. E non solo per la frase sardonica buttata lì la sera precedente, ma per tutto il contorno: l’ordine ossessivo e la pulizia, gli oggetti belli e semplici, il silenzio… tutto il suo vecchio centro parlava di Rukawa a miglia di distanza, solo che lui aveva finto di non leggere le informazioni che gli filtravano tra i neuroni.   
«Lo sapevo che c’eri di mezzo tu» mugugnò, alzandosi. La sera prima si era sentito quasi estraniato da tutto, impossibilitato a parlargli per il senso di colpa che lo opprimeva e per la rabbia che il suo sguardo sembrava esprimere. Quella mattina era pressoché uguale, solo che si sentiva un po’ più forte… era nel _suo_ elemento, nonostante il nome iscritto nei registri.   
Kaede fece qualche passo, buttando la borsa e le chiavi sul divano a due posti a sinistra della porta.   
Hina si spostò dalla scrivania e guardò dall’uno all’altro «Aehm, io vado a controllare gli ordini, sì…» mormorò, uscendo a velocità fulminea.   
Hanamichi non poteva certo biasimarla per non averlo avvisato, anche se ora capiva un po’ meglio alcune sue espressioni o alcuni gesti… per come si era concluso il loro rapporto, alcuni ancora si stupivano che non si fossero fatti fuori in un duello al tramonto.   
Quando la porta si chiuse Hanamichi tornò a guardarlo ma, prima che potesse fare alcunché, il telefono squillò.   
Rukawa attraversò l’ufficio ad ampie falcate e si allungò sulla scrivania, ignorando il fatto che lui fosse a cinque centimetri dall’apparecchio «Pronto?»   
Non si capiva molto della conversazione, ma d’altronde la Volpe rispondeva a mugugni di varia intensità. Ad un certo punto afferrò il block notes e vergò qualche appunto «Hn, domani alle dieci. Sì» replicò con un certo tono sofferto, prima di attaccare senza un saluto.   
«Gentile come al solito» lo apostrofò Hanamichi, per poi pentirsene incredibilmente, quando lui lo guardò. Davvero non ricordava che le sue occhiate fossero così taglienti o, forse, non c’era più abituato.   
Tra tutte le cose che poteva dire per iniziare la conversazione che più gli premeva, scelse un bellissimo «Era a questo che ti riferivi, ieri?» Tra l’altro pronunciato nel tono più acido che riuscisse a fare.   
Rukawa lo guardò in silenzio per un attimo, poi si portò una mano alla tempia che stava sicuramente già per scoppiare dopo neanche dieci minuti di vicinanza.   
«Era una frase puramente casuale» grugnì, con aria di estrema sopportazione.   
Hanamichi sbuffò: ecco fatto, cinque secondi in una stanza con lui e già gli veniva voglia di prenderlo a testate.   
«Già che sono qui e non ci sono _distrazioni_ di sorta, parlamene no?» Sbottò _,_ facendo del suo meglio per non sottolineare niente di poco consono e ottenendo l’effetto ovviamente contrario. Dall’espressione di Rukawa, però, intuì che il suo gioco era quello di fare finta di niente, come al solito.   
«Scusami se non ho tempo per rivangare i bei momenti, prendi un appuntamento» commentò sarcastico, mentre si prendeva il suo posto legittimo alla poltrona e scartabellava i cassetti alla ricerca di qualcosa.   
Hanamichi tornò davanti alla scrivania e lo guardò in silenzio per molti attimi «Bel benvenuto davvero» ironizzò con lo stesso tono e quella fu senz’altro la goccia che fece esplodere la diga.   
Rukawa tornò su dal mondo delle scartoffie e ne gettò un plico sulla scrivania con rabbia «D’accordo» bofonchiò con la sua voce bassa e monocorde, appoggiandosi di schianto allo schienale della sedia. «Cosa credi di fare?»   
«In che senso?»   
«Tu qui, chi diavolo di credi di essere?» Continuò, con tono sempre molto controllato, mentre l’altro cominciava a sentire il sangue ribollire nelle vene.   
«Rukawa, questo posto era mio» borbottò Hanamichi, sentendo come fosse incredibilmente assurdo che lo chiamasse persino per cognome, a segnare una barriera invalicabile tra il prima e dopo.   
Kaede si alzò, lentamente «Esatto: _era_ » sottolineò, dandogli le spalle e avviandosi al divanetto.   
«Noi stiamo parlando, non darmi le spalle» scattò Hanamichi, conoscendo perfettamente i toni autoritari di chi voleva concludere velocemente una conversazione che non gli piaceva.   
Rukawa chiuse un attimo gli occhi, preparandosi all’inevitabile: aveva tenuto il tono della voce più normale possibile, aveva controllato i gesti per evitare lo scontro, ma c‘erano fin troppe cose irrisolte, fin troppo fuoco che ribolliva sotto la superficie.   
«Avresti dovuto chiedermi di essere ricevuto, punto primo» sbottò, girandosi di scatto a fronteggiarlo. Già che voleva un benvenuto, ne avrebbe avuto uno memorabile. «Fino a prova contraria tu qui sei un ospite e questo non è più il tuo ufficio da anni, ormai» continuò, alzando una mano prima di essere interrotto. «Sottolineo, prima di ovvie interruzioni, che la decisione è stata solo e solamente _tua;_ quindi non recitarmi la parte del povero vagabondo disgraziato, perché hai deciso sempre tu quali rischi correre».   
Hanamichi pensò che Kaede Rukawa non aveva mai parlato tanto in vita sua, ciò nonostante non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da lui, né ci trovava niente di divertente: sapeva che, se c’era una persona che avrebbe potuto essere sincero fino in fondo sulle sue malefatte, quello era lui. E ora stava assistendo ad anni di recriminazioni, di risultati per il suo comportamento sconsiderato.   
«Adesso credi che con due moine tutti siano pronti ad accoglierti a braccia aperte? Bene, è una loro decisione, ma sappi che qui le cose non girano così».   
«Cosa vuoi dire?» Buttò fuori, a dispetto del proposito di starsene zitto.   
«Vuol dire che qui non c’è più niente per te».   
Un silenzio denso e solido cadde tra di loro come un macigno. Hanamichi ascoltava quelle parole mettersi in fila nella sua testa, senza crederci: sapeva sarebbe stato difficile, che avrebbe dovuto convincere tutto il mondo a fidarsi di lui, a riprenderlo nella cerchia, a dargli una chance di riprendere in mano il proprio lavoro… ma non lo aveva neanche sfiorato l’idea che qualcuno potesse opporsi così drasticamente, togliendogli peraltro l’unica cosa che di buono avesse prodotto nella vita.   
«Non puoi farlo» replicò, atono persino a se stesso.   
Rukawa lo guardò con l’ombra di un sorriso «Sì che posso. Possiedo il 100% delle quote di questo posto, lo sapevi?»   
No, decisamente non lo sapeva. Insomma, lui ci capiva di legge come ci capiva di astronomia applicata, però era sicuro che il 50% delle sue quote fossero finite ad una specie di associazione sportiva. E le quote di Hiroshi…   
Hanamichi alzò la testa di scatto a fissarlo.   
«Hiroshi a venduto a me le sue quote» fece Rukawa, come a leggergli nel pensiero.   
La mente gli si annebbiò, insicuro di voler continuare quella discussione che gli metteva di fronte la verità. Quando si erano incontrati? Se Hiroshi aveva venduto, voleva dire che sapeva già da tempo della sua risoluzione? E come aveva fatto a vendere senza il consenso del suo socio, cioè lui?   
Un impercettibile movimento dell’altro lo fece ritornare alla realtà. Hanamichi emise un sospiro vibrante «D’accordo, lasciamo stare tutto questo… cosa vuoi?»   
Lo sguardo di Rukawa si accigliò «Non voglio niente da te».   
«Sai cosa voglio dire» ringhiò il rosso, guardandolo male.   
«Io credo che tu possa portare solo altri danni, che tu non possa giovare a questo posto…»   
«Il progetto è mio! Le idee sono mie!» Lo aggredì Hanamichi, perdendo totalmente il controllo.   
«L’hai abbandonato!» Ruggì Rukawa, urlando forse per la seconda volta in vita sua.   
Di nuovo silenzio, questa volta quello esterrefatto di Hanamichi che non riusciva quasi a credere che la voce della Volpe potesse raggiungere tali vette.   
Rukawa sospirò «Hai abbandonato il tuo progetto, brutto idiota, molti anni fa e non ti sei neanche preso la briga di pensarci minimamente… e non avere il coraggio di negarlo. È stato salvato con molti sacrifici nei quali tu non eri contemplato. Non è tuo, non lo è più da allora».   
Hanamichi assorbì quelle parole come uno schiaffo, poi però scosse la testa «Non mi arrenderò, Kaede, sono qui per riprendere la mia vita da dove l’ho lasciata e questo centro ne fa parte».   
Rukawa rise e fu la risata più amara che avesse mai udito «Nessuno di noi è rimasto fermo con te a quando Hiroshi ti ha mollato, nessuno ti ha aspettato. Se credi di poter incominciare da lì, ti assicuro che stai sognando. Provaci pure, ma lontano da me e, soprattutto, lontano dal mio centro».   
Quando Hanamichi rialzò la testa capì di essere in guerra e, probabilmente, lo capì anche Rukawa che ora lo guardava con gelido sguardo di sfida – no, non era sfida: era puro _rancore._  
 «Troverò un modo per riprendermi ciò che è mio».   
«Accomodati pure».   
Dopo quell’ultimo scambio di battute, Hanamichi uscì sbattendo la porta e lasciando dietro di sé ancora altro rancore, ancora altra distruzione.   
Cominciava a stancarsi di fare il cavaliere dell’Apocalisse.   
Dal canto suo, Rukawa cominciò a pensare di avere su di sé una specie di maledizione: era ormai routine che ogni qualvolta una cosa andasse per il verso giusto, tutto dovesse crollare come un castello di carta.   
Il centro era stato per lui un vero flagello, un fardello appioppato da un stupido immaturo che non sapeva cosa farsene della sua vita. Recuperarlo era costato molto tempo, fatica, sacrifico e risorse; non aveva dormito, né mangiato per recuperare tempo al tempo, aveva lottato con creditori e avvocati, aveva lottato col mondo intero. Tuttavia era stato anche, letteralmente, un frutto germogliato da quella fatica: lo aveva fatto rinascere totalmente dalle sue ceneri, come una fenice; quel bocciolo aveva rischiarato le giornate buie dell’incidente e della riabilitazione. Lo aveva fatto sentire un po’ meno fallito.   
E ora, a distanza di anni, un fantasma del passato era pronto a strapparglielo via.   
«Dannato Do’aho» sussurrò, cercando di afferrare il bicchiere di tè freddo dal piccolo mobiletto accanto alla scrivania; mano destra per abitudine, anche se tremava incontrollabilmente.   
    
Quando Kuomi varcò il cancello, gli venne quasi automatico abbassare la testa ed evitare gli sguardi di chiunque. Probabilmente era semplicemente uno stupido, ma andare ogni volta in una scuola come lo Shohoku era una tortura per lui; non perché fosse un istituto particolarmente sofisticato – insomma, se fosse passato per Kainan o Shoyo probabilmente non lo avrebbero manco fatto entrare –, ma soprattutto perché si sentiva sempre troppo _poco._ Lui e le sue manie di commiserazione.   
Rispetto alla stragrande maggiorana delle gang che circolavano per Kanagawa, lui era uno dei pochi che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito avere una vita diversa, piuttosto che essere un “teppistello da quattro soldi”. Certo, fortunatamente ora aveva una casa decente e una persona che si occupava, o ci provava, di lui, però non era la stessa cosa.   
Kuomi sapeva di essere perfino in anticipo, così fece il solito giro d’ispezione per poi avviarsi verso la palestra. Lui voleva esattamente quello: una scuola decente con belle divise pulite, una vera palestra di basket, un vero campo e _vero_ basket. Credeva sempre nei centri come quello di Kaede Rukawa e credeva ancora di voler aiutare gli sfortunati come lui, però sapeva anche che la verità era un’altra: solo le squadre vere, quelle con sponsor, risorse, divise nuove e strutture, potevano andare avanti, mentre tutti gli altri… si accontentavano di qualche palleggio nei campetti all’aperto. Quelli che non portavano da nessuna dannata parte.   
«Che palle, devono ancora terminare?» grugnì, entrando nella palestra.   
La squadra si stava allenando in un duello che sembrava all’ultimo sangue, mentre accanto alla sedia vuota c’era Rin che osservava e cacciava urla di tanto in tanto.   
Kuomi sorrise: Rin era diventata la nuova manager dello Shohoku solo da qualche mese, eppure si era calata perfettamente nel proprio ruolo. All’inizio non  era stato proprio felicissimo della notizia, ma dopotutto anche lei amava il basket ed era giusto che partecipasse a modo proprio.   
Peccato che ci fossero degli esseri non troppo simpatici che le giravano attorno.   
Fu quasi per magia che la sua testa si calamitò verso il canestro, dove un certo pallone gonfiato aveva appena segnato con un dunk da due punti.   
Akito Moroi era il nuovo rookie della squadra e, a quanto diceva Rin, sembrava essere un vero fuoriclasse… bastava solo sorvolare sul delicato caratterino che si ritrovava. Inutile dire che si erano già scornati un paio di volte sulle uniche due che era andato a prendere la _sua ragazza_ – doveva sottolinearlo a più riprese – agli allenamenti. Purtroppo era anche il fratello di Ayako, quindi doveva pure sopportarlo.   
«Ok, ragazzi! Time out di dieci minuti!»   
«Ah, acqua!» Esclamò Seiko, muovendosi tipo zombie verso la panchina.   
Rin sorrise «Tieni, grande regista!» Replicò passandogli l’acqua.   
Il ragazzo sorrise, per poi spalmarsi a terra tipo tappeto.   
«Andiamo quante storie! Se ci fosse stato Anzai avreste fatto tutti i supereroi!» Sbottò il Capitano della squadra, Oda Ishika, mentre attaccava a bere come un dannato.   
«Beh, il nonnino non c’è quindi possiamo pure fare i sacchi di patate» ghignò furbescamente Sasuke Hito, la Guardia della squadra.   
«Non cominciare a parlare “alla Hanamichi” per favore» grugnì Oda, mentre Rin rideva «Qualcuno deve pur tramandare la Leggenda» scherzò, con una linguaccia.   
«Se fosse qui comincerebbe a lodarsi da solo…» borbottò Oda, ricordando la follia del suo vecchio Capitano. I titolari che erano riusciti a risollevare lo Shohoku erano ormai leggenda per tutti i novelli giocatori di quella scuola, tuttavia Hanamichi Sakuragi – soprattutto per la creazione del suo progetto di basket e il suo caratteraccio – era più conosciuto di altri. Lui poi ci aveva giocato per un memorabile primo anno, quando era stato solo una riserva e poi un’Ala Grande.   
Moroi scrollò le spalle «Fa parte del personaggio» ironizzò, lui che lo conosceva bene: dopotutto sua sorella era grande amica di quello psicotico rosso. «Toh, eccone un altro» grugnì, lanciando un’occhiata a Kuomi sugli spalti; si alzò con una certa agilità e si avviò verso di lui. «La palestra non è agibile per i non autorizzati, lo sapevi?» Cominciò, tanto per attaccare bottone.   
Kuomi roteò lo sguardo «Non cominciare a rompere, Moroi».   
L’altro ghignò «Vattene a giocare in strada».   
«Hai ragione, sai: se cominciassi a giocare qui, tu dovresti appendere la divisa al chiodo» replicò acido, pronto alla battaglia.   
Si fronteggiarono per qualche secondo in un’amena replica di mezzogiorno di fuoco, poi Rin e Seiko piombarono a rovinare il quadretto.   
«Ciao!» Esclamò lei, piantandosi con molto buonsenso proprio tra i due.   
Seiko invece mandò un’occhiataccia al compagno di squadra «Ciao Kuomi… tu, vieni con me!» Sbottò, tirandoselo per la maglietta.   
«Ma che diavolo vuoi?»   
«Devi… aiutarmi a spazzare là!» Replicò l’altro, indicando un angolo a caso della palestra (quello più lontano da Kuomi) per poi mollarlo dopo aver fatto qualche passo.   
«Hai finito con la messinscena?» Volle sapere Akito, sistemandosi la maglia rossa.   
Seiko sbuffò «Mal a smetti di fare il galletto con quello lì?»   
«Ma fatti i cavoli tuoi!»   
«Spiacente, sono votato al martirio» ironizzò Seiko, buttandosi l’asciugamano in spalla. «E comunque è davvero il nostro turno di pulizie e non voglio fare tardi perché tu sei impegnato a _marcare il territorio_ » alluse, indicando Rin e Kuomi che parlavano.   
Akito Moroi sussultò «Stai dicendo solo cazzate!»   
Seiko scosse la testa con fare sconsolato «Sì, sì. Beata ingenuità… beh, io vado a fare il bagnetto. Se ti muovi, ci sarà ancora altra acqua calda prima che Kei si lavi i capelli» ironizzò, ricordando al mondo che stare in squadra con un capellone voleva dire non avere pressoché mai acqua calda.   
Akito lanciò un’ultima occhiata ai due piccioncini, poi si avviò ad affogare quell’altro menagramo.   
Intanto, Kuomi continuava a gufare sulla possibile morte per pallonata in testa di quello lì, mentre Rin sogghignava.   
«Dai smettila, sei un attaccabrighe!»   
«Tsk, quello è solo un montato…» grugnì lui, mentre uscivano.   
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo «Seh… comunque, sei in anticipo! Cos’è successo?»   
«Niente, avevo solo voglia di parlarti» Replicò Kuomi, con aria scocciata.   
«Guarda che è con me che stai parlando» sbottò lei, prendendogli il visto tra le mani. «Qual è il problema?»   
«È sempre lo stesso! Quel maledetto di Kaede Rukawa!» Scoppiò allora, scostandosi. «Sto facendo di tutto per convincerlo: vado al centro e lo piantono tutto il tempo, provò a chiamarlo, gli parlo di persona, mi offro persino come aiutante, dannazione! Sembra che si faccia pregare come una cazzo di diva!»   
Rin incrociò le braccia al petto e inclinò la testa «Nah, Kaede non è così».   
Lui la guardò quasi male «Ok, sicuramente lo conosci meglio visto che è vicino di casa tuo e di Ayako, blabla… però… cavolo, è gelido come il marmo, non so come avvicinarmi!»   
«Beh, devi capire che la sua vita non è così facile ultimamente…» esitò Rin, pensando alle difficoltà di casa Rukawa, negli ultimi anni. Dopotutto lei era abbastanza vicina alla sua famiglia da sapere che l’incidente continuava a incidere sulla sua vita, così come i problemi finanziari del centro che gestiva… non era esattamente un mistero nel loro quartiere, anche se lui era abbastanza riservato da non mostrare nulla. Kuomi e molti altri non ne sapevano niente e continuavano a scambiare il suo carattere sicuramente chiuso e problematico per arroganza. Non era così facile comprendere se non si sapeva, né avvicinarsi tanto a lui da conoscerlo bene.   
Rin sospirò «Impressionalo».   
«Cosa?»   
«Ha bisogno di qualcosa in più per fidarsi perché ne ha avute già troppe di batoste. Non so, inventati un modo tuo e impressionalo al punto da capire che non si può più liberare di te!» Esclamò, facendolo ridere.   
«Sei assurda».   
«E tu sei una piattola! Ora, se non ricordo male, tu avresti un lavoro! Muoviti e ci vediamo dopo, sciò!» Sbottò Rin, senza volere sentire ragioni.   
«Ok… sei veramente la mia salvezza certe volte…» le sussurrò, abbracciandola.   
«Senza di me saresti andato lì e avresti provato a farlo fuori, ammettilo!»   
«Ahah, sicuramente sì!»   
«Scemo… non sottovalutare chi è stato mezzo teppista prima di te» scherzò lei, prima di baciarlo.   
«Allora vado».   
«Ecco, muoviti».   
Rin lo guardò andar via, poi si lasciò andare un sospiro: quella volta o la spuntava o Kaede Rukawa lo faceva fuori, garantito. Lei sperava almeno che non facessero crollare mezza Kanagawa.   
    
Chissà, forse erano le sue strabilianti doti da miracolato, fatto stava che il Kaede Rukawa suddetto ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena proprio quando il campanello suonò la condanna a morte. Lui se ne stava “tranquillamente” a smadonnare contro il mondo per l’ennesimo plico di roba da firmare e la porta sbatté contro la sua delicata parete, quasi mandando all’aria i cardini.   
Ora aveva un paio di priorità importanti che mandarono il plico a farsi benedire in un angolo oscuro del cassetto: primo, strangolare Hina per la sua misteriosa assenza; secondo, fare fuori Kato per il semplice fatto che non aveva usato il suo corpo per fermare quello psicolabile; terzo, eliminare Kuomi Amane dalla faccia dell’Universo così da poter vivere una vecchiaia serena. Alzandosi con la lista nera ben stilata nella sua testa, Rukawa riuscì persino a sorridere «Sì?»   
Kuomi respirò un attimino – giusto perché si era fatto tutto il tragitto Centro/Shohoku di corsa, prima di perdere coraggio – e lanciò qualcosa di grande e tondo nell’ufficio, davanti a lui.   
Rukawa guardo la palla da basket con sguardo tra il perplesso e lo scocciato: se quella non era una delle _sue_ palle da basket si mangiava i capelli.   
Come per risposta alla sua espressione, Kuomi ghignò «Non ho scassinato niente, era già nel cortile. Comunque, Kaede, io sono qui per sfidarti».   
Oh Kami, l’aveva detto sul serio.   
Rukawa batté le palpebre per qualche istante, poi lo fissò come se si fosse rincretinito «Non sono provvisto di pistole» fece sarcastico, mentre l’altro sbuffava.   
«Ti sfido in una partita di basket. Se vinci tu, smetterò di infastidirti; se vinco io, mi ammetti al Centro, anche se dovessi aiutarti a ricostruirlo» annunciò seriamente.   
Rukawa sospirò, abbassando la testa con fare rassegnato: forse le voci che giravano a Kanagawa da, più o meno, due annetti non avevano ancora raggiunto la sua mente bacata.  
«Io non gioco più a basket» annunciò atono, ma Kuomi ghignò sinistramente.   
«Oh. _Sì_ , invece. E sarai costretto a mostrarlo».   
E con quello le soluzioni erano due: o batteva Kaede Rukawa, per poi essere ucciso dalla sua molto più sana ragazza; o veniva sconfitto ed eliminato totalmente da entrambi.   
In ogni caso il suo destino era segnato.   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora un paio di noticine veloci perché sono le due e mezza di notte ed è, diciamo, un pochetto tardi: mi spiace se questo capitolo risulterà barboso, ma credo sia importante conoscere anche fisicamente bene il Centro visto che è il protagonista della storia! In realtà avrei uno schizzetto della piantina, però non ho uno scanner e non ho idea di come si possa fare (se ne sapete più di me, ditemi plise!)   
> Comunque anche questo è un ennesimo capitolo introduttivo, importante perché mostra due cose importanti: il rapporto problematicissimo tra Volpe e Scimmia rossa in primis – sarà sempre contrassegnato da casini, insomma – e Kuomi, l’omino che farà la differenza :P S’introduce anche la bestia nera di Rukawa, l’incidente, e un po’ del nuovo Shohoku! (La cui storia s’intreccerà col Centro, come potete ben capire…) Più in avanti c’è un capitolo dedicato solo a loro, quindi prenderete un bel po’ di appunti! E sì, nello Shohoku c’è il fratellino di Ayako! Chi conosce altre mie storie sa che il cognome Moroi è ormai canonico e anche l’esistenza di un fratello – talvolta maggiore, talvolta minore   
> Sulle questione delel quote, sottolineo già da ora che non ci capisco una ciospa di diritto e company, quindi probabilmente molte cose saranno puramente inventate. XD   
> Bon, buona lettura e al prossimo che si intitolerà (inizio questa nuova tradizione dei titoli in anteprima): Nubi all’orizzonte


	5. Nubi all'orizzonte

« Il cambiamento: a volte si insinua lentamente, a volte ti colpisce sulla testa.  
A volte giri l'angolo e scopri che sei diverso in una piccola cosa  
e il mondo non ti sembra più come prima ».  
 **[Being Erica](http://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/Being_Erica)** **** ****  


   
«Le bugie più crudeli sono spesso dette in silenzio»  
 **Robert Louis Stevenson**  


   
   
Quella mattina Sendo si alzò con la netta sensazione che lui e Maki si sarebbero buttati in un rilassante duello mortale al tramonto.  
Dopotutto Settembre era _il_ mese, quello in cui iniziavano i preparativi per l’apertura del torneo interuniversitario;la Benshi si stava organizzando per la formazione della nuova squadra e sia lui che Maki si chiedevano da tempo immemore chi dei due sarebbe stato prescelto come Playmaker, ammesso che venissero scelti entrambi.  
Stranamente la sua nuova mascotte di casa non era lì a prenderlo in giro sulla questione come al solito – magari mormorando qualcosa a proposito di lotte grecoromane –, tuttavia era già abbastanza stressato per non pregare Kami di quella piccola grazia giornaliera.  
Dopo la simpatica Réunion di classe, Hanamichi aveva pensato bene di andare a rompere le palle a Kaede Rukawa che, inutile dirlo, non aveva poi tanto gradito la sua intromissione. Risultato: era circa una settimana che quello scemo sbraitava fuoco e fiamme, giurando di radere al suolo la città solo per il puro piacere di strappargli il centro dalle mani. Sette giorni di puro deliquio.  
Peccato che tutti gli altri intelligentoni avessero pensato bene di stargli alla larga – Rukawa compreso, che tanto meno di così non poteva fregarsene – mentre lui era costretto a sorbirsi i suoi riti vudù persino di mattina presto.  
O almeno era stato così fino a quell’esatto miracoloso momento, quando si era alzato con un diavolo per capello e aveva constatato che il letto del novello crociato era totalmente intatto.  
«Sia ringraziato Buddha» sospirò involontariamente, sorseggiando il suo adorato kohii. Con tutta la questione del basket e delle audizioni, ci mancava solo lui a proclamare la terza guerra mondiale contro tutti i Rukawa del mondo.  
Lo squillo del citofono interruppe la sua preghiera mattutina, così si limitò a gettare un’ultima occhiata alla camera vuota, rimandando il discorso al suo burrascoso – perché era sicuro fosse andato in giro a spargere semi di distruzione – ritorno.  
«Sì? Oh, ciao Ayako!»  
Ayako gli sorrise radiosamente, ravviandosi i lunghi capelli ondulati «Coolazione!» Esclamò, piantandogli sotto al naso riso in bianco e misoshiru.  
Sendo sogghignò, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta «Grazie per il pensiero, ma il tuo compagno di giochi non c’è» ironizzò.  
Ayako si rabbuiò un attimo, poi scrollò le spalle «Vabbé, dovrai mangiare anche tu no? Fatti da parte spilungone!»  
Ovviamente obbedì, perché tanto Ayako entrava in casa di chiunque a passo di carro armato.  
«Oggi hai le selezioni alla Benshi?» Gli chiese poi, buttandosi sul primo sgabello.  
Akira annuì «Eh già… e Ryota?»  
Lei ghignò «Stanotte non ha chiuso occhio. Nonostante non sia decisamente il suo primo anno, ogni volta mette l’ansia al mondo».  
In realtà la vera motivazione di tanto accanimento era il fatto che quello era il loro ultimo anno; l’ultimo anno per poter giocare l’uno contro l’altro in un torneo ufficiale. Nonostante molti del gruppo fossero universitari, i primi tre anni del torneo interscolastico aveva visto solo pochi partecipanti; Maki, in particolare, aveva avuto il suo bel da fare con l’azienda di famiglia e lo stare al passo con le lezioni, quindi non avevano ancora avuto occasione di scontrarsi sul campo, neanche in allenamento. A quella “questione interna” si aggiungevano i vari forfait: Fujima perché rappresentate di scuola l’anno prima, Hanamichi e Mitsui che avevano completamente cambiato ambito, per non parlare di Rukawa che aveva appeso il basket al chiodo.  
Erano anni ormai che considerava il basket di quegli anni… _triste._  
Ayako ricominciò a parlare come se avesse perfettamente capito tutto quello che gli passava nel cervello.  
«Forse è la volta buona…»  
«Mh?»  
«Beh, quest’anno sia Maki che Fujima hanno deciso di mandare un attimo al diavolo gli altri impegni, Ryota c’è e Akagi è particolarmente determinato a portare un’altra coppa alla Kunai…»  
Akira sorrise con aria pensosa, appoggiandosi al frigo «Per quanto mi riguarda sarà sempre impossibile eguagliare i tornei del liceo. Manca troppa… magia, non so come dire» e mancano Hanamichi Sakuragi e Kaede Rukawa, gli unici capaci di far appassionare il pubblico anche e soprattutto ai loro caratteri, al loro essere.  
Un lampo passò negli occhi della ragazza «Sai, non credo che Kaede giocherà mai più. Voglio dire, Hanamichi ha solo scoperto che gli interessa allenare più che giocare, però il basket continua a renderlo vivo. Kaede… lui… ne ha come _paura_ ormai».  
Sendo sospirò «Fujima mi ha raccontato qualcosa, ma in verità lui non c’era . Dice di essere arrivato dopo negli spogliatoi e di averlo visto… beh, andato».  
«Andato?»  
«Sì, sai… urlava come un pazzo e cascassero gli dèi dell’Olimpo se ho mai sentito Rukawa urlare in tanti anni che lo conosco» borbottò, piuttosto imbarazzato. Poteva sembrare davvero indelicato ammetterlo, ma nessuno di loro voleva rivangare certe cose o aprire certi argomenti.  
La brutale verità era che era sembrato più facile per tutti lasciar scivolare via la situazione. Come aveva ricordato a se stesso e come continuava a fare ogni volta che lo vedeva, Kaede Rukawa non era Hisashi Mitsui.  
Ayako rabbrividì perché quella storia l’aveva sentita mille e mille volte da qualsiasi voce, compresa quella di Kenji Fujima. Quando ripensava a quel periodo rivedeva un Rukawa a metà tra la pura furia e la nera depressione.  
«Sì, ma ti dico che sarà diverso!» Esclamò quasi arrabbiata, come per reagire ai tetri pensieri che le si affollavano nella testa.  
«Perché c’è Hanamichi?» Lo anticipò Sendo, scuotendo la testa. «Quel tempo è finito e Hanamichi gli ha lasciato un fardello troppo grande per recuperare…»  
Ayako sorrise, finalmente, a ripensare allo strambo rapporto che quei due avevano sviluppato nel corso degli anni «Ma infatti io non parlo di piacersi! Credo davvero che la sua sola presenza possa aiutare Kaede a sbloccarsi. Hanamichi è… un’esplosione! Non resisterà mai abbastanza a tutta questa apatia!» Spiegò, sperando ardentemente che la situazione di Hiroshi non avesse intaccato anche la formidabile forza della loro “mascotte”.  
Akira sospirò «Allora spero proprio si scontrino presto. A parte Mitsui, nessun altro riesce a fargli avere una reazione emotiva decente».  
Sì, peccato che quell’altro fosse ancora più instabile di lui.  
Ayako aveva tifato per la loro coppia fin dall’inizio, però sapeva che per aggiungere un minimo di equilibrio avevano bisogno di spenderci un mucchio di energia. Dopotutto se Kaede era un nuovo membro, Hisashi era il presidente del club degli sconfitti.  
Sendo finì di mangiare e lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio «Beh, direi che è ora... le selezioni avverranno in tutte le università in questi tre giorni, sarà un bel caos!»  
Ayako rise, alzandosi «Ne parli proprio con me?» Sbottò, facendo una piroetta per mostrare la propria divisa sportiva. Il club di basket femminile della Sajima stava cercando di riprendersi dopo la passata stagione di fallimenti e licenziamenti, così lei andava a proporsi per la nuova squadra con al timone un nuovo allenatore; ovviamente come Ala piccola/regista, come insegnavano i sue due coach personali.  
«In effetti non vedo l’ora di vedere un campionato femminile come si deve!» Esclamò lui, mentre si preparava per uscire. «Ti prenderanno di sicuro, ti ho visto giocare con Miyagi e Akagi un paio di volte».  
Ayako rise «Ma direi proprio che faccio schifo! Ho segnato solo un volta e sono sicura che Takenori si sia frenato dallo spiaccicarmi a terra solo perché sono una donna!»  
«Perché sei la sua unica risorsa di sanità mentale» corresse Akira, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. «Senza di te allo Shohoku sarebbe impazzito molto prima! E comunque fare canestro, per giunta sulla linea da due, ad Akagi mica è tanto male: è il Pivot migliore della Prefettura!»  
«Tenti di comprartelo con le lusinghe per caso?»  
«Mmh, ti risulta che funzioni per caso?»  
Lei sorrise dolcemente «No. Probabilmente lo irriteresti ancora di più».  
«Oh, ottimo!» Ironizzò l’altro, sospirando teatralmente. «Vorrà dire che gli venderò un mio rene per mostrargli la buona fede».  
«Ah, buona fortuna! Quando si fissa su una cosa… anche se devo dire che sulla nostra mascotte l’idea l’ha cambiata, più o meno… ora vado o faccio tardissimo! Ciao spilungone!» Esclamò, correndo in direzione opposta alla sua.  
Sendo sorrise un’ultima volta poi tornò a focalizzarsi sul discorso di poco prima, sentendo il buon umore scivolare via come pioggia sull’asfalto. Rukawa, il Centro, il basket, il torneo interuniversitario, Haruko, Hiroshi e Hanamichi… troppe cose che faticavano a stabilizzarsi e che gravitavano come satelliti instabili attorno alla sua vita; aveva come la sensazione che se anche una sola di queste si fosse stabilizzata, ogni cosa sarebbe andata a posto per magia. In un certo senso _doveva_ essere così o non poteva più pensare a niente del genere senza sentirsi annegare.  
Sperava proprio che quel cambiamento sperato fosse proprio Hanamichi.  
Chissà dov’era andato a finire quello scemo?  
   
In realtà, lo scemo in questione era ovunque e in nessun luogo.  
Dopo aver lasciato il _suo_ Centro con una fiera in corpo, aveva deciso di buttarsi in spiaggia a sfogare istinti che in caso contrario avrebbe sicuramente sfogato su quel maledetto traditore. Se n’era stato per qualche ora a sbraitare tra la sabbia, poi si era buttato in mare, giusto per rinfrescarsi i neuroni che si fondevano.  
Il problema non era seriamente Kaede Rukawa, o meglio: non era _solo_ lui. La verità era che il suo atteggiamento ostile aveva strappato via il leggero velo di ottimismo che gli si era calato sugli occhi assieme all’idea che tutto potesse davvero risolversi facilmente; il sentimento di disgusto per Hiroshi lo aveva spinto così fortemente al desiderio di aggiustare tutta la sua vita, che non si era reso conto che forse non tutti erano d’accordo con lui.  
Forse doveva persino “ringraziarlo”: ora era decisamente convinto di volersi riprendere il suo posto. _A qualsiasi costo._  
«Bene, Volpe, a noi due» aveva grugnito a un certo punto, prima di andare a vagare un altro po’ per l’intera città. Alla fine era tornato a casa molto tardi e si era svegliato all’alba con un sacco di idee che gli frullavano nel cervello; dubitava che Akira lo avesse effettivamente visto. Prima di tutto aveva deciso di andare a trovare i _Sakuragi’s boys_ , giusto per vedere se erano ancora vivi. Si avviò con una certa risolutezza a casa di Mito, perché tanto era sicuro fossero tutti accampati da lui.  
Detto fatto e si ritrovò la banda a completo che smadonnava su un videogioco di arti marziali, mentre il padrone di casa se la rideva in poltrona. Ovviamente manco che si accorgessero del suo arrivo, visto che la porta era spalancata a far entrare il mondo; riuscì persino a raggiungere il divano, prima che qualcuno si rendesse conto che qualcosa non andasse.  
«Certo che potrebbero anche tagliarvi la gola che non ci fareste caso» esordì, facendo venire un colpo apoplettico a tutti.  
«Hanaa!» Gridò Takamiya, sfondando la barriera del suono e atterrandolo con la sua delicatissima silhouette.  
«Sì, vabbene, ma non volevo mica una milza spappolata! Spostati ciccione» cominciò a grugnire e via alla lotta su tappeto.  
Gli altri cominciarono a ridere, mentre Mito mandava qualche calcio al mucchio informe sotto di lui «Ohi, posso salutarti come si deve o devo aspettare che vi malmeniate per bene?»  
Hanamichi sbuffò e riuscì ad alzarsi solo dopo aver mandato qualche morso al solito mentecatto.  
«Ciao, fratellone!» Esclamò, stringendo l’amico in una morsa di simil-acciaio.  
«Ciao, stupido rosso» Replicò molto gentilmente di rimando.  
Amore e giuoia per cinque millesimi di secondo, perché poi si ritrovò a terra con due mosse ben piazzate da parte degli altri due emeriti cretini. Insomma, loro si salutavano come potevano  farlo dei grizzly di montagna: a morsi e unghiate in faccia.  
«Quindi anche _the big America_ ti ha mandato a quel paese, giusto?» Fece Noma, buttandosi sul divanetto sfatto del salotto.  
Hanamichi sbuffò «Non è un paese fatto per me, quello!»  
«E io che pensavo che gli americani fossero abbastanza megalomani ed egomaniaci per te» lo prese in giro Mito, mentre gli piazzava del tè sotto al naso.  
«Simpatico… beh, dopo tutti gli ultimi accadimenti non potevo che mettere un oceano di distanza tra me e quell’invertebrato» spiegò con calma mortale, senza manco far tremare la tazza di ceramica tra le mani.  
«Che self control! In altri tempi avresti preso a testate il Mondo!»  
«A parte che in altri tempi non sarebbe sopravvissuto manco per sogno… comunque non era bello starmi vicino i giorni successivi; credo che L’Uomo Multicolor abbia pensato al suicidio, ad un certo punto… » rammentò, mentre Mito sospirava.  
«Non farti prendere dallo sconforto, amico, sto bene!» Provò a rassicurarlo Hanamichi, ma Mito scosse la testa «Non dire cazzate che ti conosco molto bene… e gli echi delle tue imprese sono arrivati fin qui, lo sai! E poi, cosa significa questa storia con Rukawa?» Gli domandò con aria severa, mentre gli altri alzavano invariabilmente gli occhi al cielo.  
«Le voci circolano veloci, vedo!» Sbottò il rosso, sulla difensiva. Dopo l’ultimo incontro-scontro col suo ex compagno di squadra, ci aveva pensato molto a quella situazione e non era giunto a nessuna conclusione sicura: lui voleva ricominciare dal centro, voleva riprenderselo, farlo crescere e francamente non gli pareva che lui stesse facendo un gran lavoro. E poi era Rukawa, diavolo! Il suo antico rivale che si prendeva e faceva vivere il _suo sogno?_  
«Sentite, quel posto è mio».  
«Lo hai abbandonato senza troppi pensieri» rimbeccò Mito.  
«E Rukawa è l’unico motivo per cui esiste ancora» aggiunse Okusu.  
«E, insomma, non prendertela ma non hai chiesto una volta di quel posto da quando sei partito…» fece pure Takamiya, tanto per completare il quadro.  
«Cazzo e avrò pure avuto il mio bel da fare, no? Da che parte state?!» Proruppe Hanamichi, alzando di botto voce e barriera protettiva. Non esisteva al mondo che quei quattro non lo appoggiassero in qualcosa; era troppo assurdo.  
«Non fraintenderci, noi siamo felici che sei qui, che vuoi ristabilirti e che vorresti tornare a lavoro ma…» Noma guardò Mito, lanciandogli segnali di aiuto.  
«… ma abbiamo visto anche i sacrifici di Rukawa e, per quanto non mi sia sempre piaciuto nelle sue azioni, sinceramente non me la sento di incoraggiarti in questa cosa sapendo che potrebbe danneggiarlo» completò lui, che era sempre molto bravo a parlare.  
In una situazione normale Hanamichi avrebbe anche capito e accettato quella spiegazione: effettivamente lui se n’era fregato del centro quando stava troppo male per Hiroshi persino per una cosa elementare come respirare. E poteva capire persino Rukawa e il suo attaccamento a un progetto per cui aveva lavorato sodo.  
Però, dopo l’ultima discussione, dopo aver visto quello sguardo di sfida – strafottente e arrogante, come e più del solito – non poteva far finta di nulla; con chiunque altro forse sì, ma non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo centro a Kaede Rukawa.  
 _Non a lui, che è andato avanti con l’amore e la carriera, mentre lui sprofondava._  
«Voglio quel centro. È mio» ripete, sempre più sicuro nella sua rabbia.  
Mito quella volta non si accontentò di parlare, ma lo afferrò per un braccio, scuotendoglielo «Tu sei solo geloso» affermò, oltrepassando quella sottile barriera del non detto.  
Gli altri spostarono immediatamente e quasi automaticamente lo sguardo, ma Hanamichi lo guardò diritto negli occhi «E di cosa dovrei essere geloso?»  
Mito sorrise amaramente «Io lo so che è stata dura, Hana: in un sol colpo hai perso il tuo progetto di vita per l’amore e hai perso anche questo nel modo peggiore. Lo so che sei arrabbiato, lo so che sei furioso e vorresti spaccare il mondo… così come so che, allo stesso tempo, vorresti ritornare indietro e ricucire tutte le relazioni e i rapporti che ti sei lasciato alle spalle… questo io _lo so._ Ma non puoi vendicarti con le persone che hanno faticato per riprendersi la loro vita».  
Hanamichi distolse lo sguardo con un singulto, colpito da tanta verità scrosciante.  
«Guardami, Hana: Rukawa ce l’ha fatta solo dopo molto tempo e, forse, ancora adesso non si è ripreso del tutto. Non puoi vendicarti su di lui che non c’entra niente».  
Hanamichi deglutì ancora, cercando di pensare velocemente; Rukawa non c’entrava? Davvero?  
Quando parlò lo fece con molta calma, quasi come se temesse la sua stessa voce.  
«Chiamo Han. Rivoglio la mia vita».  
Mito annuì con una certa amarezza, poi scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con tutti gli altri: la guerra era iniziata.  
   
Mitsui tornò a guardare il calendario come sperando che si dissolvesse nell’aria da un momento all’altro, ma purtroppo continuava costantemente e invariabilmente a indicare il quattro di Settembre.  
«Maledizione» grugnì, leggendo per l’ennesima volta la piccola e arzigogolata scritta in rosso, accanto al numero: _giorno di terapia!_  
Già. La sua amorevole agenda in carne e ossa continuava a segnargli tutti i barbosi giorni di fisioterapia, cercando di prenderlo probabilmente per sfinimento. In realtà non sapeva neanche come avesse fatto, visto che Kaede non metteva piede in casa sua da… ormai non sapeva neanche più quanto.  
Fondamentalmente era vero che di solito era lui ad accamparsi a casa “Rukawa Junior”, visto che viveva in un piccolo appartamentino da solo mentre lui era ancora dai suoi, però era anche vero che ormai discutevano ogni due per tre e quindi si rompeva a passare la serata litigando. Quella volta all’ordine del giorno c’era il caso delle loro brave fisioterapie reciproche: lui non ci andava da secoli, ma la motivazione reale dipendeva dal fatto che, beh, non andavano più così tanto bene. Passare il tempo sentendosi dire che sei un rottame da riciclare non era bello e, senza dubbio, non era una cosa bella da dire al proprio ragazzo.  
In generale tutta quella questione di ossa rotte, medicine, analisi e esercizi gli aveva seriamente fracassato le palle – riconducendolo a darsi alla macchia anche alle sedute di Kaede.  
Lui aveva bisogno di… _aria._  
Finì di vestirsi piuttosto velocemente, poi afferrò casco e chiavi con l’intenzione di andarci, almeno quella volta; non gli piaceva litigare con Kaede e se andare a scaldare una sedia serviva a tranquillizzarlo, perché no? Alla peggio gli dicevano che non poteva guarire, come facevano ormai da più di un mese.  
Riuscì giusto a fare qualche passò fuori e infilarsi l’auricolare nel casco, che il cellulare suonò «Pronto?»  
«Ehi, capellone! Ti va un giro?» La voce di Tetsuo gli arrivò roca e semi-immersa in un casino bestiale.  
«Cazzo, ma dove sei?»  
Tetsuo rise con la sua risata da fumatore cronico «Sono a Yoko! Dai, muoviti, che ci facciamo una bella serata. È da tanto che non mi caghi, tra poco chiederò il divorzio!»  
Mitsui rise «Non fare l’idiota, ci vuole un casino di tempo per arrivare lì e oggi ho la fisioterapia…» replicò, mentre la sua già poco ferma convinzione cominciava a sgretolarsi.    
«Seh, ma se non ci vai da un secolo! Mammina ti vuole a casa, stasera?»  
Hisashi sapeva che a Tetsuo non andava giù la sua storia con Rukawa, anche se non gli aveva mai voluto spiegare seriamente il perché. Per “mammina” non intendeva solo la sua vera madre, evidentemente.  
«Ma vaffanculo!»  
«Andiamo, a giudicare dall’acidità immagino che Occhi Blu abbia deciso di scioperare stanotte…» alluse in tono di scherno.  
Ormai era una cosa normale per lui inventarsi un nomignolo a ogni riga, povero Kaede. Nonostante tutto, Mitsui si lasciò scappare un ghigno e una scrollata di testa «Sei sempre il solito idiota…»  
«E mi ami anche così!»  
«Purtroppo! Dai, allora…» ma sì, al diavolo. La fisioterapia e il suo ginocchio spappolato potevano attendere un’altra notte ancora!  
«Arrivo» fece, affogando il repentino senso di colpa nell’alta velocità.  
Di certo i posticini che scovava Tetsuo erano sempre i più folli, pensò quando arrivò a destinazione solo un’oretta dopo: il locale era un buco assurdo, però strapieno di qualsiasi cosa, da sedie lanciate in aria a banconi carichi di birre di ogni genere.  
«Oh, eccoti qua! Sapevo non mi avresti deluso!» Esclamò Tetsuo, salutandolo con una pacca sulla spalla e indicandogli il divano rosso sbiadito dove si buttò a capofitto.  
«Ciao amico, toh addirittura un divano intero! Che onore!» Esclamò con un ghigno, lanciandosi al suo fianco. «Una Suntory Premium Malt’s» fece al cameriere, ignorando la Heineken d’importazione di Tetsuo.  
«Continui a non capirci un cazzo di birre, noto» lo apostrofò lui, bevendo un lungo sorso.  
«Taci, stolto traditore della patria!» Ironizzò Mitsui, afferrando la sua prontamente lanciata sul tavolino. «E comunque… da quando te la fai nei locali della Capitale?» Fece, guardandosi intorno. In precedenza, con la banda, andavano in giro molto spesso anche per le grandi città; Yokohama però rimaneva sempre fuori dalla loro portata: troppo grande, troppo caos, troppa competizione.  
Tetsuo ghignò «Affari» rispose misteriosamente, per poi scompigliargli i capelli al suo sguardo sospettoso e dubbioso. «Mi spiace, ma non sono più cose per te. Sei fuori, ricordi?»  
Mitsui sospirò «Già».  
«Non mi dire che ti manca la vita sregolata e rischiosa del teppista?»  
«No, questo no, però… a volte mi sento come se mi mancasse l’ossigeno» confessò, fissando la bottiglia.  
Tetsuo si accigliò «Troppo _casa e chiesa_?» Provò a dire, pensando alla nuova e “superseriosa” storia del suo ex collega di avventure.  
Mitsui ghignò «Io lo so che per qualche astruso motivo non ti piace Kaede, ma incredibilmente non è lui il problema. Non proprio…»  
L’altro fece una smorfia alla prima parte della frase e si grattò la fronte «Spiegati meglio che non capisco se farfugli».  
«Allora, Kaede non limita un bel cazzo, va bene? Non mi dice di non frequentare i teppisti o i balordi del vecchio giro…»  
«E ci mancherebbe…»  
«… e non mi chiede di cambiar vita o di accasarmi o menate del genere» continuò Hisashi, come se non fosse stato interrotto. «Però mi chiede di curarmi di me, di stare attento, di lavorare e di non lasciarmi andare…»  
Tetsuo gli lanciò un’occhiata mentre beveva, poi fece un attimo di silenzio «Beh, non mi sembra tanto malaccio» ironizzò.  
«E che non ho scuse. Ora ho una persona che s’interessa a me, capisci?»  
L’altro sentì un qualcosa d’inavvertito che gli pizzicava la base dello stomaco, mentre ascoltava quella frase «Anch’io mi sono sempre interessato a te» gli fece notare, in tono molto neutrale.  
Mitsui sbuffò frustrato: era davvero difficile spiegare a qualcuno qualcosa che neanche lui capiva a fondo.  
«Sì, ma tu… tu vivevi la mia stessa vita e le mie stesse complicazioni; capivi perché e quando sbagliavo e mi lasciavi fare perché _sapevi_ ».  
«E lui?»  
«Lui non accetta scuse» replicò atono, bevendo l’ultimo sorso.  
«Allora mollalo».  
«Cosa?! No!» Sbottò Mitsui, girandosi di scatto con un cipiglio.  
Tetsuo sgranò leggermente gli occhi alla sua reazione, poi si ammutolì.  
«Mi stai dicendo che hai bisogno d’aria perché ti senti sotto pressione a tante cure, ma che allo stesso tempo ti piace essere oggetto di queste cure?»  
«Credo di sì» rispose lui, dopo averci rimuginato.  
«Sei rimasto fregato».  
«Diavolo, sì!» Esclamò ancora, ridendo. «Senti, ma mi spieghi perché a te non piace?»  
Tetsuo ci pensò davvero seriamente se era il caso di distruggere i suoi bei sogni da innamorato, ma poi si disse che doveva fare il bravo fratello maggiore.  
«Te lo spiegherò un’altra volta, quando saremo in un posto migliore… altra birra!» Sbottò verso il bancone, contemporaneamente alla porta che si apriva lasciando entrare un ragazzo sui venticinque dall’aria truce.  
«Tetsuo, quello non è Hikari?» Chiese Mitsui, adocchiando al nuovo ospite.  
«Mmh? Oh, già…» replicò lui, ora piuttosto cauto.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Non ti avevo detto di non metterti in mezzo? Questa vita o si fa per intero o non si fa, prendere o lasciare» borbottò, irritandosi improvvisamente.  
Mitsui sbuffò «Andiamo, sono solo curioso! Mica devo firmare un patto con il sangue!»  
«Va bene, ti dirò solo che ha cambiato giro. Molti dei nostri vecchi amici si sono trasferiti nella Capitale…»  
«No! Chi? Anche il Bastardo?» Domandò, digrignando i denti. Anche se tecnicamente era stata colpa sua, la rissa in palestra aveva segnato uno spartiacque non solo nella sua vita, ma anche nell’intera compagnia: avevano scoperto che tra loro erano sempre esistiti degli elementi che non erano più solo piccoli teppisti di strada, ma vere e proprie anime nere. Ryu e la sua vigliaccheria era stato il primo a essere fatto fuori dal giro e da allora aveva dichiarato guerra a tutti loro.  
Ovviamente quello che aveva fatto a Rukawa rimaneva il nodo centrale dei suoi sentimenti verso di lui; se avesse potuto, gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia.  
Tetsuo annuì «Ryu è passato a Yokoshima tempo fa e pare abbia allargato i suoi orizzonti…»  
«Nuovi membri?»  
«Nuovi traffici. Credo si sia messo in qualche giro pesante, anche se non so se sia migliorato, in quanto a palle».  
Mitsui scosse la testa «Mi basta che stia lontano da me e dagli altri» Replicò abbassando la voce di qualche tono, mentre fissava Hikari con un certo astio.  
«Mmh, lascia perdere. Vieni andiamo…» sibilò Tetsuo, proprio quando Hikari si girò a fissarli.  
«Cosa?»  
«Senti Hisa: sei riuscito a riprenderti il basket per un po’, hai un ragazzo che tutto sommato ti piace, hai una specie di lavoro. So che vorresti di più, ma per ora va bene. Non ficcarti di nuovo in qualche casino» sbottò, quando furono fuori.  
«Io me ne sto buono fino a quando nessuno mi rompe le palle» borbottò lui.  
«E se lo fanno?»  
«Mi stai suggerendo qualcosa?»  
Tetsuo s’infilò il casco e inforcò la moto «Non fraintendermi, se ci fosse qualcosa in ballo ti avvertirei. Voglio solo dirti di stare molto attento ai nuovi equilibri che ti stai creando» continuò a dire col solito tono allusivo che aveva preso quella sera. Infatti Mitsui non credé a una sola parola: c’era qualcosa sotto, ma il buon Tetsuo non voleva spaventarlo, o meglio, non voleva che si ributtasse nella mischia. Alla decise di soprassedere, perché dopotutto aveva paura anche lui di essere risucchiato nel vortice.  
«Dove si va ora?»  
Il viso schermato dal casco si girò verso di lui e Tetsuo parlò con voce soffocata « _Io_ vado a Minami, tu tornate da Capelli a Cespuglio» gli fece, mettendo in moto.  
«Ma…»  
«Dammi retta: va da lui, fagli una sorpresa, fate pace qualsiasi sia il motivo della litigata, fate sesso e dormite insieme. È brutto stare soli, la notte. Ti saluto» concluse, partendo con un’accelerazione e mollandolo nel caos di Yokohama.  
Mitsui si rigirò il casco tra le mani per un bel po’, ripensando a tutta quella storia senza capire effettivamente cosa volesse dalla propria stessa vita. Ancora una volta si ritrovava in quella fase di stallo in cui più strade gli sembravano plausibili e possibili, anche se alcune più difficoltose di altre; ogni strada portava a vite e decisioni diametralmente opposte e inconciliabili. Per ora, la vita che si era scelto cominciava a stargli piuttosto stretta: il lavoro nel ristorante di famiglia in cui era un semplice garzone, l’abbandono dell’università, il basket che non poteva riprendere, la fisioterapia che peggiorava… era come un tarlo costante che gli attorcigliava lo stomaco, gli toglieva il sonno e il buon umore.  
Tuttavia tornare alla vita da teppista senza regole, senza punti fermi, botte, litigi, fumo, bevute, rabbia e rancore sotto la pelle… non era certo convinto fosse la strada giusta, quella di abbandonarsi alle intemperie.  
Però, dopotutto, quali altre strade conosceva?  
Dopo una lunga inspirazione infilò il casco e salì in moto, mentre un’immagine conosciuta gli si formava nella testa. Guidò piuttosto inconsciamente verso casa e arrivò automaticamente a casa di Kaede; il suo cervello era impostato in quel modo, ormai.  
Con la solita delicatezza da ippopotamo, parcheggiò la moto a qualche metro di distanza e si avviò a piedi verso la porta d’ingresso; fortunatamente Kaede aveva deciso miracolosamente di fargli avere una copia delle chiavi di casa sua – ricordava ancora l’eccitante momento in cui gliele aveva date, nonostante lui continuasse a dire che era solo per “comodità” – e aprì lentamente la porta, sfilandosi al contempo le scarpe. Kaede non faceva mai tardi visto l’orario indecente in cui si alzava ed era pure sicuro che l’avesse già sentito, perché aveva un sonno leggerissimo.  
«Mmh?» Sentì il suo mugugno attraverso le lenzuola in cui era raggomitolato, poi lo vide alzarsi leggermente e aprire gli occhi «Hisashi?»  
Mitsui sorrise, mentre si toglieva la maglia «Sì, spero non ti dispiaccia se sono qui…» provò a dire in un sussurro, sperando gli fosse sbollita la rabbia almeno per la notte.  
Kaede lo focalizzò meglio, poi si girò dall’altra parte «Era ora, stupido…»  
Hisashi rise sottovoce, si sfilò i pantaloni e si sdraio al suo fianco, cingendogli la schiena «Mi sei mancato» continuò, anche se immaginava fosse già miracoloso che fosse rimasto sveglio abbastanza per rispondergli.  
«Sei andato alla seduta?» Gli domandò invece lui, anche se con voce fievole e già in preda al sonno.  
Mitsui gli infilò il braccio sinistro sotto la nuca, mentre con l’altro gli strinse la mano, aderendo totalmente alla sua schiena.  
«Sì» mentì, «adesso dormi».


	6. Colpo di stato

«Il falso amico è come l'ombra che ci segue finché dura il sole».  
Carlo Dossi

 

Quando Mitsui passò una mano al suo fianco trovando solo il materasso e nient’altro, si sentì quasi perdere un battito; aprì gli occhi di scatto proprio quando la doccia cominciò a scrosciare acqua e vapore, mescolandosi ai suoni della radio in bagno.  
«Kami…» sibilò, rilassandosi immediatamente.  
Aveva passato un’intera notte praticamente insonne, entrando e uscendo da un loop di incubi che finivano tutti allo stesso modo: lui, solo e senza una gamba, in una notte piovosa e schifosa. E non ci voleva certo Freud per capire che diavolo gli stesse dicendo il suo subconscio.  
Il suono metallico della sveglia sul cellulare cominciò a ticchettare più volte prima che si sentisse la forza di spegnerla, soffocando l’idea di lanciare il cellulare contro una parete.  
«Sto andando fuori di testa» grugnì a se stesso, passandosi entrambe le mani sulla faccia e restando così per qualche secondo.  
«Stai per morire?» Lo apostrofò Rukawa sulla porta del bagno, mentre si strofinava i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano bianco.  
Hisashi gli lanciò un’occhiata e sospirò: di solito, a vederselo seminudo e fresco di doccia in quel modo, non riusciva a pensare ad altro che convincerlo a ributtarsi nel letto con lui per le successiva mezz’ora abbondante; quella mattina, invece, sentiva l’impellente desiderio di scappare dalla prima finestra. Dannati sensi di colpa.  
«Allora? Non mi hai più raccontato niente di ieri» gli fece notare, mentre rinunciava a usare i vestiti stropicciati del giorno prima e si ficcava nell’armadio.  
Mitsui si mise a sedere contro il cuscino «Neanche tu» grugnì, tanto per giocare al rimbalzo.  
Rukawa si sedette sul bordo del letto e gli lanciò un’occhiata «Nessuna novità» mugugnò, mentendo sapendo di mentire. In realtà non gli aveva raccontato né dell’incontro con il Do’aho, né della sfida di quell’altro psicopatico, né degli appuntamenti con i vari debitori del centro. Non gli raccontava cose da molto tempo.  
Mitsui sospirò di nuovo, perché quella verità la sapeva anche lui: sapeva che stavano scivolando su una china pericolosa, eppure non sapeva come fermare l’inarrestabile discesa. In un altro momento lo avrebbe convinto a sputare fuori tutto perché detestava stare all’oscuro e sapeva che uno dei suoi difetti maggiori era quello di chiudersi in se stesso; quando avevano deciso di uscire insieme si erano in qualche modo ripromessi di comportarsi bene, di confidare l’uno nell’altro e di parlare, soprattutto.  
Tante belle stronzate.  
Come poteva pretendere la sincerità, se lui mentiva da molti mesi?  
«Bene, meglio così» replicò solo e l’altro annuì come se si fosse aspettato una risposta di quel tipo.  
Rukawa si alzò, infilandosi la camicia scura sulla pelle pallida.  
«Sei dimagrito ancora?» Brontolò all’improvviso Hisashi, che detestava il fatto che dovesse praticamente mangiare aria tutte le sante volte.  
«Sai com’è, non ho tempo per mangiare» ironizzò infatti lui, terminando la vestizione con jeans e cintura. «Devo scappare come al solito» continuò, spostandosi verso la porta.  
Mitsui si alzò, camminando a piedi scalzi sul soffice tappeto blu scuro; era stato proprio lui a convertirlo al nudo, quando di solito ciabattava in giro con delle pantofole vecchie di qualche secolo. Kaede gli aveva fatto quell’effetto fin dall’inizio: gli cambiava piccole cose, quelle cose invisibili a chiunque che, tuttavia, facevano la differenza nella sua vita.  
«Aspetta… che ne dici se ci mettiamo qui e parliamo?» Provò a dire, fermandolo per un polso. Va bene che lui era in torto, ma aveva anche paura – e ammetteva di essere decisamente complessato sulla questione – che gli scivolasse di mano la situazione e che lui, beh, se ne andasse.  
Dopotutto Kaede non era la solidità in persona da quel punto di vista.  
Rukawa sospirò «Lasciamo stare che devo andare…»  
«Ok, ora piantala» sbottò Mitsui, cominciando a irritarsi leggermente.  
L’altro si divincolò «Magari quando ti deciderai a spiegarmi come mai Miura dovrebbe darti dell’alcool durante la fisioterapia» ribatté, mettendosi a sistemare la borsa senza manco guardarlo in faccia.  
Mitsui cercò di pensare molto velocemente: Miura era il suo fisioterapista, quello che lo seguiva da mille anni a quella parte; era un vecchietto arzillo, sincero, simpatico ma severo. Era ovvio che non gli avrebbe potuto dare della birra per fare gli esercizi.  
Forte del suo essere astemio, Rukawa fiutava l’alcool come pochi al mondo; non a caso era stato lui il primo ad accorgersi che stava prendendo una brutta piega tempo prima.  
«Senti, non è come credi tu…» cominciò titubante, dandosi immediatamente dell’idiota. Era proprio l’incipit che più odiava nelle discussioni, soprattutto quelle dove lui aveva decisamente torto marcio.  
Un tonfo gli fece intuire che Kaede era pronto alla guerra.  
«E allora come cazzo è?» Sbottò infatti, girandosi di scatto a ferirlo con le sue maledette occhiate assassine. Anche lui aveva ereditato qualche sua caratteristica, come il brutto vizio di imprecare a manetta e controllarsi meno nelle discussioni.  
Stallo.  
In realtà gli stava persino dando l’occasione di giustificarsi, ma lui non aveva nessuna scusa pronta. Diamine non avrebbe manco voluto mentire, ma sapeva che quella verità lui non voleva ascoltarla.  
«Non stai andando alla terapia e non vai a lavoro, torni quando ti pare e bevi. Non sono tuo padre, fa come ti pare ma vatti a distruggere lontano da me» continuò allora Kaede, visto che lui non si decideva.  
Tornando indietro avrebbe pregato qualsiasi divinità per non farlo, ma in quel momento gli sfuggì un vero e proprio sospiro che, tradotto, significava morte istantanea.  
«Cosa vuol dire?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Quella specie di sospiro di sopportazione, non fare finta di niente» rispose Rukawa, cominciando a raffreddarsi; era sempre così, se dall’altra parte non aveva una reale volontà di appianare le cose, semplicemente smetteva di urlare e passava alla modalità “menefregismo puro”. Con Hisashi la cosa stava accadendo spesso, però un'altra verità era che non aveva tempo di controllare anche che lui si riguardasse, quando aveva altre miliardi di cose più impellenti; avrebbe dovuto essere adulto e abbastanza maturo da curarsi di sé.  
«Ora non diventare melodrammatico» grugnì Mitsui, trattenendo un ennesimo sospiro: forse stress o forse vecchiaia anticipata, ma la sua tendenza a estremizzare le situazioni alle volte rasentava la paranoia.  
Rukawa afferrò la borsa e sorrise amaramente «Sei incredibile, persino in una discussione in cui sai di aver sbagliato riesci a girare la frittata a tuo favore... davvero, fai come ti pare ma non darmi dello stupido» commentò, tanto per ribadire l’ovvio, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle. Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che quando aveva torto correva ai ripari nel modo più subdolo che conoscesse: sfruttando le debolezze dell’altro. Per lui quella frase di prima era dichiaratamente una confessione di colpa e la colpa, quando si parlava di Hisashi Mitsui, aveva sempre e solo un nome: Tanaka Tetsuo. 

Sendo sbadigliò per la milionesima volta, rischiando di sbattere contro il primo palo della Benshi; doveva ammettere che non era più abituato alle sessioni sportive di prima mattina.  
Il giorno prima avevano avuto il primo pseudo-allenamento della stagione, anche se si era trattato solo di scegliere titolari e possibili riserve. Il nuovo allenatore l’avevano visto solo di sfuggita, ma non sembrava male: era piuttosto giovane e sembrava anche parecchio motivato rispetto al vecchio Satoru. Magari era davvero l’anno giusto, come diceva Ayako.  
«Ehilà, buongiorno Sendo» Maki, mattiniero come al solito e senza neanche un capello fuori posto, gli si affiancò. «Allora, oggi è il gran giorno!» Esordì con la solita serietà.  
Quella mattina avrebbero finalmente deciso i ruoli per la nuova squadra della Benshi e Maki sembrava piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe avuto un ruolo di primissimo piano.  
Sicuramente giusto ma un po’ arrogante, come suo solito.  
Akira scrollò le spalle e sbadigliò nuovamente «Almeno si ritornerà al caro vecchio basket! Anche se dubito possa essere così facile…»  
«Di cosa parli?»  
«Questa mattina con Ayako parlavo proprio del prossimo torneo e, sai, non credo sarà poi così eccitante…» alluse, mentre Maki rideva.  
«Ora mi deludi! L’ex asso del Ryonan, uno dei migliori giocatori della prefettura che si lamenta del basket?»  
«Beh, mi preoccupa più che altro l’abbandono» sospirò Akira, fermandosi l’uno di fronte all’altro davanti alla palestra del campus.  
«Non ti seguo…» commentò Maki, mentre un fischio prolungato annunciava l’inizio degli allenamenti.  
«Il basket è la mia vita, mi infastidisce vedere le persone rinunciarvi così facilmente» spiegò Akira, entrando.  
Shin’ichi sospirò «Non lo so, alcune persone semplicemente non possono farcela» replicò, pensando soprattutto a chi era impedito proprio fisicamente di provarci, tipo quel caso disperato di Hisashi Mitsui.  
«Altre, invece sono solo stupide» mormorò di rimando Sendo, chiudendosi la porta degli spogliatoi alle spalle.  
Maki sorrise lievemente: aveva l’impressione che se Kaede Rukawa non si fosse sbrigato a mettere mano alla palla, qualcuno lo avrebbe ucciso; dopotutto tra Sakuragi, Sendo, Ayako e Fujima sembravano tutti propensi a immolarlo per la causa.  
«Rukawa ce la farà, Akira. Ha solo bisogno di una pausa, come tutti».  
«Lo spero per lui…» Quando spalancarono le porte della palestra, le parole gli morirono in gola. Un campo di battaglia sarebbe stato meno disastroso.  
«Qualcuno si è svegliato col piede storto?» Domandò Maki, giusto nello stesso istante in cui uno dei loro colleghi si fermava a tenersi un polmone collassato.  
«Che sta accadendo?» Provò a chiedere Sendo, che comunque già vedeva avvicinarsi il loro nuovo allenatore con un’espressione a dir poco sospetta.  
«Riscaldamento» borbottò solo quello, prima di tornare a correre.  
«Beh, buongiorno signori».  
Maki e Akira si girarono all’unisono verso Keita Ienobu con lo stessa perplessità di fronte al suo cipiglio rabbuiato «Non siamo in ritardo» osservò Maki, che ricordava fin troppo il suo ex allenatore per non correre ai ripari con una puntualità mostruosa.  
Keita sorrise «Cinque minuti, ma per questa volta passi pure. Dopotutto è il primo giorno» lo corresse. «Però dovrete recuperare i vostri giri… E’ un semplice riscaldamento prima della nuova partita».  
«Ma abbiamo già giocato» gli fece notare semplicemente Sendo, mentre passava in rassegna lo sfacelo degli altri presenti.  
«Akira Sendo, vero? Beh, Akira, una squadra non si sceglie ad occhi chiusi e non credo abbiate tirato fuori il meglio di voi in quel piccolo match».  
Maki decise che forse era il caso di portare via le tende e andarsi a cambiare, ma Sendo fissò l’allenatore per qualche altro secondo prima di decidere all’istante che decisamente la sua prima impressione aveva del tutto toppato.  
Non era solo il suo tono leggermente supponente a confonderlo, ma anche la sottile sensazione sulla pelle e, a giudicare dallo sguardo con cui continuava a fissarlo, era sicuro che il sentimento fosse reciproco. Tuttavia lui non era tipo da giudicare prima degli eventi, quindi era meglio stare a vedere cosa accadeva; dopotutto anche il suo ex allenatore aveva passato gli anni del liceo a rimproverarlo per i suoi ritardi senza che il suo difetto pregiudicasse il loro rapporto.  
«Che dici?» Gli sussurrò Maki, mentre si allacciava le scarpe steso sul parquet lucido.  
Sendo si tirò su le calze e scrollò le spalle «Vediamo» fece solo, quando risuonò il fischio di inizio. Ognuno di loro aveva dovuto indossare una rattrappita pettorina di due colori diversi a seconda della squadra, tanto per essere riconoscibili ad allenatore e commissari tecnici; la scelta della squadra all’Università aveva un’importanza maggiore rispetto al liceo, perché maggiore era la risonanza mediatica e “di status” che il torneo interuniversitario aveva rispetto a quello liceale. Eppure lui aveva sempre la sensazione di essere sotto esame, tipo mostra canina.  
Ok, ora cominciava a pensare delle sciocchezze, ma in effetti l’atteggiamento di Keita Ienobu lo aveva un attimo spiazzato. Tornò a guardare Maki che, a differenza della sua rossa, indossava una pettorina blu con un bel “32” stampato sopra.  
«Non avrei mai immaginato di vederti con altro numero se non un quattro da Capitano, Maki» gli fece, mentre indossava il suo numero “3”.  
L’altro sorrise «Gli ultimi saranno i primi, come si suol dire…»  
«Bene! Come tutti ormai già sapete, io sono il nuovo allenatore del Benshi Club; ripeto il mio nome, mi chiamo Keita Ienobu e ci tengo a sottolineare che sarò un allenatore severo. Negli ultimi anni la Benshi ha quasi sempre solo sfiorato il podio del torneo ed è una cosa che non intendo ripetere. Intendo raggiungere la vetta ed è per questo che voglio i migliori. Cominciate! Numero due e sette al salto».  
Il solito discorso da esaltato era proprio quello che ci voleva per iniziare una nuova stagione sportiva. Sendo pensò che era una fortuna che lui giocasse solo per la sua passione, solo per sé; più che vincere, a lui interessava incontrare e sfidare i migliori giocatori della prefettura.  
La partita fu particolarmente interessante, soprattutto per quelli che credevano di giocare a rugby piuttosto che a basket. Dopo l’ennesimo fallo, il Mister decise fosse il caso di chiedere una pausa e cacciare qualcuno che aveva evidentemente sbagliato club sportivo.  
Nonostante tutto, non si risparmiò qualche predica di vero basket nientemeno che proprio a Maki che quasi cadde dal pero.  
«Eh?» Balbettò, ritornando dal suo mondo di bei sogni.  
Lui non veniva mai richiamato, semplicemente; era stato abituato a essere il guru della sua squadra, il fuoriclasse della situazione.  
«Shin’ichi Maki… hai un ottimo gioco ma dovresti essere meno… pesante» gli fece l’allenatore, facendo venire una sincope ad Akira. Se Maki era pesante nel gioco, allora gente come Akagi, Uozumi, il gigante dello Sannoh erano dei giganti di pietra.  
Comunque Maki decise di annuire come se lo prendesse davvero sul serio, mentre Akira notò ancora una volta come quello gli rivolgesse solo un paio di occhiate strane, senza parlargli. Non ebbe tempo di rimuginare sulla cosa, perché la partita iniziò giusto due secondi dopo, con un dunk bello piazzato del “pesante Maki”.  
Quando si diceva prendere bene le critiche.  
«Ottima risposta» ironizzò ma neanche tanto, mentre quell’altro sogghignava.  
«Io non sono pesante» affermò solo con tranquillità, ritornando alla sua squadra temporanea. Il resto del tempo passò tra amenità varie e falli di varia gravità con Sendo e Maki che spiccavano su tutti, anche se il primo diede il meglio di sé con una lunga sfilza di finte e tiri da tre magistrali. Quasi quasi si buttava a fare la Guardia, tanto per far venire una sincope a Jin del nuovo Hakano. Quando terminarono, passarono circa mezz’ora a riprendersi dagli infarti multipli, bevendo come dannati e commentando le tecniche del nuovo negriero di turno.  
«Quasi quasi invidio il Kainan» si lasciò sfuggire Maki, buttandosi in panchina affianco a Sendo. «Almeno c’era Kiyota che stemperava gli animi».  
«Se vuoi al prossimo giro mi porto Hanamichi» replicò Akira.  
Intanto, dopo aver cianciato in privato con commissione, giuria, giurati ed esercito della salvezza, Keita tornò con un gorgoglio di gola e un papiro fitto di scritte.  
«Questi sono solo appuntini miei sul vostro gioco… volevo innanzitutto congratularmi con voi: anche se a livelli diversi siete tutti grandi giocatori, con una base solida e una buona visione di gioco. Ovviamente devo fare delle scelte e, come ho già detto, io voglio i migliori, anche se questo non mi esimerà dallo scegliere una nutrita rosa di ottime riserve di panchina! Quando chiamo il vostro nome, fatevi avanti… Shin’ichi Maki».  
Maki fece un passo avanti con un mezzo sorriso che a Sendo non sfuggì: era sicurissimo che sarebbe stato preso e non ne faceva mistero; aveva quell’atteggiamento tipico dei vincenti che hanno davvero le capacità per farcela.  
Maki non parlava mai tanto per fare e quella era un’ottima qualità per uno pratico come lui. Gli altri nomi gli scivolarono nella mente con una certa velocità, insinuandogli una strana sensazione alla base dello stomaco, che diventò certezza quando mancò un solo nome per la rosa dei titolari. Akira alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per incrociare quello di Keita Ienobu, con un solo pensiero fisso in testa «Non mi prenderà».  
Quasi profetico, l’allenatore annunciò «… Ikashi Maoru. Con questo si conclude la schiera dei titolari. Passando alla riserve…»  
Sendo sorrise amaramente senza neanche provare a muoversi, perché non era da lui fare uscite melodrammatiche: si stava preannunciando una splendida, serena e rilassata nuova stagione di basket. Quando l’allenamento finì, non si sentiva proprio in grado di affrontare qualcuno, meno che meno Maki o Haruko; non era da lui essere vigliacco, specialmente con se stesso, eppure quella volta preferì accantonare qualsiasi sentimento stesse provando in un remoto angolo del proprio cervello. In realtà era una mossa che faceva sempre quando era arrabbiato: prendeva le sue sensazioni e li faceva raffreddare in un angolo, in attesa di uno schiarimento; però non gli era mai capitato di non parlarne apertamente con qualcuno che gli fosse particolarmente vicino o di nascondere delle emozioni che sapeva essere perfettamente umane. Non aveva problemi con la vergogna di solito.  
Eppure, quando Haruko avanzò verso di lui sorridente come non l’aveva mai vista, Akira si limitò a chiudersi in un’espressione anonima, che non facesse presumere nulla.  
«Ecco il mio campione! Com’è andata?» Gli domandò lei, con la solita voce trillante che lo metteva tanto di buon umore.  
Sendo annuì «Bene… piuttosto, andiamo? Ho un certo mal di testa…» poté quasi indovinare una specie di ombreggiatura sul viso di lei, ma fu veloce a sparire – o forse fu solo un’illusione.  
«Ecco, veramente io... ho iniziato una cosa, sai, un corso…» tentennò lei, guardandosi le mani. Per tutto il pomeriggio aveva saltellato in giro in preda alla felicità perché finalmente aveva deciso di fare un passo verso la liberazione dal suo difetto più grande, quello che non le permetteva di mostrarsi veramente per quello che era: la paura della gente. Erano anni che lottava contro quell’incubo che aveva preso forma chissà come e chissà quando nella sua vita.  
«Che corso?» Domandò gentilmente Akira, non senza una leggera nota di fastidio in sottofondo.  
«Teatro!» Annunciò entusiasticamente lei, senza ricevere l’accoglienza che si aspettava. Dopotutto era stato proprio lui a convincerla a prendere provvedimenti, a farle capire che non poteva andare avanti così; da quando la loro relazione era iniziata, lui era stato l’unico suo punto fermo, lo scoglio nel mare di paure. Le faceva uno strano effetto vederlo così noncurante.  
«Ottima idea! Finalmente riuscirai ad aprirti un po’…» tono conciliante, sorriso stampato in faccia e gentilezza. Era sempre lui, ma non era lui.  
La verità era che dopo tanto tempo passato a spronarla cominciava a sentirne la fatica; solitamente aveva un carattere talmente ottimista da non farsi preoccupare da nulla, eppure… era quando accadeva qualcosa di forte che si rendeva conto di come fosse difficile supportare Haruko. Fu con estremo malessere interiore che si rese conto fosse quasi sollevato che finalmente avesse trovato una via da sola.  
Haruko sospirò brevemente «Bene, allora se… se vuoi andare io resto. Sai è la prima lezione e non voglio fare tardi».  
«D’accordo».  
Lei sollevò le punte dei piedi e lui si chinò in quel delicato equilibro che permetteva loro di baciarsi – la differenza di altezza era una dei numeri comici che più divertivano gli altri della banda – e si salutarono.  
Quando Haruko entrò in teatro pensò che non se lo aspettava così: dieci e più paia di occhi la fissavano come fosse un’aliena, l’enorme palco dal fondale scuro sembrava un buco nero pronto a risucchiarla, mentre le tende rosso sangue le proiettavano addosso uno strano disagio.   
«Ehm» provò a tossire, ma le prime avvisaglie dell’ansia cominciarono a scorrerle sulla pelle facendola tremare; fece qualche passo indietro, ma una voce gentile alle sue spalle la bloccò.  
«Ehi, appena in tempo! Sei qui per l’iscrizione?»  
Haruko guardò il nuovo venuto: sembrava essere più giovane di lei di almeno un anno, con corti capelli scuri e occhi nocciola; sorrideva molto, ma non in modo aggressivo.  
«Sì» sussurrò lei.  
«Pensa che stavamo per chiudere giusto ora! Io sono Shinji Omaeda e sono il responsabile del club. Tu sei?»  
Così giovane e dirigeva un club tutto suo? Haruko si sentì minuscola nonostante fossero quasi alti uguali, e cioè piccoli entrambi considerando gli standard a cui era abituata.  
«Haruko Akagi».  
«Bene, truppa salutate Haruko! Da oggi entra a far parte della nostra Compagnia per almeno un intero anno!»

Il problema fondamentale di quelle situazioni era che poi ti s’infilavano nel cervello anche se non volevi. Per esempio, nonostante la ormai solita discussione mattutina con quel stupida sfida. Da giorni.  
Insomma, lui aveva abbandonato il basket per volontà sua, di conseguenza non ne sentiva quasi mai la mancanza; era impegnato con mille cose, ne pensava altre diecimila e figurarsi se aveva tempo per buttare qualche palla nel canestro.  
Dopotutto poteva quasi dire che quella rinuncia era stata un toccasana per il suo lavoro.  
Probabilmente mentiva a se stesso più di quanto fosse disposto a credere.  
Non era possibile che l’idea di quella sfida a basket fosse entrata così velocemente e così profondamente dentro di lui.  
Rukawa sospirò e appoggiò entrambi i gomiti alla scrivania dell’ufficio: non c’era alcuna possibilità che ricominciasse a giocare, però il suo corpo non si arrendeva; muscoli che vibravano e cuore che batteva forte in barba a tutto.  
Kami, non sentiva quella sensazione da molto tempo.  
Peccato che avrebbe dovuto ignorarla e accantonarla come molti altri affari della sua vita privata e intima che, mano a mano, si sgretolavano.  
Probabilmente avrebbe continuato a farsi seghe mentali pseudo-filosofiche per tutta la noiosa mattina, se il solito cretino non fosse piombato a scardinare la porta con uno strattone.  
«Rukawa!» Esclamò quello con aria allegra.  
«Do’aho» ribatté lui con voce annoiata.  
Se fosse stato appena un po’ più sveglio, avrebbe subodorato il pericolo.  
Se fosse stato appena un po’ più attento, avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava in quello sguardo feroce.  
Se fosse stato appena un po’ più arrabbiato e meno rassegnato, lo avrebbe cacciato a calci nelle palle almeno due secondi prima dello sfacelo.  
Tuttavia non era davvero né periodo né giornata né momento, così non vide i segni e non capì perché accidente quell’idiota stesse tenendo la porta aperta alla corrente del corridoio.  
«Ho una sorpresa per te» annunciò candidamente Hanamichi, ma tanto non c’era bisogno di parlare perché quei passi li conosceva benissimo.  
Una valigia verde mela apparve nel campo visivo prima ancora del suo proprietario che si dimostrò essere un ragazzo alto e piuttosto magro, dalla pelle così chiara da fargli estrema concorrenza e capelli così sottili da sembrare acqua color sabbia; gli occhi azzurri erano contratti tanto da farli sembrare di ghiaccio puro.  
Rukawa sospirò, pensando che al peggio non c’era mai fine.  
«Che bello essere qui, di nuovo»annunciò il nuovo venuto, guardandosi intorno.  
Peccato che quel posto fosse quasi casa sua, tutto sommato.  
Han Anzai si girò a guardarlo con la sua solita compostezza «Ciao Kaede».  
Rukawa si bloccò con la sensazione che muovere un solo muscolo avrebbe potuto causare l’Apocalisse. Doveva ammettere che si aspettava qualsiasi azione dal Do’aho, qualsiasi colpo basso, ma quello… non credeva avrebbe potuto arrivare a tanto solo per una sorta di vendetta oscena per la sua vita miserevole.  
Senza che una sola espressione gli modificasse il volto si girò a fissarlo per un lungo secondo, prima di salutare convenevolmente il nuovo venuto.  
«Ciao Han, come mai qui?» Provò a dire, anche se era abbastanza certo di conoscere le sue motivazioni.  
Han si guardò un po’ intorno, guardò quello stronzo alla porta e ritornò a lui con un sospiro «Dobbiamo parlare del tuo lavoro qui. E del futuro del Centro».  
Rukawa annuì meccanicamente e si ributtò in poltrona, prevedendo una lunga chiacchierata.  
«Siediti anche tu, Hana. Sarà una lunga mattinata» commentò con tono neutrale, mentre Hanamichi si sedeva sul divano.  
Appunto.

Quando uscì, circa due ore dopo, poteva sicuramente affermare di essere disoccupato.  
Rukawa sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: dopo l’università, il basket e il centro poteva davvero prendere in considerazione di andarsene in letargo, vista la generale inutilità della sua vita attuale.  
Hanamichi gli si affiancò, in silenzio e con le mani affondate nei jeans «Mi spiace» disse, senza particolare intonazione e continuando a guardare di fronte a sé.  
Rukawa sorrise amaramente per un secondo «Non dire cazzate».  
L’altro si girò a fissare il suo profilo, accigliato «L’hai voluto tu, lo sai» grugnì, cercando di limitarsi: come gli aveva suggerito Han, era già difficile per lui mollare tutto dopo molti mesi di duro lavoro; non gli sembrava il caso di girare il coltello nella piaga. Eppure tutto di lui gli provocava avversione e voglia di ripicca: dall’espressione indifferente e fredda come il ghiaccio, al tono neutro e distaccato.  
Rukawa scosse la testa, mentre si massaggiava distrattamente la spalla «Stammi lontano» replicò seraficamente, prima di girare le spalle e andarsene.  
Hanamichi sospirò, cercando – senza riuscirci – di sentirsi almeno un po’ in colpa.   
Quello gli sembrava uno giusto risarcimento contro il destino che l’aveva fregato alla grande… addio Hiroshi Kanzaki, al diavolo l’America! Poco importava se ci andava di mezzo qualcuno, poco importava se ci andava di mezzo proprio Kaede Rukawa.  
Quest’ultimo, invece, pensava che la sfiga ci vedeva particolarmente bene in quegli ultimi anni, dato che aveva preso a colpirlo in tutti i modi possibili.  
L’ allontanamento cortese dal suo circolo sportivo era solo l’ultimo tassello di un infinito disegno di merda che gli stava facendo lentamente rimpiangere il letto d’ospedale in cui aveva marcito per un po’. E a proposito di incidenti, quella era proprio la serata delle torture, visto che lo aspettava il suo fantastico strizzacervelli; quello caldamente consigliatogli dal consiglio universitario per recuperare lo “shock post-traumatico”.  
Mentre si avviava allegramente alla morte, la tasca cominciò a vibrare al ritmo della nota canzone hard rock che lui aveva cercato inutilmente di bandire dal suo aggeggio infernale elettronico. Con un sospiro, lo afferrò al volo «Hn?»  
«E finalmente! Dove sei andato a finire?» La voce di Mitsui lo investì piuttosto aggressivamente nella serata silenziosa.  
«Lavoro» rispose meccanicamente, decidendo in extremis di sorvolare su tutta la questione Colpo di Stato: non aveva bisogno di un teppista furibondo pronto a linciare qualche testa, al momento.  
«A quest’ora? Alla faccia della crisi… senti, io sono davanti casa tua» replicò quello, tintinnando.  
Rukawa trattenne un sospiro «E allora?»  
Gli parve quasi di vederlo ghignare con la solita sfrontatezza, da qualche parte appoggiato alla sua moto scassata.  
«Pensavo di farmi perdonare con una cena fatta in casa e un regalo!» Esclamò, mentre guardava quella stupida rivista di manga che gli aveva preso.  
Sì, perché Kaede Rukawa leggeva manga.  
Per trovargliela aveva dovuto girare mezza città, però alla fine aveva beccato pure l’ultimo numero che gli serviva; forse era la volta buona che si riappacificavano.  
«Mh» l’altro guardò di sfuggita l’orologio da polso. «Non posso, ho un fantastico incontro con lo strizzacervelli».  
«Oh… beh, ti posso accompagnare così poi vengo da te» replicò Hisashi, che non aveva voglia di passare un’altra notte da solo.  
Kaede ci pensò per un attimo, tuttavia l’idea di starsene a raccontare quello che era successo o, peggio, di non dirsi niente per tutta la serata non lo entusiasmava troppo «No, ci vado da solo. Sono già sulla strada e potrei fare tardi» replicò, facendo cadere la conversazione nel silenzio; di solito non era da lui buttare giù scuse banali per non vedersi. Anzi, non era da loro.  
Hisashi sapeva già da tempo che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma tanta reticenza lo spaventò improvvisamente più di qualsiasi litigio; si rigirò la rivista che aveva tra le mani, con un sospiro «Stai bene?»  
No, che non stava bene. Aveva appena perso quella che era diventata la sua unica ragione di vita da almeno un anno e l’aveva persa perché quell’idiota senza spina dorsale era furioso col mondo; come se non bastasse, il polso ricominciava a fargli un male cane e lo strizzacervelli avrebbe trovato tutto quello stress così interessante da allungargli le sedute.  
E poi c’era lui: lui, le sue bugie e Tanaka Tetsuo.  
Rukawa si sviluppò tutto quel bel discorso lineare nella testa, senza che ovviamente gli fuoriuscisse alcun suono dalle labbra «Uhm sì. Sono arrivato, ci sentiamo dopo».  
«Va bene, va bene…»  
Attaccarono in sincrono perfetto, mentre Kaede entrava nel suo personalissimo mondo di torture.  
Hisashi, a qualche chilometro di distanza, sospirò per poi richiamare subito dopo un numero che conosceva ormai a memoria.  
«Seh?» La voce di Tetsuo sembrava provenire da qualche oltretomba profondo.  
«Scusa amico, dormivi?»  
La voce al telefono sospirò, prevedendo il peggio «Lo sai che per te sono sempre sveglio fratellino… che succede?»  
Mitsui si passò una mano sulla fronte «No, cioè… è solo sai…»  
«Ok, ho capito. Sono a casa, ti aspetto» replicò solo Tetsuo con un ghigno e una scrollata di testa. Non poteva crederci che quello scemo continuava a incasinarsi i pensieri in modo così stupido.  
«A dopo» attaccò senza manco salutare, poi ficcò la rivista nella borsa sgualcita. Probabilmente, per come andavano le cose ultimamente, non gliel’avrebbe data mai più.  
Intanto, Rukawa si sedette nella solita saletta di un allegrissimo bordeaux ubriaco e cominciò a guardarsi intorno come se non ci fosse mai stato; la noia di quel posto lo aveva spinto persino a leggersi tutte le riviste di gossip&affini dell’ultimo secolo.  
«Oh, Kaede, eccoti. Sono in ritardo per il nostro appuntamento, ma mi libero tra poco ok?»  
«Non vedo l’ora» ironizzò, allungandosi sulla sedia in sala d’attesa.  
Lo strizzacervelli alla fine non era neanche tanto male, a parte la sua insana passione per i completi dai colori smunti come il grigiotopo o il bluanonimo; era molto alto, longilineo, capelli brizzolati e occhi tanto chiari da mettergli disagio. Non era neanche malaccio nell’ascolto, pratica che comunque non era molto utile con lui visto che non gli voleva parlare quasi mai; c’erano pomeriggi in cui passavano ore a guardarsi e basta.  
«Che rottura, vero?»  
Rukawa si girò a fissare la fonte della felice battuta senza alcuna espressione di sorta.  
«Hn, si fa quel che si può» commentò con un certo sarcasmo acido.  
Aveva sempre odiato scambiare convenevoli nelle sale di attesa di stupidi terapisti, come anche in fila, in ascensore e in tutti i posti in cui ti senti quasi costretto a parlare.  
«Tu hai dei problemi col parlare, vero?» Replicò quello, molto sagacemente.  
«E tu con lo stare zitto, a quanto pare» ribatté, guardandolo.  
Il ragazzo ghignò «Sei quasi divertente... Mi chiamo Kyogi» si presentò, spostandosi la visiera del cappello e mostrando degli occhi stranamente di un verde brillante.  
Rukawa scrollò le spalle «Chi se ne frega».  
«Kaede, vieni pure».  
La voce del Dottor Tamashi interruppe quell’amena conversazione e Rukawa si alzò per prepararsi alla sua seduta da sociopatico.  
Kyogi si allungò sulla sedia, incrociando le mani dietro alla nuca «Piacere di conoscerti, Kaede» disse a se stesso, prima di chiudere gli occhi e aspettare il suo turno.


	7. Take your beat

_«A volte è solo questione di ritmo»_

   
Ayako saltellò sul posto per un altro paio di abbondantissimi minuti, prima che la porta della palestra decidesse di aprirsi per farle entrare.  
«Era ora» sbottò, mentre i ragazzi della squadra di basket uscivano cercando di evitare i loro sguardi assassini.  
«Mi sembrate un po’ scazzate, fatevi un bel bagno caldo!» Ironizzò Ideaki Sato, Pivot della squadra.  
«Seh, potevate starci pure tutta la notte! Ma guarda tu…»  
«Non è colpa mia se la squadra di basket maschile è mille volte più importante di quella femminile, mia cara…»  
«Ma smettila, idiota» rimbrottò il Capitano, mandandogli uno scappellotto alla nuca.  
Kenji Fujima, ultimo del gruppo a lasciare il parquet, scosse la testa con un sorrisino «Tutti gli anni la solita storia…»  
«Ehi, _Ken!_ »  
Il ragazzo si fermò perché c’era solo una persona in tutto l’universo conosciuto che poteva osare chiamarlo con quel nomignolo assurdo. Ovviamente era anche l’unica che se ne arrogava allegramente il diritto senza manco chiedere il permesso.  
«Ciao, Aya».  
Dopotutto erano ormai ben tre anni che frequentavano la stessa università e si vedevano ogni giorno; in qualche modo avevano instaurato una nuova relazione che se non era proprio amicizia ci andava vicino.  
«Allenamenti faticosi oggi, eh?»  
«L’inizio della nuova stagione manda tutti al manicomio a quanto pare…» replicò lui, lanciando un’occhiata al loro allenatore. «Se lasciamo vincere di nuovo la Kunai, potrebbe seriamente farci fuori».  
Ayako ghignò «Colpa tua che l’altro anno non c’eri. A questo punto Kunai e Hakano sono le uniche a non essere state mutilate dalle vostre assenze! Né Akagi, né Jin o Miyagi hanno ancora saltato una stagione…»  
La rivalità tra le maggiori squadre di basket della regione stava raggiungendo vette mostruose, soprattutto considerando l’estrema alternanza dei titolari di quegli ultimi anni: Maki, Fujima, Rukawa, Sendo… tutti avevano avuto i loro momenti e tutti avevano dovuto allontanarsi dal basket a fasi alterne. Akagi e Miyagi restavano gli unici dell’ex Shohoku a non aver mai lasciato, neanche una volta.  
Kenji annuì «Lo so, ma mi avevano incastrato! Se non facevo il rappresentante a tempo pieno mi scordavo la borsa di studio per scienze politiche… comunque quest’anno ho tutta l’intenzione di dare filo da torcere a tutti!»  
Ayako sorrise «Beh, è un’ottima idea! Finalmente torniamo a divertirci!»  
«E il club femminile si è riformato?»  
La Sajima era una delle poche università ad aver formato in passato ottime squadre di basket femminile; per più di cinque anni di seguito, la squadra si era mostrata addirittura superiore a quella maschile, sbaragliando le concorrenti nel torneo che di solito si concludeva prima della stagione maschile.  
Purtroppo l’anno precedente il vecchio allenatore della squadra aveva deciso di andarsene in pensione, decretando la fine temporanea per mancanza di un sostituto. Ora, con il nuovo allenatore e una nuova squadra, la Sajima sembrava pronta a ripartire con un nuovo ritmo. Anche molte altre squadre femminili si erano ritrovate  nei guai – soprattutto per la proverbiale difficoltà nel trovare giocatrici titolari –, quindi il torneo femminile sarebbe ripartito in discreto ritardo.  
Comunque era sempre meglio d niente.  
«Teoricamente sì. Speriamo che duri! Fino alla proclamazione ufficiale dell’inizio della stagione incrocio le dita» commentò la ragazza.  
«Ah, già… la proclamazione è la prossima settimana…»  
«Sì, verro a vedervi tutti belli in fila con le divise!»  
«Già. E senti… sai se verrà anche lui?» Provò a chiedere Fujima, titubante.  
Ayako lo fissò per un lungo, significativo momento poi sospirò «Dovrebbe… per lo meno per convalidare la sua assenza dalla squadra».  
«Ha già parlato con l’allenatore e abbiamo già un sostituto per il suo ruolo» aggiunse ancora Kenji, mentre lei cominciava a provare qualcosa di indefinibile alla base dello stomaco «Lo so. È spiazzante».  
«No, è una pazzia. No credevo sarebbe davvero arrivato fino a questo punto… insomma, fino a quando si trattava di prescrizioni mediche, malattie e riposi dovuti all’incidente aveva ancora, come dire, un piede in squadra; c’era sempre una sorta di speranza che rinsavisse. Se viene quel giorno a firmare, rischia di rimanere fuori per tutta la carriera universitaria e si parla di altri due anni…» continuò a dire, mentre si spostavano verso la finestra.  
Ayako annuì, comprendendo perfettamente tutto il discorso: starsene fuori dall’intero giro per almeno due anni, voleva dire abbandonare quasi sicuramente il basket per sempre. Dopo un incidente, uno shock, una riabilitazione e una pausa di due anni, diventava quasi impensabile ricominciare a giocare.  
Fujima, più di tutti, non riusciva a capacitarsene. In poco più di due anni si era avvicinato molto a Kaede, aveva cominciato a capirlo sia come giocatore che come persona, fino a diventargli amico. L’incidente lo aveva sconvolto, soprattutto per la reazione a catena che aveva procurato a tutto il gruppo; a distanza di anni non riusciva ancora a credere che non avesse ancora sentito il bisogno impellente di rimettersi la divisa e buttarsi sotto canestro.  
Certe passioni non potevano essere semplicemente dimenticate.  
«Non sei riuscita a parlargli?» Le chiese, in realtà conoscendo già la risposta – che poi era quella che tutti, da Akagi a Hisashi Mitsui, gli davano da mesi.  
Ayako incrociò le braccia e sospirò «E che… non ho voluto farlo».  
«Cosa?»  
«Ti sembrerà assurdo, ma non ho voluto chiedergli niente. Non gli ho mai chiesto nulla né dell’ infortunio né di tutto il resto. Conosco Kaede e parlargli non lo avrebbe certo aiutato… dev’essere stato terribile per lui, non oso neanche immaginare quanto e parlargli con tono preoccupato o arrabbiato o sconvolto non sarebbe servito…»  
Kenji annuì «Sì, lo so. Però il tempo dovrebbe servire a qualcosa, la riabilitazione dovrebbe servire a qualcosa, lo psicologo e tutte le analisi… sembra che non sia cambiato _niente_ » continuò a dire, quasi arrabbiato.  
Ayako sospirò «Credi che non sappia quanto sia disarmante vedere un amico che si distrugge da solo e non poter fare niente? L’ho visto con Mitsui, l’ho visto con Hanamichi e lo sto rivivendo con Kaede… fa semplicemente troppo male» ribatté lei, con tono quasi freddo. Aveva bisogno di distacco e allontanamento, ma la verità era che aveva rinunciato a non soffrire per la sorte dei suoi compagni molti anni prima.  
Fujima le passò una mano sulla spalla «Vedrai che quest’anno sarà diverso. Qualcosa cambierà».  
«Lo spero».  
«Su, andiamo! Inizia l’allenamento ragazze!»  
Il nuovo allenatore richiamò tutti in palestra e i due si salutarono con la strana sensazione di un déjà-vu grosso come una casa. Ayako sperava davvero che l’arrivo di Hanamichi potesse scuotere le acque, senza sapere che qualcosa si era già mosso, e profondamente, nelle loro vite.  
   
Kuomi sospirò profondamente prima di entrare: erano trascorsi quattro giorni da quando aveva sfidato Kaede Rukawa e di Apocalissi neanche l’Ombra. Certo, Rin aveva preteso la sua testa nel caso di sconfitta – “prima che Kaede pretenda il tuo corpo per schiavitù a vita”, aveva sentenziato – però, tutto sommato, avrebbe potuto andare peggio.  
Tuttavia non aveva più neanche sentito parlare di lui e la cosa lo preoccupava parecchio.  
«Ehi tu!» Sbottò, rivolgendosi a un tizio rosso in tuta polverosa. «Sto cercando Kaede Rukawa» grugnì, mentre quello si girava.  
Hanamichi rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo, poi si ricordo del Numerodieci della spiaggia, quel giorno del suo ritorno in Giappone.  
«E cosa vuoi da Kaede Rukawa?» Domandò, piuttosto aggressivamente.  
Kuomi sospirò «Cosa t’interessa? Voglio parlargli e basta».  
L’altro contò fino a dieci, cercando di calmarsi, poi lo squadrò «Senti, chi se ne frega: Rukawa non è più qui, cercatelo».  
Dovette fare più di uno sforzo per serrare le mascelle e non farsele precipitare al suolo «Cosa?! Ma lui dirige questo posto!»  
Hanamichi ghignò «Non più. E comunque questo posto è mio, è sempre stato _mio_ ».  
Il momento di silenzio sottolineò perfettamente l’assurdità della situazione; Kuomi si rese conto della persona con cui stava parlando solo dopo aver gettato un’occhiata alla zazzera rossa che fino a due secondi prima aveva quasi ignorato.  
«Tu sei Hanamichi Sakuragi» affermò, inespressivo.  
«In carne e ossa» ironizzò l’altro, incrociando le braccia. «Tu sei Kuomi qualcosa, esatto?»  
«Kuomi Amane» si presentò velocemente lui, senza sapere cosa pensare.  
Si trovava di fronte alla persona la cui vita incrociava la sua più di chiunque altra e tuttavia – nonostante avesse fantasticato spesso di incontrarlo per parlargli – non ne aveva il tempo.  
Era quasi ironico che l’occasione giusta fosse, beh, tremendamente _sbagliata._  
«Senti, io volevo conoscerti da tanto tempo, però ora ho una cosa urgentissima da fare e mi serve Kaede Rukawa. Giuro che poi torno e ti spiego» decise di dirgli, come se fosse sui carboni ardenti.  
Hanamichi lo fissò per un po’: quel tipo gli dava sempre la stessa sensazione di _movimento continuo,_ come fosse sempre sul punto di scattare.  
Alla fine decise di dargli un microscopico aiuto perché, doveva ammetterlo, lo incuriosiva parecchio «Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, ma probabilmente lo troverai al campetto sulla spiaggia…»  
«Grazie!» Esclamò, scappando via.  
E nonostante provasse davvero a trattenersi, la curiosità che lo contraddistingueva era decisamente troppa e dovette urlargli un «Perché lo cerchi?», quando aveva già quasi svoltato l’angolo.  
«Per sfidarlo!»  
Hanamichi batté le palpebre con una certa perplessità, poi decise di rientrare a occuparsi dei suoi nuovi affari. Forse, in alcuni casi, era meglio non sapere.  
Kuomi trovò Rukawa proprio al campetto sulla spiaggia, dove se ne stava ad ascoltare il mare a occhi chiusi.  
Gli si avvicinò ma, prima ancora che riuscisse a parlargli, quello se ne uscì con un «No» acido.  
«Eh?»  
«No, non accetto la sfida» precisò tranquillo, mentre l’altro già si accigliava; tra le varie domande che avrebbe voluto fargli, tipo: come diavolo hai fatto a capire che ero io?, decise di prendere la strada più diretta.  
«Prima o poi dovrai giocare» grugnì, tanto la sua storia era ormai decisamente di dominio pubblico.  
Rukawa gli lanciò un’occhiata «Non è detto e comunque non ti servirebbe a nulla: non sono più il presidente del Centro…»  spiegò, alzandosi.  
«E allora?»  
«E allora non ti serve a nulla sfidarmi se poi non puoi iscriverti, no?»  
Kuomi scrollò le spalle con indifferenza «Voglio sfidarti comunque».  
«Oh, Kami… si può sapere perché?»  
«Perché sei uno dei migliori giocatori della prefettura e voglio vedere cosa si prova a-»  
«Lascia perdere» lo interruppe lui, imperturbabile. «Ripeto: non gioco a basket da almeno due anni, sono arrugginito e sicuramente ci saranno giocatori migliori di me al momento… se vuoi sfidare un altro ex giocatore dello Shohoku cerca Sakuragi. Tra l’altro è anche il nuovo presidente del Centro, quindi potrebbe persino prenderti» sciorinò, sarcastico.  
«Non mi interessa. Io voglio giocare con te, Kaede, perché tu sei una formidabile Ala Piccola ed è il ruolo che voglio da tutta una vita» Ribatté Kuomi. «Mi spiace davvero per i tuoi problemi, ma sul serio non credo che tu non possa più giocare. Ti ho visto, ti ho seguito e non ci credo affatto» ribatté ancora.  
Se fosse stato uno facilmente impressionabile avrebbe potuto imbarazzarsi, invece si limitò a guardarlo senza espressioni di sorta.  
Kuomi sbuffò perché non era di certo uno che si faceva intimorire dal silenzio «Andiamo! Solo due tiri!» Sbottò, nell’ultimo estremo tentativo di convincerlo quantomeno a prendere palla in mano; era sicuro che qualunque giocatore di basket non potesse davvero resistere al richiamo del canestro.  
Rukawa sospirò «Mh» grugnì in assenso, quasi controvoglia, considerando che l’idea di sbagliare tiri che una volta sarebbero stati naturali gli sembrava un incubo.  
Kuomi sospirò, sollevato; tirò fuori la sua palla da basket nuova fiammante e gli sorrise «Ottimo, pronto?»  
Ovviamente Rukawa passò i successivi minuti a chiedersi chi glielo avesse fatto fare, soprattutto al quinto canestro del ragazzino e al fatto che la spalla continuasse a non muoversi dalla sua posizione.  
«Sai che dovresti tipo alzare le braccia?» Ironizzò il pivello, mentre Rukawa gli mandava qualche maledizione mentale. Alzò le braccia ma in realtà la spalla non gli faceva poi così male, anzi… provò un tiro tanto per fare e la palla volò fino al tabellone che colpì con violenza.  
«Aha» represse il solito gesto di stizza solo quando ricordò che, in effetti, per il suo terapista quello sarebbe stato già un gran trionfo.  
«Ora qualche chilometro più a destra e ce la fai» commentò ancora Kuomi, giusto per prenderlo per il culo. «E tu che credevi di non poter giocare…»  
Rukawa sbuffò «Sì, infatti ho fatto proprio un gran bel tiro» frecciò sarcastico, buttandosi sulla sabbia  
«Beh, ti è caduto il braccio? No. La palla è implosa? No».  
«So fare meglio di così» grugnì più a se stesso che a lui. Dopotutto, per uno che era stato scelto come miglior giocatore della Nazionale Junior per due anni di seguito, sbagliare un tiro da due punti in quel modo era ancora un duro colpo.  
Kuomi si buttò al suo fianco «Beh, credo che tu debba già ringraziare il fatto di poter giocare di nuovo, pian piano. Non tutti hanno la stessa fortuna…»  
Stettero in silenzio per un po’, ognuno rimuginando su fotogrammi di vita che entrambi fingevano di dimenticare. Rukawa tornò per qualche istante alla rissa che il Teppista esaltato aveva scatenato qualche anno prima: la rabbia, l’impotenza, l’autodistruzione; sentimenti ed emozioni di una vita fa che, tuttavia, riuscivano a incastrarsi perfettamente anche nel suo presente – nel _loro_ presente. Per un secondo si rese conto anche che probabilmente era così preso dai suoi problemi da non dare altrettanto peso a quelli di Hisashi; anche lui era una sorta di rottame come lui.  
Avrebbero dovuto andare a rottamarsi insieme in una bella discarica.  
Kuomi sospirò come alla fine di un lungo viaggio mentale, poi si alzò «Senti Kaede… io non so cosa sia successo con Hanamichi Sakuragi, ma non mi va di risolvere la sfida in questo modo. La rifacciamo un’altra volta».  
Qualcosa da qualche parte nel suo stomaco fece “click” e lo portò quasi a incazzarsi.  
«Non la voglio la tua pietà, ragazzino» sibilò, scacciando quella vocina indubbiamente intelligente che gli suggeriva quanto fosse ottusamente orgogliosa una risposta di quel tipo.  
«Non voglio una sfida con una persona che non è al massimo… ascoltami, Kaede, io voglio _batterti!_ » Esclamò, puntandogli il dito contro.  
«Ci tieni tanto?»  
«Ho sempre pensato fossi uno dei migliori giocatori di Kanagawa e batterti è sempre stato un mio obiettivo, quindi faresti meglio a riprenderti!»  
Rukawa batté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi scosse la testa «Tu sei fuori di testa…»  
«Ora vado. Allenati!» Sbottò, afferrando tutte le sue cose al volo e scappando via senza manco fargli replicare qualcosa.  
Quando si diceva avere la calamita per le follie.  
Nonostante tutto però, doveva ammettere che quel tiro lo aveva abbastanza scosso, soprattutto perché era da molto che neanche ci provava a prendere palla in mano; il terapista aveva parlato dei suoi presunti “blocchi mentali”, aveva fatto degli esercizi manuali, aveva lavorato su come elaborare tutte quelle scemenze, ma non aveva mai neanche pensato di toccare la palla. Era una considerazione quasi buffa.  
Era stato così impegnato a convincere se stesso che non avrebbe giocato mai più che non aveva pensato che _forse_ poteva anche farcela; in un certo senso non aveva dato tanta fiducia al suo corpo, triste ma vero.  
Rukawa rimase a rimuginare per qualche altro secondo, ma fu una macchia arancione al limitare del suo campo visivo a distrarlo: aveva le traveggole o era proprio una palla da basket che rotolava verso di lui? Anche il fato lo prendeva per il culo adesso?  
«Ehi tu, ci rilanci la palla?»  
«Hn?»  
Un gruppo di ragazzi arrivò di cosa per squadrarlo.  
“Fissare Kaede Rukawa in allegria” doveva essere lo sport della settimana e nessuno lo aveva avvisato.  
Uno aveva degli assurdi capelli a spazzola biondo platino e giusto un paio di orecchini al lobo sinistro; lo guardò con aria critica, poi proruppe in un «Ma tu sei Kaede Rukawa!» che gli fece quasi venir voglia di annegarlo nella sabbia.  
Era la sua giornata VIP a quanto pareva.  
«Hn e allora?» Sbottò, inaugurando la sua nuova fase da grugnito prima del solito.  
Il ragazzo ghignò «Di solito non si trovano stelle del basket da queste parti… io sono Iwao; loro sono Jou e Hisato» presentò, indicando uno dai capelli a carciofo peggio di Miyagi e un tizio che sembrava alto il triplo di lui.  
«Non ti si sente più in giro… giochi ancora?» Chiese quello che doveva essere Jou, con un gran sorrisone.  
«No» grugnì lui, lasciandoli di sasso.  
Va bene, poteva essere sicuramente più umano e meno gorillesco di così – almeno, ogni tanto – però quella mattinata sembrava pronta per finire nel Guinness delle giornate assurde; _dopo quella dell’arrivo del Do’aho-Attila, ovviamente._  
Nonostante avesse piantato in asso il suo “fan-club” non riusciva ancora a farsi uscire dalla testa tutti quei discorsi.  
Il basket era sempre così: se gli permettevi di entrarti, o rientrarti, in testa era finita.  
Maledizione.  
   
Quella mattina era sulla buona strada per diventare un incubo, pensò Mitsui mentre s’infilava il casco sui capelli ancora umidi di doccia: prima non riusciva a dormire per colpa di quella sottospecie di guastafeste che preferiva starsene solo – e di conseguenza far sentire solo anche lui – piuttosto che aspettarlo un attimo; poi ci si metteva pure la corrente che decideva di andarsene proprio nel momento migliore della giornata, lasciandolo a prendersi un malanno coi capelli mezzo bagnati.  
«Che palle…» grugnì, stranutendo.  
Se gli veniva un accidente lo avrebbe costretto quanto meno a curarlo, così imparava ad abbandonarlo nel bel mezzo della notte. Era colpa sua anche l’elettricità sparita, ne era sicurissimo nonostante dovesse ancora improntare una motivazione abbastanza solida per rinfacciarglielo.  
Nonostante il ritardo a dir poco mostruoso, Hisashi poteva contare sempre sul caro vecchio Miura che non riusciva a sbrigare più di cinque clienti in due ore; aveva una certa età, il nonnino, anche se rimaneva uno dei migliori fisioterapisti che avesse mai avuto.  
«Buondì!» Salutò allegramente, entrando nella sala che ormai era come casa sua. La Signora Myoshi era la segretaria di quel posto da eoni e, probabilmente, aveva visto passare più dottori lei che la facoltà di Medicina; era una donnina simpatica che rimpinzava tutti i clienti – soprattutto quelli sfigati e giovani come lui – con biscotti e tè.  
«Oh, piccolo Hisa. Buongiorno! E da tanto che non ti si vede…»  
«Eh, sono stato malato. Ma ora sono tutto suo, glielo prometto» replicò con un ghigno da marpione incallito, prima di buttarsi sulla prima panchina libera.  
«Malato… ma a chi vuoi darla a bere, giovanotto?»  
Il borbottante Signor Koai lo guardò al di sopra del quotidiano che leggeva, con l’immancabile pipa accesa che non avrebbe dovuto fumare.  
«Signor Koai, la pipa!» Urlò infatti la segretaria, mentre scappava nel retro a prendere l’immancabile tè.  
«Sììì» belò lui, senza manco accennare a spegnerla. «Senti tu, puoi prendere in giro tutti i vecchi qui dentro ma non me. Ammetti che hai avuto paura della verità» lo redarguì, puntandogli la pipa accesa contro.  
«E cioè?»  
Il signore si toccò il ginocchio con un nocca, producendo un sonoro “tonk” che ricordava tanto il metallo. Hisashi sapeva già che il Signor Koai aveva partecipato a una guerra – e, considerando l’età, forse si trattava della Prima Guerra Mondiale – ma non aveva tanta voglia di disquisire al riguardo, soprattutto perché i suoi colpi di gamba erano piuttosto forti.  
«… la conosco la paura di fallire» stava dicendo, mentre lui si era distratto. «Ma non serve a niente starsene lì a far scivolare le cose! Ritmo, ritmo, bisogna cercare il proprio ritmo nella vita!»  
Che quello fosse leggermente fuori di testa non era una novità, tuttavia il discorso non era poi tanto folle. Anche lui aveva deciso di cambiare un po’ il “ritmo della vita” dopo quegli ultimi giorni: discutere con Kaede per tanto tempo, nascondergli le cose, impicciarsi di nuovo negli affari di bande di Tetsuo, saltare la fisioterapia… non era da lui, non era da l’Hisashi dell’ultimo anno, quello che aveva giurato di mettere la testa apposto e di curarsi. E poi c’era Kaede… lui l’aveva praticamente salvato, aiutandolo a uscire fuori da quel loop di decisioni sbagliate che aveva infilato una dietro l’altra; non poteva allontanarsi tanto da lui da non sapere più cosa gli accadeva. Non lo sopportava.  
Quindi, da quella nottata insonne, aveva cavato fuori l’idea di comportarsi meglio e tornare a essere un bravo ragazzo; magari era uno stato d’animo di ventiquattr’ore, ma era pur sempre meglio di niente. Quella decisione lo faceva sentire _meglio,_ come se respirasse per la prima volta dopo tanti giorni.  
«Allora tocca a…» il Signor Miura spuntò dalla porta in fondo al corridoio con la solita andatura caracollante, poi fissò la lista con e senza occhiali, come se non credesse alla propria vista. «Il Signor Mitsui? Devo arguire che ha deciso di ritornare sulla retta via?» Lo apostrofò, con sguardo tra il severo e il sollevato. Era tipico di lui trattarli come nipoti discoli scappati per un attimo al controllo.  
Mitsui scattò quasi sull’attenti e sorrise «Sissignore!»  
L’uomo sbuffò, scrollando la testa «Seguimi, ragazzino…»  
Era tipico anche che affibbiasse il nomignolo di _ragazzino_ a chiunque, qualsiasi età avesse il suo malcapitato paziente; persino suo padre, alla veneranda età di cinquant’anni e passa, si era ritrovato nella stessa situazione. Dopotutto, diceva il mitico nonno, persino la luna era più giovane di lui.  
«Allora» esordì, buttandosi sulla sedia appartenente almeno al secolo passato. «Ti sei ripreso dallo shock dell’ultima seduta?»  
«Io non-» cominciò, ma in realtà sapeva perfettamente che era impossibile dargliela a bere, vista la sua sterminata esperienza nel campo di bugie&affini. Alla fine ingoiò tutte le belle parole che gli erano risalite in gola e ghignò «Lei mi conosce troppo bene, Capitano!»  
Miura si sollevò dal cuscino giusto l’attimo per colpirlo in testa col quotidiano che aveva a portata di mano e si risedette, impassibile «Ora. Spero proprio di non doverti legare alla sedia per le prossime sedute, perché non intendo iniziare un lavoro che non finirò mai, capito?»  
«Sì» mormorò Mitsui, reprimendo l’istinto di ribellione che gli spuntava sempre fuori quando qualcuno gli parlava con un tono così duro. Però quello era il suo angelo custode personale e, anche se lo colpiva spesso con qualunque cosa si trovasse in mano, doveva pure ammettere che era stata la sua ancora di salvezza per molto tempo. E lui aveva mollato a più riprese tutte le volte che la cosa si faceva dannatamente seria, quindi qualcosa gliela doveva.  
«Bene. Dopo la nostra ultima chiacchierata ho approntato un piano d’attacco più efficace, ma anche più difficile…»  
«Ok… di cosa si tratta?»  
«Le cose stanno così: l’incidente di cinque anni fa non è stato grave; l’operazione è andata bene e il recupero sarebbe stato completo con pochi mesi di riabilitazione».  
«Ma ho fatto il cazzone» sospirò Mitsui, interrompendolo.  
«Volgare ma efficace... Sì, il secondo incidente non solo ha rovinato la riabilitazione fatta fino ad allora, ma è andato a annullare l’intero risultato della prima operazione, con il risultato di danneggiare più gravemente i tendini; in quella situazione un’altra operazione sarebbe stata impossibile. Poi c’è stato il periodo, diciamo, di svago che ti hanno portato a trascurare il colpo… ci ha camminato e chissà cos’altro su e non è guarito nel modo in cui avrebbe dovuto».  
Hisashi cominciò a sentire il cuore battergli in petto come un tamburo; sapeva già tutto, ma quella particolare parte finale gli era stata risparmiata per anni. Di solito il discorso terminava con vari “potremmo…”, “sai, non è facile accertare…” e cavolate del genere.  
«Questo cosa vuol dire?» Chiese con tono concitato.  
Miura lo guardò per un attimo sopra gli occhialetti che stava pulendo, poi l’inforcò e lo guardò «Vuol dire che non puoi rioperarti né fare nulla per ritornare allo stato originario».  
«Ah» si accasciò sulla sedia con una strana sensazione; certo, lo sapeva che non poteva semplicemente operarsi e basta, però sentirselo dire in modo così diretto faceva un suo effetto. Kami, adesso gli veniva una voglia di spaccare cose incredibile.  
«Hisashi, questo non vuol dire che sia finita. Il ginocchio è recuperabile a un’ottima percentuale, potrai giocare anche se non hai ritmi che avevi anni fa… però ci vuole una lunga fisioterapia, assidua e molto seria».  
«Non ho molta pazienza per, sa, programmi di allenamento e cose così. Fatico già a seguire le tabelle di marcia di Akagi!»  
«Sta a te, Hisashi. Quello che dovevo dirti te l’ho detto: al tuo stato attuale non ti infortunerai più – a meno che tu non faccia qualcosa di davvero avventato – però senza un’altra visita chirurgica e una fisioterapia adeguata continuerà a farti male a lungo, se non per sempre. Non potresti giocare bene neanche se pregassi in russo. E a quel punto servirebbe a poco fare irruzione nelle palestre per malmenare i pochi malcapitati fortunati…»  
Mitsui sgranò lo sguardo «Ma come…»  
«Le voci corrono veloci» replicò Miura, facendogli l’occhiolino. Non sembrava sconvolto, preoccupato o adirato da quello che aveva saputo; aveva più l’aria di chi pensasse fosse possibile, quasi normale, compiere azioni di quel genere. La sua compostezza e razionalità riuscivano sempre a calmare i suoi impulsi; quella volta, ad esempio, aveva avuto voglia di fuggire ancora una volta.  
Invece era lì, conscio che non si poteva fuggire per sempre dalle proprie responsabilità; prima di qualsiasi cosa, non doveva dimenticare che la colpa era stata sua e soltanto sua: se non avesse deciso di tornare a giocare subito in barba a ogni regolamento, il colpo preso al ginocchio sarebbe stata una stronzata colossale. Un po’ come il colpo alla caviglia del Capitano, ma lui era uno figo che osservava scrupolosamente le regole.  
Sospirò per parecchio minuti, allungò e stirò il collo, si alzò e si risedette; tutto sotto lo sguardo impassibile del vecchio dottore che gli faceva pure da mezzo terapista. Alla fine si buttò sulla sedia e cominciò «Che margine di miglioramento avrei, seguendo questo programma?»  
«Molto buono: più del 50% sicuramente. A conti fatti, anche molto di più».  
«Dopo quanto tempo?»  
«Ci vogliono dei mesi; un paio molto duri più alcuni altri di assestamento».  
«Dovrò rioperarmi?»  
«Probabilmente».  
«Potrò giocare?»  
«Probabilmente no. La fisioterapia prevede degli esercizi, ma non credo che il basket sia contemplato».  
Beh, era dura. Ok, lui non era iscritto a nessuna super-squadra universitaria, non partecipava a nessun diavolo di torneo eccetera, però le sue partite al campo coi ragazzi gli sarebbero mancate molto. Aveva faticato per mantenere il basket nella sua vita, anche se in posizione marginale, e ora doveva separarsene di nuovo.  
Mitsui sospirò e chiuse gli occhi «D’accordo».  
«Questo vuol dire che verrai al Centro di Recupero Infortuni e seguirai un intenso allenamento ben strutturato che ti impegnerà tutti giorni per tanti mesi. Ok?»  
«Ok».  
«Hisashi è l’ultima possibilità che ti do. Dopo questa ti cerchi un'altra cavia».  
Mitsui sorrise e annuì remissivamente «Ha avuto tanta pazienza con me, Capitano. Non la deluderò più».  
Miura finalmente sorrise e batté le mani, entusiasta «Bene! Perché ho già parlato di te ai miei colleghi e sono tutti felici di metterti sotto torchio! Torna dopodomani e buttiamo giù la tabella».  
«Sissignore».  
Quando uscì all’esterno si sentiva quasi felice; non aveva ancora risolto niente, ma l’idea che avesse finalmente deciso di guardare in faccia la realtà lo faceva sentire bene.  
Era un po’ come essersi tolto un macigno enorme dal petto, riallineato gli assi della sua vita per recuperare un nuovo ritmo. Poteva anche quasi approfittare della congiunzione astrale e parlare con Kaede di quelle ultime settimane di casini; a entrambi scazzava essere all’oscuro di quello che combinava l’altro e, in più, sapeva che lui mal sopportava che passasse tutto il suo tempo con Tetsuo. Forse aveva paura che ci ricascasse o roba del genere, ma di sicuro non saltava dalla gioia quando lo vedeva sparire sulla moto come se facesse ancora parte di una banda.  
Non poteva dargli torto, peccato che fosse la strada a non lasciar in pace lui.  
Roba da matti: bastava che entravi nel giro anche solo per pochi mesi e la strada con i suoi abitanti ti entrava dentro come una specie di droga.  
Se ne accorse particolarmente quella tarda mattinata, mentre si avviava alla moto con la famosa rivista per Kaede e un bel sacchetto di takoyaki fumanti.  
«Hisashi».  
Quella maledetta voce.  
Si girò inghiottendo con la saliva pure il cuore, saltato in gola con un balzo furioso.  
Ryu lo salutò con un ghigno sul volto affilato, mentre dei suoi scagnozzi neanche l’ombra. Ovviamente quello non voleva dire niente, perché lui non avrebbe mai osato sfidarlo da solo alla luce del solo, gamba di legno o meno.  
«Ryu, qual buon vento» ironizzò, infilandosi le mani in tasca nel tentativo di sciogliere i muscoli in tensione delle spalle; era praticamente pronto ad attaccare, aspettava solo un segnale.  
«Sapevo che prima o poi saresti tornato a fare il bravo ragazzo» replicò sarcastico lui.  
Mitsui sapeva che quello stronzo conosceva ogni suo spostamento, dalla casa di Kaede al fisioterapista, dal ristorante di sua madre a casa sua. Era un quartiere piccolo ed era incredibilmente facile avere orecchie e occhi sparsi ovunque; poteva quasi ammirarlo per la costanza con la quale li odiava da ben due anni.  
«Si fa quello che si può. Tu giochi ancora ai soldatini con i grandi?»  
Vide i suoi occhi lampeggiare una specie di avvertimento.  
«Come sta Rukawa? Spero che dopo tanti anni la testa non gli faccia più male…»  
Mitsui sentì qualcosa alla base dello stomaco, quella volta; la sensazione che se avesse nominato un’altra volta Kaede gli sarebbe saltato alla giugulare.  
«Questo è un colpo basso e ridicolo, Ryu. Ti conviene ritirarti già che ci sei».  
L’altro sorrise, scrollando la testa «Era giusto per fare conversazione Hisashi, con Rukawa ci ho già parlato più volte senza la tua magnifica presenza».  
«Di che cazzo stai parlando?»  
« _Oh,_ scusa. Forse era una cosa che non dovevo dirti».  
D’accordo, se quel bastardo aveva ragione, lui e Kaede avevano un mucchio di cose di cui parlare. Che diamine aveva da dirsi lui con Ryu e la sua banda? Se non fosse stato orgoglioso persino con se stesso, poteva quasi ammettere di aver paura per lui.  
«Ripeto: o mi dici cosa vuoi o levati dai coglioni» grugnì sinteticamente, già che si era scocciato di starsene ad ascoltare i suoi deliri da cattivo cinematografico.  
Quando lo vide sorridere dolcemente fu probabilmente già tardi.  
Il dolore bruciante che si diramò dalla nuca sembrò chiudergli la testa in una morsa, mentre gli occhi si offuscarono; cadde in ginocchio sull’asfalto duro e, nonostante la confusione mentale, non poté non sentire il brivido di tensione che si mosse dal ginocchio ferito. Pregò solo un attimo che quello non fosse un altro tassello che poteva pregiudicare la buona riuscita del suo nuovo piano per la riconquista di entrambe le gambe, poi sentì la voce di Ryu sussurrare «La tua testa», in risposta a una domanda che sembrava di mille anni prima.  
Poi il nulla.  
   
Dopo una bella gita nel mondo del basket perduto, ci mancava solo che lo strizzacervelli decidesse di anticipare la sua seduta.  
Rukawa si fermò di fronte allo studio con scazzo incipiente e la mezza idea di darsi per disperso; tanto un’ora di chiacchiere in più non avrebbe certo contribuito a sciogliere gli enigmi universali dell’umanità.  
«Hn, ok» detto fatto e si girò giusto in tempo per sbattere contro quell’altro caso disperato che parlava a vanvera giusto per dare aria al cervello.  
«Beh, buongiorno Kaede!» Esclamò Kyogi, felice come un fringuello.  
Avrebbe pure potuto chiedergli come diavolo sapesse il suo nome, ma decise che certe volte era meglio permanere nella beata ignoranza.  
Alla fine gli rispose con un bel grugnito che, chissà perché, lo fece ridere.  
«Sempre così solare… sei qui per  un caso  di depressione cronica, ho indovinato?»  
«Magari sono un killer seriale sociopatico» propose Rukawa, pensando che forse non era poi un pensiero così malvagio.  
Per tutta risposta, Kyogi decise di entrare passando direttamente sopra al suo corpo, così si ritrovarono catapultati all’interno e addio alla fuga velata.  
«Oh, salve ragazzi! Avviso subito il dottore del vostro arrivo…» annunciò la felice segretaria, rinsaldando sempre di più la sua idea di darsi all’omicidio.  
«Grazie, guastafeste» grugnì Rukawa al tipo, prima di buttarsi sulla prima poltrona.  
«Eh?»  
«Niente, lascia perdere» sbuffò ancora, buttandosi sul delicato dilemma “leggere per la quinta volta la rivista di gossip o per la dodicesima un quotidiano dell’anno precedente?”.  
Kyogi scosse la testa con un sorriso, poi si sdraiò di fronte a lui «Non serve a niente svignartela».  
«Hm, grazie. Il mio psicanalista è di là».  
«Sul serio, che avresti risolto?»  
«Magari i suoi soldi li do a te e mi fai una bella seduta…» ribatté ancora Rukawa, ma a quanto pareva quello non era tipo da demordere a un paio di amene acidità.  
«Perché no? Di cosa mi parleresti?» Replicò, stando pienamente al gioco visto che non aveva niente da fare al momento.  
Rukawa alzò finalmente lo sguardo dal quotidiano e lo fissò «Cosa?»  
Kyogi si mise a sedere dritto e prese un giornale a caso, mimando il gesto di scrivere «Allora, Signor Kaede, di cosa mi vuole parlare?»  
«Non è molto professionale mettere “Signor” davanti al nome» mugugnò semplicemente lui, preso alla sprovvista.  
L’altro sorrise «Ma se neanche ti sei presentato civilmente. Allora, di cosa mi vuole parlare Signor…?»  
«Rukawa» sospirò, gettando il giornale sul caos del tavolino basso e incrociando le braccia in un tipico segnale di chiusura, almeno nei dizionari degli strizzacervelli.  
«Uh, Signor Kaede Rukawa. Bel nome e ti ci voleva tanto? Io sono Kyogi, noto analista di fama oserei dire mondiale, che risolverà in un batter d’occhio ogni suo problema».  
Rukawa stava quasi per fargli notare che lui il suo cognome non gliel’aveva detto, ma poi pensò che non avrebbe fatto altro che alimentare la visione distorta che a lui potesse fregare qualcosa di quelle specie di gioco. Alla fine lo ascoltava solo perché al mondo erano tutti sani e loro due erano i soli due schizzati a frequentare quel posto.  
«Su, il tempo è denaro! Mi parli del motivo per cui è qui…»  
Ma manco morto! E figurati se si metteva a dire i suoi fatti personali a un perfetto sconosciuto. L’unica cosa che sapeva di lui era che si chiamava Kyogi, aveva gli occhi verdi, che era probabilmente l’unico giapponese che conoscesse con i capelli super-ricci, che indossava maglie di gruppi sconosciuti dai colori discutibili e un berretto da baseball di almeno cinque anni prima. Il fatto poi che stesse nella sala di attesa di uno psicologo non giocava certo in suo favore.  
Tutte quelle cose dovette inviargliele via mail tramite neuroni, perché quello capì l’antifona e sospirò «Va bene, inizio io: sei qui perché hai avuto un incidente sportivo e devi riprenderti dal grandioso shock di aver, non so, sbattuto il naso su un duro parquet, esserti slogato un polso giocando con una racchetta scassata, essere caduto dal tuo costoso cavallo o roba simile…»  
Quella volta non poté nascondere lo stupore e, senza volerlo gli sfuggì una specie di esclamazione.  
Kyogi ghignò «Sono un mago!» Alla faccia perplessa di Kaede aggiunse. «Quanto entusiasmo… beh, quando ci siamo conosciuti era Lunedì e il Lunedì’ è dedicato ai recuperi sportivi».  
Ok, allora non era uno squilibrato ossessivo. Buono a sapersi.  
«Hm, quindi anche tu sei uno sportivo?»  
«Ma anche no, sono la persona più pigra del Sistema Solare!» Esclamò lui con una risatina. «Sono un sorvegliato speciale, sai…» ironizzò, mentre la porta si apriva.  
«Buongiorno signori. Scusatemi, ma ne avrò ancora per molto al telefono. Non scappate, eh?» Ironizzò il dottore, non sapendo quanto vicina alla realtà fosse la sua battuta.  
Infatti, quasi inconsciamente, Kaede e Kyogi si girarono a guardarsi nello stesso istante con un certo divertimento.  
«Non si preoccupi, controllerò Kaede a vista» ironizzò quell’idiota, rischiando la morte per decapitazione da rivista.  
«Grazie, Signor Hamadai».  
Involontariamente a Rukawa sfuggì un sorrisino «Hamadai Kyogi, eh?» Lo apostrofò, quando la porta si richiuse isolandoli di nuovo nel silenzio della saletta.  
Chissà perché, il suo nuovo “amico” non ne sembrava molto felice.  
«Così pare… e tu invece mi dicevi? Che sport, polo a cavallo?»  
Rukawa finse di non notare il repentino cambio di argomento e toccò a lui rabbuiarsi «Peggio. Basket» sibilò, mentre l’altro mostrava al contrario un interesse particolare.  
«Davvero? Che squadra?» Esclamò, allungandosi verso di lui. Alle sue sopracciglia inarcate, rispose con un sorriso disarmante «E beh? Mica piace solo agli spilungoni il basket! Quanto sei alto, due metri?»  
«Uno e ottantasette» ribatté Rukawa, almeno stando alle ultime misurazioni del Japan Juniores.  
«Accidenti, al tuo confronto sono un nanerottolo! Comunque il basket lo seguo da anni, ma in effetti non ci ho mai giocato, neanche per scherzo. Che effetto fa? Fare sport dico» ironizzò, facendogli salire una certa voglia di ritornare al solito grato mutismo di tutti i giorni: la conversazione si spostava su un terreno decisamente poco simpatico.  
Ci mise così tanto tempo per rispondere, che Kyogi pensò quasi si fosse addormentato a occhi aperti.  
«L’effetto di uno che fa sport, suppongo» replicò, piuttosto freddamente.  
«Che cambio di temperatura! Si è rotto il termostato?» Ribatté subito l’altro, rivelando una prontezza da tenere in seria considerazione.  
Rukawa sbuffò «Non ho voglia di parlarne» provò a tagliare corto.  
«Invece dovresti, questa è una seduta ricordi?» Fece Kyogi, scrollandogli la rivista-blocknotes sotto al naso.  
«Falla finita» grugnì, cominciando a scazzarsi sul serio. Dopo quella mattina ci mancava pure che ricominciassero a rompergli le palle col basket; lui aveva dato un taglio netto e si era rotto della gente che cercava di costringerlo a perseguire una strada che non voleva più fare. Era tanto difficile da capire?  
Quasi si sentì in colpa nel vedere il sorrisone sparire dal bel viso di Kyogi, ma lui non poteva proprio farci niente; invece, quello si limitò a posare seraficamente la rivista e a incrociarsi le mani sul petto, guardandolo da semi-spaparanzato.  
«Magari ti avranno rotto le palle all’infinito con questa storia, ma a me non frega niente se giochi o meno. Era solo curiosità» rispose tranquillo, poi fece una pausa continuando a fissarlo. «Io giocavo a pallavolo una volta e il gioco di squadra era davvero interessante; così come gli schemi e il complesso dei ruoli… suppongo che il basket sia molto simile. Però la faccenda del corpo a corpo credo dia uno slancio in più; non ricordo più quale giocatore aveva detto che il basket era come una battaglia. Se non sbaglio-»  
Continuò a parlare per almeno un’altra mezz’ora di basket e pallavolo, della differenza tra le due discipline e della bellezza che trovava nel basket che aveva visto in televisione, senza neanche accennare a una possibile offesa o alla possibilità che volesse che lui parlasse. Aveva una voce talmente rapita e coinvolgente, oltre che perfettamente rilassata, che lo mise a suo agio quasi contro la sua volontà. Dopo circa un quarto d’ora di blateramenti, Rukawa non sentiva più la tensione che si era condensata subito sulle spalle alla parola “basket”; anzi, il suo entusiasmo lo trascinava tanto da strappargli qualche parola involontaria, fino a quando non si ritrovò a parlare di schemi, tornei liceali, di Kainan e Ryonan e di allenamenti duri e faticosi. Certo, non parlava col suo tono da passerotto esaltato né tanto meno da fiume-in-piena, però stava dicendo molto di più sul basket a lui che negli ultimi anni a chiunque.  
«Che storia! Immagino che una volta all’università avrai pensato che il torneo sarebbe stato ancora più avvincente visto le squadre…»  
«Hn, fino a che…» si bloccò di colpo, ricordando che era arrivato proprio al momento della storia che preferiva; quello da cui era scaturito la sua schifosa realtà e, nella fattispecie, la sua presenza da un analista e la presenza del Do’aho nel suo centro.  
Kyogi annuì come se avesse capito tutto «… arrivò l’incidente. Dev’essere stato un brutto colpo. Quando pensai di fare le cose serie con la pallavolo mi slogai un polso e ora sembra una nacchera spagnola. Inconvenienti della vita».  
Rukawa lo fissò piuttosto sbiecamente «Non mi sembri così addolorato» frecciò sarcastico, ma l’altro scosse la testa «Rimasi sotto shock per almeno un anno buono, ma poi pensai che tanto il mondo non si fermava comunque e non mi andava che altri approfittassero così facilmente del mio stato. Quando sei debole le difese calano e la gente ne approfitta. Tutti, anche famiglia e amici, anche senza vera malvagità di fondo, anche se davvero non vogliono farlo. È come una sorta di _istinto_ ».  
Rukawa annuì, mentre ripensava al Do’aho. Anche lui credeva non fosse davvero stronzo o davvero convinto di ferirlo; era come un bambino ritornato da una convalescenza che rivoleva i giochi nel frattempo utilizzati da altri bambini.  
Era solo ciecamente egoista.  
«Hn, bella prospettiva».  
«Eh già. E cosa hai deciso di fare ora?»  
«In che senso?»  
«Sono rimasto all’incidente, no? Come continua la storia?»  
Rukawa scrollò le spalle con indifferenza «Non continua».  
Kyogi sgranò lo sguardo e scosse la testa «Andiamo! Mi stai dicendo che dopo tante belle parole è finita così, tra te e il basket?»  
«Esattamente» grugnì Rukawa, alzandosi. Finalmente quella sottospecie di dottore si era deciso a liberarsi e a lui la conversazione cominciava andare stretta; soprattutto perché cominciava a intuire un principio di pregiudizio sulle sue scelte.  
Aveva faticato molto a prendere quella particolare decisione e non avrebbe certo permesso a un improvvisato psicologo di sindacarla.  
«Devo andare» aggiunse piuttosto freddamente, ma Kyogi si alzò con lui e gli infilò nella mano un foglio strappato a caso da una rivista: c’era un numero mezzo scarabocchiato e il suo nome in un angolo.  
«Sono certo che, appena toccherai una qualunque palla da basket o metterai piede in un qualunque campo, la risentirai».  
«Cosa?» Gli domandò lui, mentre ancora adocchiava il foglio come se dovesse esplodere.  
«La vecchia passione, quella che da ritmo alla tua vita; sono cose che non si dimenticano. Chiama quando succede» replicò Kyogi con un sorriso, già sulla porta.  
«E il tuo turno?»  
«Per oggi salto, mi sento già molto meglio. Grazie Kaede».  
Rukawa sbuffò con una certa scocciatura, tuttavia infilò il bigliettino nella tasca dei jeans; non se la sentiva di gettarlo nell’ufficio dello strizzacervelli: non sapeva se c’erano delle restrizioni di qualche tipo, tra i pazienti di uno psicologo.  
Una cosa era certa: quella, la passione di cui parlava, l’aveva sentita quando aveva toccato dopo tanto tempo una palla da basket. Anche se solo per sfida.  
Quando ritornò a casa quella sera, si sentiva insolitamente bene.  
Ok, lui e il suo amico dottore non avevano chiacchierato granché, però lui si sentiva davvero più leggero; non sapeva se era merito dello “sfogo” che aveva avuto con quel Kyogi, ma sicuramente aveva una piccola parte nel tutto.  
«Hn, tutti io li becco i pazzi…» mugugnò a mezza voce, mentre ripensava al suo strano modo di fare; infilò la mano nei pantaloni e ritrovò il biglietto scritto in modo tanto caotico. Forse non era una buona cosa registrare quell’informazione, visto che comunque non vedeva davvero la possibilità che lo chiamasse per dirgli cretinate sul basket; però era anche vero che non aveva voluto il suo numero, né lo aveva messo in condizione di dipendere da lui, quindi male di certo non faceva.  
Alla fine non aveva ancora sentito il bisogno di dargli fuoco e quello voleva dire che gli stava moderatamente simpatico, almeno secondo i suoi standard. Fece in tempo a salvare il numero sul cellulare e gettare il biglietto nel cassonetto del vialetto che si ritrovò a fissare un ombra seduta sulle scale d’ingresso di casa.  
«Chiunque tu sia, sono di pessimo umore» grugnì incolore, prima di riconoscere il possessore dell’ombra sbilenca. “Riconoscere” era una parola grossa, visto lo stato in cui imperversava quello che era il suo pseudo-ragazzo.  
«Hisashi? Ma che diavolo-» cominciò, mentre quello provava ad alzarsi.  
«Piccola discussione di vedute con Ryu» replicò quello, tenendosi un fianco.  
Con una mano si teneva uno straccio sulla nuca, mentre l’altra giaceva inerme lungo il fianco scoperto; la maglia era mezza lacerata e c’erano parecchie ammaccature sulle braccia. Quello, almeno, era ciò che si vedeva.  
Rukawa inspirò cercando di reprimere un paio di primi istinti, tra cui quello di cacciarlo e quello di cercare Ryu per camminargli sopra con un bulldozer. Il Teppista non sembrava in vene di ramanzine e, a dirla tutta, non sembrava neanche capace di camminare.  
«Ce la fai a camminare?» Provò a chiedere, visto che se n’era stato impalato a fissarlo almeno per dieci minuti buoni.  
Hisashi provò a ghignare, ma gli uscì una specie di tosse rantolosa «Non so nemmeno come sono arrivato fino a qui…»  
«Andiamo» sbottò Rukawa, prendendolo per il braccio che sembrava sano e facendoselo passare sulle spalle.  
«Lo so che non dovevo venire e che abbiamo discusso, ma non sapevo dove andare…» continuò Mitsui, a voce bassa come se facesse fatica.  
Rukawa riuscì miracolosamente ad aprire la porta e portarselo dentro «Non preoccuparti» borbottò, con voce piuttosto atona.  
La verità era che aveva il cervello invaso da una marea d’informazioni, domande e dubbi che gli offuscavano la ragione; l’ultima volta aveva reagito in modo lucido e freddo, però l’ultima volta quell’idiota non era ancora il suo ragazzo. Non aveva niente da _perdere._  
«Ti porto su…» provò a dire, anche se si chiedeva come avrebbe potuto trascinarselo fino al piano di sopra senza suicidarsi bellamente insieme a lui.  
Mitsui scosse la testa «No, il divano va bene… voglio stare sveglio…»  
Rukawa lo fece sedere delicatamente sul povero divano che di casini ne aveva visti davvero tanti, poi si raddrizzò per fissarlo dall’alto. Dopo tante discussioni, l’idea non esplicitata di una “pausa” e l’allontanamento per un po’ di settimane, non sapeva davvero che dire.  
«Dovrei chiamarti un’ambulanza» constatò, notando come si premeva il panno sulla nuca.  
L’altro provò a ridere «Neanche per sogno. Sai che odio quelle trappole legalizzate. Sto già meglio…»  
«Hn, di sicuro parli già di più. Fammi vedere» grugnì, facendogli spostare in malo modo il braccio. Beh, almeno non c’era un buco attraverso cui ammirare il suo cervello bacato, quello era certo; era una specie di ammaccatura sanguinante e violacea, ma niente di davvero grave.  
«Mi hanno colpito alle spalle… vigliacchi infami…» borbottò, in risposta al suo silenzio.  
Rukawa sospirò «Vado a prendere il kit».  
Da quando aveva avuto la malsana idea di frequentarsi con quel teppista da quattro soldi, aveva avuto la lungimirante idea di crearsi una specie di kit fai-da-te per curare gente ferita o, magari, ricucire arti. A onor del vero, a parte i primissimi mesi, Hisashi aveva davvero mantenuto la sua promessa di starsene fuori dai guai o, molto più probabilmente, aveva almeno provato a tenere i guai lontano da casa sua. A giudicare dall’attacco di quella sera, gli sembrava davvero strano che si tenesse davvero lontano dei problemi di bande; Ryu non era così stupido da attaccare alla luce del sole senza un motivo ben preciso.  
«Appoggia la schiena…» gli fece, mentre s’ infilava i guanti.  
«Ti sanguinerò sul divano o addosso…» mormorò Hisashi, provando a girarsi ma sentendo solo una caterva di aghi acuminati nella testa.  
«Capirai… sta’ fermo» gli ordinò, facendogli appoggiare il collo sul cuscino e cominciando l’opera patchwork in cui ormai era ferratissimo.  
Passarono qualche minuto di silenzio ad ascoltare il ticchettio dell’orologio in cucina, poi sentì Mitsui muoversi con leggero disagio.  
«Mi spiace, Kaede».  
Non sapeva dire se si riferisse al sangue, al disturbo, al litigio o tutto quello assieme ma tanto ormai era una frase che aveva imparato a memoria.  
«Ma non è stata colpa mia, questa volta» aggiunse, dopo un momento di esitazione.  
Anche quella la conosceva a memoria e non gli faceva più tutto quell’effetto.  
Non voleva dire che Hisashi fosse un bugiardo, ma comunque gli sembrava altamente improbabile che tutti i problemi di Kanagawa si concentrassero sempre intorno alla sua persona.  
Rukawa inspirò brevemente «Sì, lo so» disse solo, usando la risposta tipica a quella tipica conversazione. Ormai non sapeva più come reagire.  
Mitsui sospirò «Sto dicendo sul serio. Ryu mi ha attaccato senza un motivo reale, a parte il fatto che mi odia».  
L’altro scrollò le spalle «Gli avrai pestato i piedi in qualche modo…» disse tanto per fare, mentre si spostava a buttare un po’ di roba insanguinata; era quasi pronto a scommettere che vedeva più sangue lui di un chirurgo.  
«Io non faccio più parte di nessuna banda, lo sai» replicò Hisashi, con la prudenza che annunciava l’arrivo della tempesta.  
«O tu o Tanaka Tetsuo o uno dei suoi. Non m’importa, tanto è la stessa cosa» ribatté Rukawa, fermandosi davanti a lui.  
«No, non è vero. Io e Tetsuo siamo amici; ci vediamo per cose che esulano la sua banda e i suoi affari».  
«Sì, certo» fece accondiscendente, segno che non credeva a una sola parola di quello che diceva.  
Mitsui sospirò, poi provò ad alzarsi, imprecò e si risedette «Maledizione, Kaede!» Esclamò, con una certa frustrazione.  
«Non avevo intenzione di discutere con te in questo stato, hai iniziato tu».  
«Stavo tentando solo di scusarmi!» Sbottò, quasi arrabbiato. E ti pareva che proprio il giorno in cui decideva di mettere apposto la sua vita, di risistemare le cose con Kaede, appariva un fantasma del passato a distruggere tutti di nuovo.  
«Bene, allora prego, di niente. Stai lì e riposati» rispose Rukawa, incrociando le braccia.  
«Kami, è una cosa impossibile… tieni, questa è la dannata rivista che ti ho trovato girando per mezzo Giappone» continuò Mitsui, afferrando a fatica la rivista dalla tasca e gettandola sul tavolino; era stropicciata e chiazzata di sangue, ma Rukawa riconobbe la sua rivista preferita, nel numero introvabile che cercava da almeno due mesi.  
Calò un silenzio piuttosto spiacevole – silenzio che Hisashi impiegò per riprendere fiato –, poi ricominciò «Mi spiace è rovinata, ma stavo per portartela integra quando quel verme mi ha fermato… non lo so che diavolo volesse, però poi ha cominciato a parlare di te e ho abbassato la guardia, così qualcuno mi ha colpito, sono svenuto e sono venuti almeno in tre a ripassarmi da terra. Banda di codardi schifosi…» provò a spiegare, ma s’interruppe quando vide qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo; la freddezza di poco prima si sciolse a rivelare una buona dose di senso di colpa. Lo conosceva troppo bene per non capire.  
«Tu e Ryu vi siete visti, vero?» Domandò, abbassando la voce di qualche tono.  
Rukawa sospirò «Una volta soltanto. E comunque blaterava minacce come al solito».  
«Perché non me lo hai detto?»  
«Non mi sembrava di fondamentale importanza».  
«Kaede, quello è il tipo di persona che non devi incontrare neanche per sbaglio! Dov’eri? Ti sembrava un incontro casuale?» Si agitò, cercando nuovamente di alzarsi.  
«Per Kami, stai _seduto._ Hm, mi siedo io che è meglio» grugnì, buttandosi sul divano. Alle volte doveva occuparsi di lui come un bambino.  
«Parla!»  
«Non c’è molto da dire: ero davanti al Centro, l’ho incrociato. Punto, fine racconto».  
Mitsui sbuffò «Allora non c’è niente di casuale, quello stronzo… sa del Centro, sa che lavori lì; potrebbe essere una cosa molto seria…»  
Senza volerlo, Rukawa ghignò sinistramente «Direi che non è più affar mio».  
«Di cosa stai parlando?»  
Si guardarono per un attimo «Non mi sembra il momento adatto per parlarne, domani…» cominciò Rukawa, alzandosi di colpo.  
«Kaede» sussurrò Hisashi, afferrandolo per una mano. «Senti… che ne diresti se domani passiamo l’intera giornata, non so, a parlare? Ci sono tante cose che vorrei dirti…» propose, sperando che dei chiarimenti potessero aiutarli a recuperare.  
Rukawa ripensò alle migliaia di cose che ancora doveva dirgli, tra cui l’estromissione dal Centro, la terapia e il tizio strano della sala d’attesa, e annuì «D’accordo, domani... Vuoi salire o dormi qui?»  
Hisashi sorrise piuttosto palesemente «No, no. Ce la faccio!» Esclamò, mettendosi in piedi all’istante. In realtà la testa gli girava prepotentemente e dubitava di poter ritornare a respirare decentemente con metà costole incrinate, ma non importava – non in quel momento, in cui intravedeva una specie di luce in fondo al nero tunnel.                                                  
«Ma stai meglio di me, razza di truffatore» grugnì Rukawa che quasi quasi lo lasciava a marcire fuori, visto che stava tanto bene. Prima gli gocciolava sangue sul patio facendogli venire un colpo e ora se lo vedeva saltellare sulle scale come uno stambecco felice.  
«Si chiama _amore,_ dovresti provarlo qualche volta sai… ti farebbe bene…»  
«Cammina o cambio idea e ti sbatto fuori» sbottò brusco, in tutta risposta al suo tono da cinciallegra innamorata.  
Ecco, appunto. Loro di amore ne avevano proprio a bizzeffe.


	8. Basket season begin

“Benvenuti all’annuale incontro  
che preannuncia l’apertura del  
nuovo torneo inter-universitario di Kanagawa!  
Auguro un buon divertimento a tutti i partecipanti.  
Che vinca il migliore”.

Rettore dell’Università di Kanagawa –  
Shin’ichi Nakamura.

  
  
Finalmente, dopo tante notti insonni, quella era _la_ settimana.  
Lui pensava sempre che il modo migliore per capire dove le persone stessero o volessero andare fosse metterli di fronte a uno stato di fatto incontrovertibile.  
E quello era decisamente il momento giusto.  
Akagi si sollevò dalla panca dove di solito svolgeva i propri esercizi e osservò il calendario appeso alla parete: scritto in rosso acceso, a malapena contenuto dal piccolo quadratino che indicava il giorno, l’inizio della nuova stagione di basket riempiva ogni suo pensiero. Il suo essere pragmatico sapeva che in quelle questioni c’era poco da fare: per quanto ammirasse la volontà di Ayako di aggiustare ogni cosa con le parole, lui pensava sempre che ci fosse bisogno di meno chiacchiere; iscrizione o non iscrizione, era quella la linea di demarcazione che avrebbe fatto capire a tutti loro a che punto della vita stavano gli altri. Se Rukawa si fosse iscritto, ad esempio, valevano a poco tutte le preoccupazioni, i discorsi, le notti insonni portate avanti in quelle settimane. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che era fin troppo razionale, ma lui sapeva che tutti avevano bisogno di un’ancora nella vita; qualcosa di solido che potesse stabilizzare in quel mare di caos.  
Per sua sfortuna, era stato eletto ad ancora gigante honoris causa di tutti i suoi amici, ma che sarebbe accaduto se anche lui avesse perso la bussola?  
Il basket era la sua bussola, ma lo era stato anche per gli altri e guarda com’era finita…  
Akagi sospirò profondamente un paio di volte: non era da lui iniziare la giornata con pensieri così negativi, tuttavia le voci che gli stavano arrivando non erano da meno; sospettava che prima della fine della settimana avrebbe dovuto uccidere qualcuno.  
Lo sospettava fin dall’inizio che il ritorno di Hanamichi avrebbe causato qualche scombussolamento, ma sperava che l’esperienza americana gli avesse almeno insegnato a essere meno impulsivo.  
«Speriamo bene…» borbottò, mentre si infilava la cravatta allo specchio. L’inaugurazione del campionato universitario non aveva nulla a che vedere con quello liceale e ancora si stupiva della necessità di infilarsi un completo con tanto di cravatta; fortunatamente non erano dello stesso colore della divisa, perché sospettava che un vestito blu e la cravatta rossa non gli donassero particolarmente. La sua divisa, invece, con tanto di stemma ufficiale – un mago rosso/blu con bacchetta e palla da basket in mano – era ben piegata nel borsone.  
«Fratello, sei pronto?»  
Haruko apparve dalla porta con i corti capelli per aria e la divisa blu della Benshi; essendo un incontro ufficiale, quasi tutti cercavano di andarci in modo ordinato. Quasi.  
«Mh» mugugnò, mentre litigava con il nodo.  
Haruko rise «Sei nervoso?! Gli scorsi anni non lo eri…»  
«Lo scorso anno non c’erano né Maki, né Fujima...» fece, in realtà contento: finalmente quello sarebbe stata una stagione da ricordare! Cercava sempre di non pensarci per tenersi su di morale, ma non poteva non ricordare gli anni dello Shohoku quando stavano tutti insieme; tante persone così diverse riunite da un'unica passione… e passava gli anni a snocciolare recriminazione a se stesso, quasi ogni giorno. Se si fosse reso conto prima della china che alcuni stavano prendendo, se fosse stato più presente, se fosse stato meno severo, se lo fosse stato di più… una montagna di “se” che lo schiacciavano fino a farlo soffocare quando guardava Rukawa, quando guardava Mitsui, persino quando guardava Hanamichi.  
Lui era stato responsabile di loro per una gran parte della loro vita; e se tutto quello fosse stata colpa sua?  
Akagi batté le palpebre per scacciare quei pensieri, rendendosi conto che Haruko stava ancora parlando.  
«Dicevi? Scusa mi sono distratto».  
Haruko roteò lo sguardo in cielo con uno sbuffo «Dicevo: aspetto Akira che vado con lui; la nostra delegazione vuole fare un bell’in bocca al lupo formale…» spiegò, guardandolo di sottecchi per analizzarle l’espressione.  
Ovviamente suo fratello si irrigidì e, altrettanto ovviamente, non le disse nulla.  
«Sai, credo che dovresti parlarmi ogni tanto….» fece duramente.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non fare il finto tonto. So che non ti piace Akira e lo sanno anche i muri. Solo che vorrei davvero capire il perché, semmai avrai voglia di dirmelo» concluse sbrigativamente, dandogli le spalle e scappando al piano di sotto.  
Akagi sospirò, ritornando a guardare il suo cipiglio truce allo specchio.  
No, che non poteva dirglielo. In realtà non sapeva neanche lui cosa ci fosse in Akira Sendo che non andava: era gentile, a dirla tutta era molto più gentile dei buzzurri della sua famiglia, e li aveva aiutati molto, considerando tutto quello che aveva fatto per Rukawa e che stava facendo per Hanamichi e Haruko. Eppure c’era qualcosa alla base dello stomaco che si muoveva, pizzicava, ogni volta che lo vedeva; era un po’ come una voce che si chiedeva perché lui fosse lì e cosa ci facesse nella sua famiglia, a spargere sorrisi e simpatia ovunque.  
Era strano, perché dopotutto aveva dovuto sopportare anche le intrusioni del fuggitivo Americano e di Fujima, per esempio, e non gli avevano fatto lo stesso effetto. Anche se riconosceva che molta della sua apprensione era dovuta a Haruko e lo stato di caos che l’aveva colpita dopo… l’incidente, non riusciva ancora a credere di poter raggiungere tali vette di antipatia per qualcuno.  
Comunque alla fine doveva fare uno sforzo, visto che era entrato per acclamazione nello stato famigliare; così, quando arrivò con uno scampanellio delicato e un sorriso, provò a sorridere di rimando senza dire niente di acido.  
«Ciao, Takenori» salutò Sendo, mite come sempre.  
Akagi annuì «Ciao, Sendo» poi squadrò il completo scuro e il borsone blu con lo stemma della Benshi, un’aquila rossa su sfondo blu. «Sei pronto?»  
Akira fece un sorriso tirato «Già».  
Ovviamente non ci provò nemmeno a dire che non era nella rosa dei titolari, soprattutto notando lo sguardo elettrizzato di Haruko; sembrava così serena, come non la vedeva da secoli.  
«Finalmente giocherete quasi tutti insieme!» Esclamò alzando le braccia sottili in cielo.  
«Sempre che qualcuno non si tiri indietro come al solito!» Esclamò Akagi e Sendo rise «Pare che l’allenatore del Sajima abbia minacciato Kenji di morte se non rientrava in squadra».  
«E Maki?»  
«Nessuno terrebbe Maki lontano da un canestro per più di dodici mesi».  
Mai verità fu più vera.  
Il silenzio calò da entrambe le parti per un po’, punteggiato dalle uscite rasserenanti di Haruko, fino a quando non scattò l’ora X e partirono tutti alla volta dello stadio grande.  
Il palazzetto illuminato a giorno si stagliava nel cielo che vibrava al buio della sera come una stella morente. Una stella particolarmente rumorosa, visto il trambusto che sfondava la barriera del suono. Haruko si sporse dal finestrino con bocca spalancata «Uao, rimango sempre stupita da questo momento!»  
Sendo sorrise «Non ci sei venuta spesso, eh?»  
Haruko scosse la testa, tornando a guardarlo «No! Il primo anno di Takenori sì, ma l’anno scorso ho preferito evitare…»  
«Beh, allora questo è davvero l’anno buono!» Esclamò, col solito tono che la faceva ridere.  
Era quello che amava di Akira Sendo, più del bell’aspetto, della caparbietà, della bravura o dell’intelligenza: aveva un modo di fare che non era semplice gentilezza, ma qualcosa di più. Haruko pensava che Akira fosse leggero in ogni cosa che faceva, seria o divertente che fosse.  
«Ti amo» gli fece di slancio, fissandolo.  
Akira le sorrise con dolcezza, poi allungò un braccio a tirarla verso di sé.  
«Forse però dovresti guardare la strada…» borbottò lei, col viso affondato nella giacca.  
Lui rise «La mia auto è automatica! Non lo sapevi?»  
Certo. Come l’ultima volta che si era schiantato contro la buca delle lettere di casa Miyagi.  
Haruko annuì tanto per farlo contento e si strinse di più nella giacca «Svegliami quando saremo morti».  
Intanto, mentre Akagi cercava il suo collega quattrocchi perduto nella folla multicolore, Fujima se ne stava nel suo completo viola scuro a farsi mangiare i capelli dal vento forte, sperando di veder sbucare Rukawa da qualche parte nella notte.  
«Ehi, Fujima! Hai visto Kogure, per caso?» Akagi si fermò a fissare il suo sguardo vitreo, quando scosse la testa con disinteresse. «Non verrà, non sperateci».  
«Ha rassegnato le sue dimissioni ufficiali dalla squadra» spiegò lui, infilandosi le mani in tasca. «Però sai, speri sempre che qualcosa cambi in meglio prima o poi».  
«Già. L’hai visto?» Chiese Akagi, ripensando alle varie voci preoccupate che provenivano dalla parte del Centro e dintorni.  
«No, però qualcun altro della squadra sì e dicono che non stia per niente bene» replicò Fujima. Akagi si stupiva sempre di vederlo così preoccupato per Rukawa; ovviamente non considerava che ormai erano compagni di squadra e università da anni. Solo, a lui piaceva avere tutto sotto controllo e ultimamente credeva di starne perdendo un po’: sembrava che tutti prendessero decisioni, facessero cose, cambiassero vita senza più avvertirlo.  
«Mitsui è stato con lui tutto il tempo e magari ne saprà qualcosa in più; se sarà davvero così grave, lo sapremo. Nel frattempo preparati alla stagione, è l’unica cosa che possiamo fare» fece serafico, stringendogli una spalla.  
«Già. A dopo».  
Akagi andò verso la sua squadra, una macchia blu sullo sfondo grigio dello stadio, mentre Fujima rimase ancora un po’ lì, nella speranza incompleta che qualcosa finalmente si decidesse a cambiare.  
  
Mitsui credeva fosse divertente che il proprio ragazzo fosse una specie di rebus da risolvere, con pezzi che si montavano, si smontavano e poi si ricombinavano in nuove fantastiche figure arzigogolate. Davvero, lui amava la sfida, amava il mistero, amava tutto quello che di celato si nascondeva dietro quell’essere esoterico che aveva il nome di Kaede Rukawa. Un po’ meno quando spariva nel cuore dell’alba per andare a perdersi da qualche parte nell’etere.  
Con un sospiro di estrema sopportazione e una preghiera al dio dei motociclisti, inforcò la sua povera moto stanca e si avviò alla ricerca del tassello perduto, arrivando a sciogliere il bando di una matassa piuttosto oscura solo alle dieci inoltrate; quando, per la precisione, si trovò a fissare lo sguardo sbarrato di Hina all’ingresso del Centro.  
«Come “non c’è?”» L’aggredì, con un diavolo per capello.  
La ragazza balbettò qualcosa, indecisa sul da farsi: ovviamente lei sapeva benissimo perché Rukawa non fosse lì, ma Han le aveva pressoché ordinato di non parlarne con nessuno, almeno fino a quando non avessero deciso finalmente come organizzare la nuova fase della struttura.  
E poi, se Mitsui avesse saputo cosa aveva fatto Hanamichi, probabilmente uno dei due non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza da raccontarlo.  
«Ecco, lui…»  
Hisashi mormorò qualcosa a proposito della testa dura di tutti i stupidi bradipi dell’universo e si rimise il casco «Lascia perdere, so dove cercarlo. Grazie» mugugnò, mettendo in moto.  
Hina sospirò perché sapeva di aver evitato la morte di un soffio, ma sperò di non essere più lì quando Mitsui avesse trovato Rukawa.  
Fortunatamente per lei riuscì a trovarlo solo alle undici passate, quando il sole alto bagnava l’intero campo di Kaigi e si rifletteva sul mare, trasformandolo in una striscia sottile d’oro puro.  
Solo dopo essersi tolto il casco ed essersi avvicinato al muretto riverniciato di fresco, si rese conto che Kaede stava giocando o, almeno, ci provava.  
Per lui quello equivaleva a un mezzo miracolo, ma poteva solo immaginare quanta frustrazione stesse provando in quel momento: la felpa viola della tuta si appiccicava alla pelle sudata, così come i capelli che gli si erano incollati alla fronte; eppure non si accorgeva di niente, come al solito, continuando imperterrito a disegnare archi d’aria con le sue mani affusolate.  
C’erano attimi, veloci come lampi, in cui si riscopriva a chiedersi che fine avesse fatto il vecchio Rukawa; quello era un Rukawa più silenzioso, meno espansivo e meno affettuoso, però lui era intimamente convinto che fosse quello vero: indipendente, forte, ossessionato dal basket.  
Ora che lo guardava – totalmente concentrato sul canestro, gli occhi che seguivano la parabola discendente della palla rosso fuoco – Mitsui si rese conto che non se n’era mai andato.  
E, soprattutto, che era quello il Rukawa che amava da sempre.  
Continuò a osservarlo non visto per un buon quarto d’ora, avvertendo una sorprendente calma afferrarlo per le viscere e costringerlo a svuotare la mente da ogni problema; si sedette allora, senza staccare gli occhi da quello che per lui era un vero spettacolo, ricordando i tempi in cui quella era la normalità.  
Kami, lo Shohoku. I tempi di loro cinque come inseparabili.  
Mitsui sentì un pizzicore sospetto agli angoli degli occhi ma lo ricacciò lontano, in qualche recesso oscuro della propria mente. Guardare Kaede giocare era una bella cosa, doveva esserlo; poco importava perché lo stesse facendo, poco importava sapere chi lo avesse spinto a farlo, poco importava che non fosse stato lui, a passargli quel desiderio.  
La gelosia era una cosa strana: era un mostro che aveva sempre fame e per quello si mangiava anche la felicità, arrivando a rovinare anche i banchetti più felici.  
E lui fondamentalmente era un tipo fin troppo geloso, diviso a metà tra la voglia di vederlo felice e il terrore che fosse qualcun altro a dargli quella felicità di cui aveva bisogno.  
Era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri, quando la palla colpì nuovamente il tabellone e rotolò verso di lui; i loro occhi si incrociarono e Hisashi sorrise istintivamente, prima ancora di chiedersi se quella fosse la mossa giusta da fare: ricordava ancora quanto avesse odiato le persone che andavano a vederlo mentre provava a giocare con il ginocchio mezzo andato. Rukawa si limitò inizialmente a guardarlo senza espressioni di sorta, poi quasi svenne sulla sabbia, mettendosi a respirare a pieni polmoni con le braccia spalancate.  
Mitsui scosse la testa e gli si avvicinò, piazzandosi tra lui e il sole giusto perché era magnanimo e di buon cuore «Beh, ciao giocatore».  
Rukawa sbuffò «Ho provato a fare dieci tiri di seguito» mugugnò.  
«E?»  
«E ho la spalla in fiamme, il polso pronto a staccarsi, sembro appena uscito da una lavatrice e non ho centrato neanche un canestro» ribatté, tutto a un fiato.  
Ora, Mitsui sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi dispiaciuto ma con quell’aria accaldata, i capelli per aria e il tono da macchina assassina non poteva non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia.  
«Hn, grazie. Molto gentile» sbottò, mettendosi a sedere.  
«Ma no, non fraintendermi!» Esclamò Hisashi, sedendoglisi accanto a lui con un po’ di fatica a causa delle escoriazioni della sera precedente.  
Dal suo punto di vista era già felice che si riparlassero senza mandarsi al diavolo ogni due per tre; la sera prima avevano concordato di prendersi un po’ di tempo per capire dove stessero andando a parare e, soprattutto, per raccontarsi un po’ di cose che si erano persi tra una palla e l’altra. Tuttavia, la mattina successiva si era svegliato e tanto per cambiare quello scemo era scappato verso altre lande, facendogli venire il solito infarto mattutino.  
«Lo sai che posso capire benissimo la tua frustrazione, ma tu non puoi capire cosa voglia dire per me vederti giocare… è un po’ come vederti respirare dopo tanto tempo» spiegò, guardando il mare con quell’espressione strana che prendeva sempre quando pensava. Rukawa si chiedeva spesso se diceva davvero tutto quello che pensava o lasciava vagare liberamente la mente in più direzioni; probabilmente non l’avrebbe scoperto mai.  
«Non credo mi servirà a molto respirare, in questo periodo» replicò, con un sorriso amaro.  
«Cos’è successo?» Glie chiese Mitsui, fissandolo duramente.  
«Lascia stare. È una di quelle lunghe storie che ci siamo ripromessi di raccontarci un giorno» replicò, tirandosi le gambe al petto e provando ad appoggiarci il braccio.  
Ovviamente non c’era una cazzo di posizione che potesse aiutarlo a non sentire le sottili fitte che dalla spalla si diramavano fino al polso e ritorno; alla fine ci rinunciò e si risdraiò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Tanto lo sapeva che non avrebbe mai distratto il suo fido compare dalla incazzatura facile. Infatti, Mitsui ripartì all’attacco «Ora me lo dici perché sei fuggito così nella notte? Dubito ti interessasse slogarti una spalla così a caso» ironizzò con un ghigno.  
«Oggi inizia la nuova stagione di basket» replicò Kaede, godendosi a occhi chiusi la brezza fresca sulla pelle accaldata. Anche al suo stesso orecchio la sua voce sembrava distaccata e tranquilla, per niente impensierita da qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto scuoterlo dal profondo. Ormai era da così tanto tempo che non giocava in un torneo vero che si era persino dimenticato come fosse.  
Anche Mitsui lo guardò scettico per un po’, indeciso su cosa dirgli «Non credevo ti interessasse ancora tanto».  
«Mh, non molto in realtà. Mi sembrava giusto interessarmene, non so come dire».  
«Ti senti in colpa verso il basket, vero?»  
Rukawa ripensò a tutto il discorso fatto con Kyogi nello studio dello strizzacervelli, al suo rinnovato entusiasmo, alla sfida con Kuomi… sì, si sentiva tremendamente in colpa col basket. Erano anni che sentiva di viaggiare a metà, come se gli avessero tolto un pezzo.  
Eppure, dopo i continui colpi anche la sua corazza si era finalmente rotta e il suo animo era stato fiaccato troppo per sperare una vera ripresa. Persino il colpo basso di Hanamichi l’aveva scosso ma non come avrebbe dovuto; non si sentiva le forze giuste per fare fuoco e fiamme, non ne aveva voglia.  
«Qual è il vero motivo, Kaede?»  
La voce di Hisashi gli arrivò da lontano, strappandolo alla condizione di stanchezza apatica in cui stava lentamente scivolando.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non voglio essere insensibile, ma l’affare col basket è aperto da molto e la vostra guerra non è ancora finita. Ultimamente però eri più sereno e le cose mi sembravano andare meglio. Cosa è successo nel frattempo?»  
Rukawa sospirò perché non voleva davvero dirglielo; tuttavia erano una coppia e ogni tanto doveva ricordarselo «Sono stato estromesso dal Centro» replicò, velocemente per evitare di perdere la voglia anche in quello.  
Il silenzio che seguì fu piuttosto preoccupante, ma non voleva aprire gli occhi per vederlo.  
«Come?» Fece solo Mitsui, con voce troppo calma per essere vera.  
«Penso che tu lo sappia» replicò Kaede con tono lievemente irritato.  
Ora il sasso era stato lanciato, toccava a lui decidere che fare; lui aveva deciso di lasciarsi togliere tutto senza lottare, senza fare nulla e sapeva che Mitsui non sarebbe mai stato d’accordo. Non voleva aprire gli occhi per fissare il suo sguardo giudicante, non ce la faceva.  
Tuttavia, contrariamente a qualsiasi aspettativa, Mitsui si alzò con fare tranquillo scuotendosi la sabbia dai pantaloni «So perché è successo e di questo ne riparleremo. Voglio che tu stia qui ad allenarti e a riposarti: fai gli esercizi di stretching, poi cinque tiri, riposa il braccio per due minuti netti e ricomincia il ciclo. Fallo almeno per cinque volte, poi riposati».  
Rukawa sgranò lo sguardo e si girò a fissarlo «Ma-»  
«Voglio approfittare delle influenze positive di oggi» rispose con un ghigno. «Ti prego di un lasciare andare le sensazioni che hai provato oggi, con la palla. Puoi farlo?»  
Probabilmente era rimasto così scioccato dalla sua reazione così comprensiva che si lasciò sfuggire un cenno affermativo, cosa che lo fece sorridere tanto che si chiese per un attimo se si fosse per caso drogato.  
«Ottimo!» Esclamò entusiasta Hisashi, avvicinandosi di slancio per baciarlo con passione, strappandogli un mugolio di simil-protesta. Se fosse stato appena un po’ in sé, lo avrebbe trascinato nella parte più nascosta della spiaggetta e altro che ferite, ma aveva qualcosa di più urgente da fare.  
«E… Kaede? Quando torno voglio che ci alleniamo, insieme» gli fece, mentre già gli dava le spalle.  
Anche quello era molto vicino a essere considerato un miracolo.  
Rukawa non poté fare altro che annuire al vento, visto che quello era già scappato come avesse il diavolo alle calcagna.  
Quando si alzò, dieci minuti buoni dopo, guardò al canestro come a una montagna da scalare. Dubitava che anche solo uno di quei venticinque tiri che gli aveva ordinato sarebbe andato a segno però, e quella era la cosa assurda, era disposto a provarci. E poi aveva detto che si sarebbero allenati insieme, come un tempo quando le cose andavano ancora bene.  
Sembrava quasi che quella promessa fosse arrivata a controbilanciare quella negativa fattagli dal Do’aho al Centro.  
 _“Mi dispiace”_ gli aveva detto, con quella stupida espressione da martire.  
Rukawa la sentì, una piccola fiamma corrodergli le pareti dello stomaco. Qualcosa che fino a due secondi prima non c’era e che ora gli s’infilava nei muscoli contratti dall’attesa.  
Afferrò la palla quasi con urgenza, riempiendosi le orecchie del “tum tum” sul legno un po’ rovinato di Kaigi, poi corse incurante del dolore che gli si arrampicava sulla spalla; come preso da un flash, cambiò mano e cominciò a palleggiare con la mano sinistra, saltando in prossimità della linea dei tre punti. Nel corso della sua carriera aveva allenato entrambe le mani fino allo sfinimento, ma doveva ammettere che aveva sempre contato sul suo schema infallibile cercando di modificarlo il meno possibile; non aveva mai pensato di dover stravolgere tanto quello che conosceva per riabituarsi a qualcosa in cui un tempo era così bravo ma… al contrario. Con uno scatto di polso, lanciò la palla che finì contro l’anello metallico.  
Rukawa stette a guardare i rimbalzi cadenzati dal muoversi delle onde fino a quando la palla non si fermò, poi si guardò la mano sinistra perfettamente intatta e senza un dolore.  
E sorrise, la prima volta da tanto tempo.  
Nel frattempo, a qualche metro di distanza c’era qualcun altro che non sorrideva affatto.  
Mitsui s’infilò il casco con la mezza idea di fare una strage e sapeva perfettamente da chi avrebbe iniziato.  
  
Quella era la mattina giusta per farsi decapitare dalla sua nuova squadra, pensò Ayako mentre s’infilava la maglia della divisa per strada, sopra quella normale.  
Tutto per colpa di quello scemo che si ritrovava per fidanzato: la manifestazione annuale per l’inizio della stagione sportiva rendeva isterici tutti i giocatori, soprattutto quelli che si ricordavano appena la sera prima di aver perso la propria divisa. Così, mentre cercava di sedare un giocatore sull’orlo della nevrosi, aveva dovuto pure andare alla ricerca dei calzoncini perduti chissà dove.  
E in tutto quello il suo nuovo allenatore l’avrebbe uccisa, bel modo di presentarsi!  
Il giorno precedente non l’avevano neanche conosciuto perché i loro professori geniali avevano deciso di mettere una riunione del corpo docenti proprio in mezzo ai loro allenamenti, come se non bastassero quegli stronzi dei maschi a rubare palestre come se niente fosse.  
«Dannazione!» Sbottò, mentre correva per il corridoio deserto.  
Alla fine ci arrivò pure in orario, ma scivolando alla Michael Jackson giusto sulle gambe di qualcuno che se ne stava impalato davanti alla porta della palestra.  
«Porca paletta…» sibilò, alzando la testa come una furia.  
Peccato che di fronte a lei non ci fosse uno studente a caso da insultare, ma il suo allenatore con tanto di nome e cognome sul retro della felpa.  
«Oh» sibilò, mentre lui si girava.  
Deisuke Akizaru sembrava piuttosto giovane per essere un insegnante; Ayako non gli dava più di trentacinque anni. Era anche più basso della media, ma lei era abituata ai spilungoni della sua banda. Comunque non la uccise, anzi! La abbagliò con un sorriso troppo grande per essere uno in procinto di ucciderla «Tu devi essere Ayako Moroi!»  
«Ehm, sì. Sono in ritardo, mi scusi…» cominciò a dire, in realtà poco convinta.  
«Non preoccuparti, siamo perfettamente in tempo! Ragazze, si va!» Esclamò solo prima di superarla. Lei rimase impalata a fissarlo per un attimo, ma le sue compagne non sembravano particolarmente d’accordo con le decisioni del nuovo mister.  
«Ayako, alla buon’ora…»  
«Pensavamo di dover fare a meno del nostro jolly».  
Insomma, la guardavano tutte con un’aria molto allegra. Ayako sorrise con grande faccia tosta e cominciò accampare scuse assurde a cui nessuno poteva seriamente credere, del tipo che il suo gatto immaginario aveva avuto la brillante idea di farsi le unghie sulla sua divisa.  
«Come al solito… dovresti dargli un nome a ‘sto benedetto gatto» ridacchiò Kaori, mentre si avviavano al palazzetto.  
«Piuttosto» cominciò Ayako, adocchiando Deisuke. «Com’è il nuovo capo?»  
Nami e Kaori si lanciarono un’occhiata «Non è male… ci fa allenare duro, ma è un tipo divertente».  
«Beh bene, no?»  
Di nuovo un’occhiata veloce tra le due.  
«Che succede? Che cos’ha che non va?»  
«Diciamo che non corrono delle belle voci su di lui» fece Kaori, abbassando la voce. «Abbiamo fatto qualche ricerca e pare che abbia avuto dei problemi nella vecchia scuola».  
Ayako si accigliò, lanciandogli un’altra occhiata: aveva sempre odiato le malelingue, soprattutto perché di solito erano messe in giro da gente invidiosa ed erano capaci di rovinare la vita.  
«Io credo dovremmo aspettare di vedere se combina qualcosa nella nostra scuola, piuttosto. Non ho mai sopportato i gossip» fece, correndo in avanti per raggiungerlo.  
«Signor Akizaru» chiamò, ma lui si limitò a ridere con la sua bella risata profonda a cui Chibi e Yokono risposero con una risatina scema. Ma che diavolo?  
«Credo che probabilmente neanche mio padre si facesse chiamare così, Ayako. Chiamami Deisuke e dammi del tu, davvero».  
«Ehm, d’accordo… volevo solo chiederti, come mai hai scelto proprio la Sajima?»  
«Cosa vuoi dire?»  
«Beh, altre scuole hanno già una squadra femminile, mentre la nostra aveva bisogno di ricostituirne una di nuovo…» spiegò, titubante.  
Si stupì di vederlo così raggiante, come illuminato dall’interno «Mi piacciono le sfide, tutto qui».  
Arrivarono al palazzetto quando c’era ancora tanto caos da tirare giù le pareti. A quanto pareva mancavano delle squadre, così erano tutti a briglia sciolta liberi di far casino.  
«Oh, a quanto pare non siamo poi tanto in ritardo» rise l’allenatore, intercettando al volo Keita Ienobu, l’allenatore della Benshi.  
«Salve, Keita!»  
«Oh, Deisuke. Non sapevo avesse un nuovo incarico…»  
«Già, allenatore femminile alla Sajima…»  
Ayako guardò accigliata dall’uno all’altro, poi ricordò che con molta probabilità doveva esserci Akira da quelle parti; alla fine lo beccò che mangiava onigiri nascosto dietro un pilastro.  
«Ehi, ti nascondi dal tuo fan club?» Lo prese in giro, affacciandosi alle sue spalle.  
Sendo sussultò «Mh Ayako, mi hai fatto venire un infarto!» Sbottò, a bocca piena.  
Ayako sorrise «Scusa, è stato più forte di me. Allora, non dovresti stare a prepararti per il gran momento, piuttosto che stare qui a rimpinzarti di cibo?»  
Akira terminò di ingerire e sospirò «Dovrei, sì» replicò, guardingo.  
Anni di esperienza gli avevano fatto capire una verità immutabile: nulla sfuggiva al radar Ayako. Certo, Akagi non era da meno, ma lui era internamente sicuro fosse limitato dal fatto di essere un uomo. Ayako, invece, era semplicemente una specie di strega.  
Quindi, quando lui provò a borbottare quella risposta, lei capì ovviamente al volo.  
«Che succede?»  
«Diciamo che il nuovo allenatore ha pensato non fossi pronto per la rosa dei titolari» spiegò, imponenendosi una leggerezza che era ben lontano da provare.  
Lei si accigliò e squadrò meglio Ienobu, che continuava a ridersela con il suo allenatore «È pazzo per caso?» provò a informarsi, senza prendere in esame altre possibilità.  
Akira Sendo era semplicemente uno dei migliori giocatori del Giappone, senza “se” e senza “ma”; era impossibile che un allenatore decidesse di sua volontà di non inserirlo nella schiera dei titolari. «Che hai fatto?» Sbottò poi, guardandolo male.  
L’unica soluzione al mistero e che lui avesse combinato qualcosa di male, anche se era comunque parecchio improbabile.  
«Cosa? Io non ho fatto proprio niente! Mi conosci Ayako, andiamo..»  
Lei sospirò «Già. Come l’ha presa Haruko?» Gli chiese poi, osservando la sua espressione, continuò. «Non posso crederci».  
«L’hai vista, è così raggiante che non ho avuto il coraggio di dirle niente…» borbottò lui, adocchiando la ragazza che saltellava da un compagno di facoltà all’altro.  
«Spilungone, se c’è una cosa che ho imparato negli ultimi tempi è che le bugie hanno le gambe corte. Lo scoprirà e ci resterà male perché non glielo hai detto tu» fece Ayako, con molto buonsenso.  
«Lo so, ma per ora non c’è bisogno che lo sappia per adesso. Glielo dirò prima che inizino le partite, promesso» ribatté lui, sorridendo.  
Ayako annuì «Senti, Akagi è stupido ad avercela con te, ma non dargli nessun tipo di motivo realistico per farlo ancora di più. Ok?»  
«Sarà fatto».  
Appena Ayako sparì a cercare quel fedifrago del proprio ragazzo, Akira sentì il sorriso scivolargli di dosso come un colpo di spugna. La verità era che avrebbe davvero voluto sapere il perché di quella decisione, ma nonostante tutto era abbastanza orgoglioso da non chiedere; sarebbe stato tutto più facile se Ienobu non fosse sembrato così _compiaciuto_ mentre lo escludeva. Era un po’ come se l’avesse fatto apposta per qualche celato motivo. Stava quasi pensando di buttarsi perché tanto non aveva nulla da fare, quando notò che proprio il nuovo mister lo fissava attraverso la folla; in quel momento sentì una sorta di strano tremito lungo la spina dorsale e decise che avrebbe aspettato.  
«Ehi, eccoti! Andiamo? Ho trovato Fukuda e dice che vuole offrirti un panino gigante!» Fece Haruko, arrivando a prenderlo per un braccio.  
Akira sorrise «Oh, ok!»  
Dopo tanto pellegrinare, finalmente Ayako ritrovò fidanzato e compagnia – non che fosse poi così difficile visto che i loro borsoni erano gialli, una macchia di sole sul pavimento scuro.  
«Beh, buongiorno!»  
Miyagi la intercettò tra la folla e fece un enorme sorriso, mettendole un braccio sulle spalle «Oh, mia salvatrice! Fatti abbracciare!»  
«Seh, stamattina sei praticamente fuggito senza manco salutare. A chi credi di prendere in giro?» Scherzò lei, provando a divincolarsi.  
«No, no, no. Devi capire che non è stata colpa mia, ma dello spirito del basket. Lo sai che quando arriva mi prende e mi rapisce. Non posso lottare contro lo spirito del basket, Aya, è impossibile!» Le fece, mortalmente serio.  
Ayako lo guardò per un po’, indecisa se mollargli un calcio e lasciarlo lì o baciarlo per tanta follia «Sei un cretino» annunciò.  
«E grazie tante» rimbrottò lui, mentre si sedevano in un angolo rischiando di essere schiacciato amenamente. «Allora, che dice il resto della gang?»  
«Io non ne so assolutamente nulla!» Sbottò la ragazza, scioccata.  
«Sì e io sono Micheal Jordan» la stuzzicò Miyagi, rubando una bottiglietta d’acqua abbandonata.  
«Sai che è pericoloso fare una cosa così… e cosa intendi dire, di grazia?»  
«Cosa vuoi che ci mettano, cianuro? E comunque, voglio dire che di solito “Radio Moroi” è la stazione più informata del mondo su qualunque cosa accada a Kanagawa e dintorni, quindi spara che poi inizia l’inaugurazione e resto a digiuno di gossip».  
Ayako rinunciò a lamentarsi con uno sbuffo e cominciò «Beh, a parte Rukawa e Mitsui, di cui ovviamente manco l’ombra, Sendo non è stato scelto nei titolari e le ragazze complottano sul nuovo allenatore».  
«Oh, niente di nuovo dunque» ironizzò ancora. «Che vuol dire “non è stato scelto nei titolari”, Sendo è un campione! Che razza di allenatore idiota non lo sceglierebbe?»  
Ayako fece spallucce «Ma infatti è quello che gli ho detto. Comunque sembra un tipo strano…»  
«E cos’ha invece il vostro allenatore?»  
«Boh, a me sembra apposto ma le ragazze insinuano ci siano brutte voci su di lui…»  
Miyagi la guardò di sottecchi «E su chi non ce ne sono! Quelle ragazze sono delle pettegole…» grugnì, ma lei gli mollò un pugno sulla spalla «Ehi, sono mie amiche!»  
«Ciò non cambia la loro natura. Ti ricordi quando dicevano che ero troppo poco per te e meritavi di meglio?»  
In realtà dicevano che era troppo basso, ma Ayako non aveva avuto cuore di correggerlo.  
«Ma io sapevo che non era vero» replicò dolcemente, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
«Beh, non conta. I miei amici non avrebbero mai detto cose così su di te».  
«Per forza, sono anche miei amici» ironizzò, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Dai, calmati. Dopo mille secoli che stiamo insieme ormai l’avranno capito. E sai già che non ascolto nulla di quello che dicono» ribatté lei, dandogli un bacio veloce e alzandosi. «Ora sarà meglio che vado dal mio strano allenatore, magari che scopriamo che è un serial killer!»  
«Tienimi aggiornato, _mi amor_ ».  
Da quando aveva iniziato le lezioni di spagnolo, non c’era giorno che non si inventasse qualche nuovo appellativo per chiamarla. L’ultima volta aveva passato almeno sei mesi a chiamarla “mi lámpara” perché sosteneva avesse un bel suono, ignorando che essere chiamata “lampada mia” fosse una delle cose meno romantiche dell’universo.  
Fece appena in tempo a ritornare alla squadra, che gli addetti alla manifestazione richiamarono tutti all’ordine. Le squadre si posizionarono in fila davanti alle targhette con i nomi delle squadre, di fronte alla commissione; Sajima, Hakano, Benshi e Kunai erano tutte vicine, quindi poterono mandarsi un paio di maledizioni per tutto il tempo.  
Jin, dietro Miyagi, salutò il suo vecchio Capitano e si sporse verso il compagno «Mi sbaglio o Sendo è qualche posizione indietro rispetto a Maki?»  
Di solito i titolari con l’allenatore si posizionavano davanti, mentre tutti gli altri andavano dietro. Akira, ovviamente, era in sesta posizione.  
Miyagi gli lanciò un’occhiata «Mmh, già. Magari alla Benshi non hanno posizioni così definite…» mugugnò. Era dispiaciuto per Akira, perché non si meritava affatto un trattamento del genere: a parte i suoi sentimenti di amicizia, lì dentro era sicuramente uno dei giocatori più dotati. Miyagi si scoprì a fissare il suo allenatore con una nuova sensazione negativa, anche se probabilmente si faceva trasportare dai pregiudizi. Tanto lo sapeva che, appena la squadra sarebbe stata in difficoltà, l’avrebbero fatto giocare.  
Con un sorriso si rese conto che, per la prima volta da quando erano all’università, c’erano ben otto o nove membri della vecchia guardia a giocare insieme. A giudicare dal sorriso con cui lo guardava Akagi, capì che stavano pensando alla stessa cosa: quella sarebbe stata una stagione memorabile!  
  
Hanamichi gettò i fogli pieni della scrittura fitta di Rukawa sulla scrivania e si allungò sulla scricchiolante sedia in pelle con un sospiro: sapeva che sarebbe stato molto complicato occuparsi di tutte quelle faccende burocratiche e che il Centro non sarebbe stato solo basket e divertimento, eppure non immaginava fosse così dura... dopotutto quel posto se non era totalmente deserto ci mancava poco. Ricordava ancora come l'avevano immaginato lui e Hiroshi, all'alba dell'apertura: campi pieni di giovani prnoti a giocare, tornei di quartiere, risate e divertimento. C'era stato un tempo, quando tutti avevano deciso di contribuire alla sua costruzione, che quelle immagini si erano quasi del tutto concretizzate; non c'erano allievi o giocatori, ma c'erano loro e le loro battute, il lavoro duro ma piacevole, la voglia di fare e di stare insieme. Quando la mente vagava verso quei frammenti di passato, non riusciva a impedirsi di colpevolizzare Hiroshi e il suo estremo egoismo, la sua fuga - perché non si trattava di altro - aveva destabilizzato un mondo. Eppure, eppure sapeva che non era tutta colpa sua se el cose erano andate in quel modo; in un recesso di sincerità, che ormai si permetteva solo con se stesso, sapeva che non lo aveva certo costretto lui a fuggirsene in America o tagliare i ponti con tutti per tutto quel tempo.  
E non era stato lui a decidere, soli pochi giorni fa, di estromettere Rukawa da quel progetto che orimai era più di altri che non suo.  
Kami, cosa diavolo doveva fare adesso?  
Non sapeva cosa si aspettavano gli altri da lui e, accidenti, non sapeva neanche cosa aspettarsi da se stesso!  
Riguardò l'orologio per l'ennesima volta, che ovviamente continuava a segnare le cinque e un quarto, e si alzò; doveva pensare a qualcossa che desse una vera svolta a tutto. Aveva ormai capito che tornare era stato solo un passo nell'enorme viaggio che gli spettava.  
«Ma che?-»  
Dalla finestra dell'ufficio di Rukawa - il suo, il suo ufficio - riusciva a vedere solo un angolo di strada, però notava benissimo un'anima in pena che girava in tondo. E, anche se aveva il casco, la riconosceva benissimo perché quel casco era una sua creazione. Tuttavia c'era da chiedersi cosa ci facesse lui lì se, da qualche parte, c'era la manifestazione di inaugurazione del torneo universitario.  
Con una strana sensazione, decise di andare incontro al suo ospite senza sapere bene cosa dire. Quando aprì la porta, il casco blu scuro con una volpe sul lato brillò alla luce forte dell'ingresso.  
«Rukawa, cosa ci fai qui?»  
La voce fece uno sbuffo molto poco da Rukawa, poi Mitsui apparve in tutta la sua furia omicida.  
«Ah, teppista. Scusa, credevo-»  
«Lo so cosa credevi» ribatté lui, interrompendolo.  
Hanamichi si accigliò «Cos'hai?»  
«Ah, e me lo chiedi pure» ironizzò, con un ghigno davvero poco promettente.  
Hanamichi fece involontariamente un passo indietro poi prese un'espressione dura, quasi punto sull'orgoglio per quella piccola dimostrazione di timore «Cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?» Chiese di nuovo, ma con tutti i sensi in allarme: Mitsui sembrava tranquillo, ma quello sguardo... quello sguardo gli ricordava quello scagliato come un'arma nella palestra dello Shohoku, tra capelli lunghi e rabbia infuocata; gli ricordava il Mitsui delle risse e delle vendette.  
Era uno sguardo _pericoloso._  
Hisashi fece un passo in avanti, sfiorandogli volontariamente la maglietta ma senza toccarlo «Sono qui per darti finalmente il benvenuto che ti meriti».  
Qualcosa in Hanamichi scattò; si fece di lato per uscire dal campo visivo dei pugni o della testa, come gli insegnava la sua esperienza in fatto di testate, e si accigliò «Vattene Mitsui» rispose, mentre avvertiva i muscoli che cominciavano a tremargli per l'impazienza. Loro due non potevano scontrarsi senza che accadesse qualcosa di molto brutto: aveva lottato con tanta gente, Rukawa e Miyagi compresi, ma con Mitsui era diverso; loro erano molto simili.  
Hisashi sogghignò perché aveva notato il cauto movimento dell'altro e allargò le mani per appoggiarle alla parete e alla porta, sbarrando l'uscita «Non se ne parla, tu mi devi qualche spiegazione».  
«Fattele dare da Rukawa» scattò ancora l'altro. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di discutere pure col suo cavalier servente, fosse anche un suo vecchio amico.  
«Oh, ma lui mi ha spiegato la sua versione. Io voglio la _tua_ ».  
«Ah sì? E cosa ti avrebbe spiegato il tuo fidanzatino, sentiamo?» frecciò sarcastico, cominciando ad arrabbiarsi. A parte che ci credeva poco che Rukawa avesse spiegato per filo e per segno tutto il disocorso con Han, ma comunque dubitava che avesse fatto un bel ritratto di lui.  
Il ghigno scivolò via dalla faccia di Mitsui che fece un altro passo avanti; ormai aveva superato la soglia e gli era tanto addosso che non avrebbe dovuto faticare tanto per slogargli un polso o dargli un calcio dove non batte sole «Fammi entrare o tra due secondi non avrai più una porta alla quale aggrapparti, ti avverto».  
Hanamichi si fregiava di essere uno duro, sicuramente molto più di molte altre persone; raramente cedeva alle minacce, però quelle di Mitsui erano sempre piuttosto efficaci. E poi, a conti fatti, era quasi più sicuro mettere una scrivania massiccia tra loro che il vuoto.  
«Va bene. Andiamo in ufficio» rimosse automaticamente l'aggettivo di possesso perché era sicuro che avrebbe potuto strozzarlo lì, sulle scale.  
Hisashi annuì e lo seguì in un silenzio tombale. Quando furono in ufficio e si chiusero la porta alle spalle, Hanamichi si addossò alla scrivania, incrociando le braccia «E allora?»  
«Cosa cazzo stai combinando?!» Gli chiese, col tono calmo che minacciava bufere in arrivo.  
Hanamichi sospirò «Io continuo a credere che non siano affari tuoi».  
«E io continuo a chiedermi cosa mi trattenga dal picchiarti fino a farti uscire tutta la bile che hai in corpo» ribatté Hisashi, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza con i pugni serrati.  
«Cosa?»  
«Non ti sembrava possibile, vero? Avere il potere di estromettere Kaede da una cosa come questa, di poter vincere tu almeno una volta...»  
Hanamichi si mosse a disagio sulla sua posizione «Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando».  
«Ah, non lo capisci?» Hisashi ghignò, scuotendo la testa. «Tu sei solo un ragazzino invidioso... un bambinetto che si è visto strappare la felicità e non ha nient'altro nella vita che rubarla agli altri. Sei solo un invidioso e un falso».  
«Adesso basta!» Esclamò Hanamichi, sbattendo un pugno sulla scrivania. «Con che diritto credi di poter venire qui a farmi la morale, mh? Io ho solo preso una decisione ben ponderata, cioè quella di tornare alla mia attività. I motivi per cui l'ho fatto non sono affari tuoi né di nessun altro».  
Mitsui lo fissò «Certo che sei incredibile a mettere in risalto solo quello che ti interessa... hai preso quest'attività giocando sporco! Tu non la volevi nemmeno, l'hai addirittura venduta. Rukawa aveva tutti i diritti di tenersela, al di là del lavoro immane che ci ha fatto mentre tu te ne stavi a piangere per il tradimento del tuo amato».  
«Vaffanculo Hisahi, vaffanculo! Facile per tutti dire "eh, ci ha lavorato tanto" o "poverino"... ma dimmi, chi l'ha messo su questo posto? Chi l'ha costruito? Rukawa ha solo dovuto trovarsi una bella sedia e mettere qualche firma!» Gridò, sentendo prudergli le mani e cominciando a marciare avanti e indietro per il nervoso.  
«Non sei stato solo tu. Questo posto è stato tirato su da tutti! Anche il sottoscritto ci ha sgobbato giorno e notte, se non ricordi bene. Tu e quell'altro idiota avete solo avuto un'idea, ma il sudore, la fatica, il sangue ce l'abbiamo messo tutti» replicò Hisashi, col suo tono serafico. «E non è neanche questo! Senti, tu puoi battere quanto vuoi questo ferro del diritto di possessione, puoi persino continuare a dire di aver fatto tutto tu, di essere proprietario di qualunque cosa e sfangarla. Han ti ha dato retta, ma potrebbero darti ragione anche tutti gli altri, ma almeno con me metti giù la maschera, perché io _so_ cosa ti passa per la mente».  
Hanamichi si fermò e lo guardò con nuovi occhi «Di cosa stai parlando, adesso?»  
Mitsui la sentì quell'antica rabbia impossessarsi di lui, quella che attecchisce alle viscere e si spande in sordina per i muscoli e il corpo. Davvero sembrava un capitolo chiuso, ma allora perché erano ancora loro a distanza di tanto tempo?  
Nonostante tutto, al di là di tutto, dopo tanta acqua sotto i ponti... sempre lui e Hanamichi, invariabilmente.  
« _Kaede_ ».  
Hanamichi si paralizzò «Non posso crederci... tu sei venuto qui facendo un discorso del genere...» fissò meglio il suo avversario e si rese conto di una cosa: a Hisashi non fregava veramente niente del Centro.  
Hanamichi sorrise «A te non importa un cazzo di questo posto».  
Mitsui si zittì e attese che continuasse, mentre quell'antica furia si impossessava del suo cervello.  
«Tu sei qui solo perché sei _geloso_. Tu credi che tra me e Rukawa possa rinascere qualcosa e basta».  
«Tra voi due non c'è mai stato niente» sbottò l'altro, perdendo un attimo la pazienza. Fu come se un "click" avesse attivato un meccanismo che non credeva più di possedere. Kaede Ruakwa e Hanamichi Sakuragi. Conviveva con lo spauracchio di quel mito da sempre.  
«Oh sì, invece. Non saremo stati insieme è vero, ma _qualcosa_ c'è sempre stato. E tu lo sai benissimo» replicò l'altro, senza più sorridere. Quella non era una considerazione di cui essere contenti, era solo... triste. «Sei patetico».  
«Perché? Perché sono innamorato di Kaede?» Scattò subito Hisashi. «Io non sono come te, non sono uno stupido che scappa dai propri sentimenti come se ne avesse paura. Posso dirlo a tutti e anche a te, visto che ti interessa tanto: io amo Kaede. E per questo voglio che stia bene, che sia felice, qualsiasi cosa comporti; se la sua felicità comportasse la mia sparizione non esiterei a farlo. Ma la sua felicità comportava questo Centro e, sicuramente, era felice senza la tua presenza».  
Hanamichi sentì una leggera fitta a un fianco, come una sorta di fastidio profondo.  
 _Sicuramente era felice senza di te._  
«Benissimo. E io ti dico che non me ne fotte un cazzo della sua felicità, soprattutto se prevalica la mia. Io il Centro me lo tengo e non ho intenzione di andarmene. Cosa vuoi fare in proposito?»  
«Non riuscirai mai a gestire questo posto da solo; non ne hai le capacità. Tra non molto implorerai un aiuto e mi divertirò a vederti fallire».  
«Non contarci» sbottò l'altro, giusto per zittire il suo orgoglio.  
Però lo sapeva, lo sapeva che non poteva farcela. La sua granitica certezza si stava sgretolando ora dopo ora, documento dopo documento, burocrazia dopo burocrazia. Ma non era necessario che Hisashi o chiunque altro sapesse.  
Mitsui si sistemò meglio e lo fissò «Sai, probabilmente il vecchio Hisashi ti avrebbe picchiato e sicuramente te lo saresti aspettato. Ma qualcuno non sarebbe stato felice, io non ne sarei stato felice».  
Hanamichi sorrise amaramente «Fai sempre quello che Kaeduccio ti dice di fare da bravo cagnolino?»  
Mitsui rise freddamente «Sta lontano da lui. Non vorresti vedermi cadere nelle vecchie abitudini, credimi».  
«Neanche tu».  
Quando Mitsui se ne andò, quasi mandandogli in frantumi la porta a vetro dell'ingresso, Hanamichi ebbe la sensazione di aver appena perso un amico.  
Mitsui inforcò la moto e quasi volò fino al campetto di Kaigi, dove trovò un Rukawa stanco morto per il recente "allenamento for dummies"; lo vide fare un paio di smorfie al panino che il loro venditore ambulante preferito stava cercando di rifilargli, poi cercò di darsi un contegno.  
Rukawa alzò lo sguardo accigliato su di lui e, se possibile, si accigliò ancora di più «La discussione filosofica su tonno e pomodoro la faremo poi» fece subito, interrompendolo. Strana storia anche quella.  
La loro intera relazione si basava su storie strambe, fuori dal normale, estreme e forse poco interessanti. In quel breve scontro con quello che il suo cuore sapeva essere il suo rivale da sempre, scoprì di non voler perdere tutto quello.  
Senza dire niente, superò il braccio teso che brandiva il panino e lo abbracciò, affondando il naso nell'incavo del suo collo freddo.  
«Ehm» Rukawa borbottò qualcosa, mentre Kaito se ne andava nel retro, ridacchiando su "i piccioncini innamorati".  
«Non lasciarmi» gli sussurrò Mitsui.  
«Hai ucciso il Do'aho? Stai per andare in prigione?» Rispose sarcasticamente Kaede, ma a quanto pareva non voleva mollarlo. Dopo qualche secondo, pensò che rispondere all'abbraccio poteva essere un buon metodo per sembrare meno stupido, così lo abbracciò e il povero panino al tonno e pomodooro finì a spiaccicarsi sul parquet.  
1 a 0 per Hisashi e tutti gli odiatori di pomodori.  
Rimasero così per qualche minuto, cosa che permise a Rukawa di sentire su di lui l'odore della vernice fresca dell'ingresso del Centro; era stato lì, aveva parlato con Hanamichi? Avevano discusso o peggio?  
«Hisashi...» cominciò, per avvertimento.  
«Posso chiederti una cosa?»  
«Mmh».  
«Potresi smetterla di chiamare Hanamichi "Do'aho"?»  
Il silenzio che seguì quella semplice richiesta diede il tempo a Mitsui di sentirsi infinitamente stupido e a Kaede di chiedersi cosa avrebbe comportato quella scelta; una parte di sé sapeva che la sua mente non avrebbe smesso di _pensarlo_ in quel modo, con tutto quello che comportava. Dopotutto, Do'aho non era mai stato veramente solo un nome.  
«D'accordo. A una condizione».  
Mitsui si liberò dall'abbraccio e lo fissò con i suoi profondi (e inquietanti, a detta del suo povero ragazzo) occhi scuri «Ti vuoi allenare con me? Non sempre, solo ogni tanto» fece, con tono seccato e guardando un punto non precisato della sua giacca.  
L'altro sorrise «Ti va due volte a settimana, per iniziare?»  
«Mha, se puoi» replicò Rukawa, facendo spallucce.  
«Kaede, guardami... te lo prometto».  
Rukawa lo fissò lo stretto necessario per essere sicuro che fosse una promessa-promessa e non una dello solite "promesse alla Mitsui", poi sorrise.  
Nonostante tutto.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, nata ormai mesi e mesi or sono, si svilupperà in modo complicato e – soprattutto – lungo. Avviso già da adesso che avrà molti capitoli, che s’incentrerà sul basket (torneo prefetturale liceale del Nuovo Shohoku e quello universitario dei vecchi personaggi), ma anche su questioni molto introspettive, psicologiche e romantiche dei protagonisti.  
> Soprattutto cinque di loro (Hanamichi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Sendo e Ayako) vivranno situazioni piuttosto complesse e difficili, anche delicate. Sottolineo che la storia è sia yaoi (con due coppie omosessuali) che het (due coppie etero) e che ci saranno momenti drammatici, erotici e tristi che non mancherò di indicare.  
> Ovviamente la storia è una “what if…?” che s’inserirà anni dopo la fine del manga (Hana ha 22 anni infatti), quando la maggior parte di loro è effettivamente all’Università, mentre altri protagonisti importanti saranno i nuovi membri dello Shohoku e i giovani giocatori di strada del Centro – creando difatti una sottotrama liceale. La storia non è finita, ma cercherò comunque di pubblicare ogni settimana, visto che non voglio scrivere altro oltre a questa long.  
> Le ship presenti sono varie e alcune decisamente crack, ma spero di trattarle con interesse per tutti voi J  
> Detto ciò… sottolineo che il sistema scolastico sarà quello giapponese per quanto riguarda il ciclo del liceo (tre anni), ma non per l’università (in Giappone sono 4 anni, non il 3+2 italiano, e inizia in Marzo) che seguirà il sistema italiano.  
> Molte delle Università sono inventate, di alcune uso solo il nome.  
> Bon, credo di aver detto tutto per un primo capitolo!  
> Buona lettura!


End file.
